Percabeth and the Olympians: Unlikely Grandparents
by Divine Protector of Mangos
Summary: Sequel to Percabeth and the Olympians: the Red Oracle. Please read that before this. What happens when Percy, Annabeth, Dr. Chase, and Mrs. Jackson find out that they're related to Voldemort and Bellatrix? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**All right, so I actually had this planned to be its own story, but as I was working on my other story, Percabeth and the Olympians: the Red Oracle, I started wondering if I should place them together, and after asking my fans (who said that I should do this), I have decided to make this a sequel to Percabeth and the Olympians: the Red Oracle. Please read that before starting this story. The link can be found on my profile (I would post it here, but I can't fully post links here).**

**Chapter 1**

Percy POV

We drove to camp as fast as we could, and when we got there, Annabeth, Dr Chase, and I got out, to find Chiron and Argus waiting there for us.

"Where should I park the car Chiron?" she called

"I'll have Argus park it," said Chiron, as Argus went around to the drivers side.

Just then, Mrs. DiAngelo came up, and out came Nico, Bianca, and Thalia.

"Where should I park the car, Chiron?" she asked

"Follow Argus," he replied, "and once you park the car, he'll lead you over to the Big House. The rest of you can follow me there right now."

Our parents followed Chiron first, only to be blocked by the magic barrier. Oops.

"Uh, Chiron?" I said

He turned around, and simply said, "Dr. Chase and Mrs. Jackson may come in the camp, as well as Mrs. DiAngelo when she tries to come in."

Mom and Dr. Chase were then able to come into camp, and when they saw how it truly was, they gasped.

"Is that lava coming from the rock wall?" asked Dr. Chase

"Are those your cabins?" asked Mom

"Yes, it's lava," said Annabeth just as I said, "Yeah, they represent the major and minor gods."

Mom and Dr. Chase were just stunned as they looked around and saw most people carrying weapons in plain sight.

"Where exactly do you learn to fight monsters?" asked Dr. Chase

"There's an arena where we practice our fighting," said Thalia

"And every day, we have Capture the Flag in the evening," said Nico.

"You have it at the end of every day?" asked Mom

"It's only during the summer," said Chiron, "When most campers are at school, Capture the Flag happens most Saturday or Sunday evenings."

"And are they lethal?" asked Mom

"Not usually," said Chiron, right before we got to the Big House, "Here we are: the Big House. Follow me, Mrs. Jackson and Dr. Chase."

Our parents led the way again as we entered the Big House. We went to the rec room, where we stood around the pool table.

"Is this where you have meetings?" asked Dr. Chase

"Yes it is," said Chiron, "campers are not allowed to enter cabins of another god/goddess without permission from one of the campers residing in that cabin. However, there is something I need to discuss with you, Mrs. Jackson, Percy, and Annabeth. Privately."

"Oh," said Thalia and Nico, as they exited, along with Bianca, who apologized.

"I was looking up the history of our campers by order of the gods," started Chiron, "and I came up with an interesting fact about you two, and your mortal parents. It seems as though you have magical blood in you."

"Well I get that Percy and Annabeth would have magical blood," said Mom, "seeing as they're children of the gods, but how do we?"

"I don't mean blood of the gods," said Chiron, "though there's no doubt your children have it. I mean actual magical blood, as in blood of wizards and witches."

"Wait," I said, "you're telling me that Annabeth, mom, Dr. Chase, and I are all wizards and witches?"

"Precisely," said Chiron, "now, I started poking around your histories, Dr. Chase and Mrs. Jackson, which I'm sorry to say I did without your permission, and found out that your mother, Dr. Chase, and your father, Mrs. Jackson, were a witch and wizard. It also seems that they were one of the more prejudiced ones as well."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dr. Chase

"Let me explain," he said, "Dr. Chase, your mother's name is Bellatrix Lestrange, and Mrs. Jackson, your father's name was Tom Riddle, or better known as Lord Voldemort. It seems as though that Mr. Riddle was highly prejudiced against those who can't do magic and those who had some relation to them, and gained followers who were also highly prejudiced. The followers called themselves the Death Eaters, while Mr. Riddle changed his name to Lord Voldemort. Over a decade ago, they had terrorized the magical community in England, and caused deaths of mortals and wizards as well. He and his followers also drove several people into insanity. Now, the mortals did not know of the wizards, as wizards have been keeping their existence a secret. However, about 16 years ago, Mr. Riddle was defeated by a mere infant when the former tried to kill the later. I am not sure how exactly this had occurred, but it had. After he had been killed, the Ministry of Magic rounded up all of Mr. Riddle's followers and locked them up in the wizard prison, Azkaban, including your mother, Dr. Chase. However, a few years ago, I found out reports of Mr. Riddle coming back, with revenge in mind, particularly one boy: Harry Potter."

"Is he the same one who defeated Tom earlier?" asked Annabeth

"Yes," said Chiron, "yes he is. Now, I also have went through the records of the twins, and they did not seem to have any magical blood in them, so it has only been passed down into you."

"I have a question, Chiron," said Mom, "If Frederick and I were a wizard and a witch, then how come neither we nor our children performed any magical abilities. Surely, we would have shown this ability."

"I have a theory for you and your children, each different," said Chiron, "I dug up some information about wizards, and it seems as though there are a few who are born without the ability to perform magic and are children of a wizard or witch, and these people are called Squibs, which is what I believe you and Dr. Chase are. Your children, however, is a different case. I believe that because they have godly blood in them, their magical abilities were more under controlled and were not as prone to magical outbursts as normal wizarding children are."

"So, what do we do now?" I asked

"Simple," said Chiron, "I have an acquaintance in the wizarding world in Britain, and he will come to pick you two up to train you in the art of magic. However, do not expect the wizards to fully accept you, as they have just finished the war against Mr. Riddle this year, in which he was killed for the last time. My acquaintance will pick you up once you are fully prepared for Hogwarts, which is the school you will finish your wizarding training in. I believe he said that he will arrive sometime in August, so you will have less than a year to be caught up."

"What grade will we be in?" asked Annabeth

"In Hogwarts, students are divided into years, instead of grades," said Chiron, "and when you go to Hogwarts, you will be in the final year, the seventh year. I shall make arrangements for that to happen, because according to your age, you two will be in sixth year instead. Now, for the next year, you two will train your magic so that you do not stand out in the school. I also have a quest for you two, and only you two. However, I shall give you the quest in the future. You two may leave your parents and I, as I'm sure they have questions to ask."

Mom and Dr. Chase nodded when he said that, and Annabeth and I agreed to step out.

"Annabeth and I will be waiting on the front porch," I said, as I grabbed her hand and we exited the Big House holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**harryginny9:**

**thanks…great**

Your welcome!

**Whisper the Ninetails:**

**Ooh! Interestingness! My grandmother is leaving Saturday so enjoy the last of her mangoey tarts! And I really can't wait for the next chapter! *calls Glens* Come on, Glen! We have some mangoes to look for!**

Yay! Mango tarts! (BTW, if your grandmother goes missing on Sunday, don't call the cops)

**Belgrath:**

**U write more n I shall be bestow upon thee the holy mango staff when u combine it with the golden mango u shall be made a god the god of mangos DO NOT FAIL ME! (shimmers away in a white aura of power)**

Yay! I'm going ot be the god of mangos! I'm going to be the god of mangos! *Does happy dance* Btw, don't be so dramatic. You're starting to sound like Zeus or the Roman gods, and I don't do Romans. (I'm serious, I literally am not able to grasp the Roman characters as easily as I grasp the Greeks; I think it's because I'm so easy going, but who knows)

Onto the story!

**Chapter 2**

Percy POV

When we exited the Big House, we were ambushed by Thalia and Nico, while Bianca and Mrs. DiAngelo stood by the side

"What did Chiron want?" asked Thalia

"Is it some top secret assignment that you and only you have to solve because no one else has the brains or the brawns like you do because the everyone else, other than you two and me, has an imagination especially the Athena cabin, my sister, my mom, and Thalia?" asked Nico

We all looked at him before simultaneously telling him to shut up.

"Anyways," I said, "Chiron wanted to tell us about our heritage."

"You two already know your demigods," said Bianca, "so what else could it be?"

"Apparently," said Annabeth, "we're grandchildren of two evil wizards/witches."

Thalia and Nico then burst out laughing. They didn't stop laughing for five minutes before they noticed that we were serious.

"Wait," said Thalia, "you really _are_ the grandchildren of an evil wizard and witch."

"Yeah," I said, "Apparently, my grandfather was very prejudiced against those who had even a drop of mortal blood in them, and recruited people who had the same prejudice, and they went around killing people with mortal blood in them, as well as mortals themselves."

"Apparently," said Annabeth, "my grandmother loved to drive people into insanity."

"Wow that sucks," said Thalia

"Wait a minute," said Nico, "you two are serious that you're vampires?"

Everyone face-palmed.

"Not vampires, Nico," said Bianca, "wizard and witch."

"Oh," said Nico, "that's much better. At least you don't have to sparkle every single freaking minute."

"Anyways," I said, "now we're supposed to go to a wizarding school in Britain next year, and between now and then, we're supposed to hone in our wizarding powers so that we don't stand out."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Thalia

"Go back to school?" asked Bianca

"I doubt Chiron would need your help seeing as how there are other campers here that can help," said Annabeth

"Maybe we could get Chiron to get you to come with us when we leave for our quest?" I said/asked

"You two may be permitted to join the quest," said Chiron behind us, and continued when we all turned to see him, "but I'll have to check with Lady Hecate with this, for she is the reason the wizards exist."

"So these wizards are Hecate's own personal world?" asked Thalia

"Were," corrected Chiron, "Zeus allowed Hecate to create wizards when the gods were still in England, but when they moved to America, Hecate wasn't allowed to have any wizards in America."

"Hence the Salem witch trials," said Annabeth

"Hence the Salem witch trials," said Chiron, "which was started by a group of demigods chosen by the gods to lead the mortals into executing every witch and wizard that came to America."

"Is that the reason there's no wizards and witches in the US?" asked Thalia, before amending, "Save Hecate's own children."

"Precisely," said Chiron, "Anyways, back to the point at hand. I will consult with Hecate as to whether you three are allowed to join Percy and Annabeth in their quest. However, until I receive either conformation or denial about this matter, you will return back to school and stay there."

"Fine," grumbled Thalia and Nico

"Don't be sad," I said

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "Who's going to tell Rachel, Mary, and Gary if you're with us."

"Oh yeah," said Thalia, "We still have to tell her."

"And we'll have to make up a story as to why you can't come for the rest of the year," said Nico

"Just as long as it's not one of your stories," said Bianca, "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Why not?" whined/pouted Nico, as the rest of us laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whisper The Ninetails:**

**Don't worry. I won't call the cops. I'LL CALL THE DINOSAURS POLICES! Don't yous dares touchs hers! Meow, nice chap by the way**

I have a good comeback about why you'd call the dinosaur police, but I need your grandmother to like me, so once she's of no use to me (as in when I get her to tell me the recipe for her mango tarts), I'll let her go. Thanks, btw!

**Belgrath:**

**Fine ill use only use my dramatic speeches evry once in a while until then here is a mango ring it completes the holy mango trinity u r now the mango god! N yea know what its time for ? Mango party! Enjoy n update**

Anytime is a good time for a mango party. YES! I AM NOW THE MANGO GOD! *whispers* now I have to check with the mango king and see if he's ready with his army so that the mangos can *whispering shout* TAKE OVER THE WORLD! *stops whispering* You didn't here that, *demonicky voice* right? *demonicky voice ends* Oh, and thank you for not being dramatic at the time. I didn't know how to ask it lightly, so I asked jokingly…-ish. Okay next review!

**Lost Daughter of Poseidon:**

**YAY! YOU MAKE THE SEQUEL! I'M SOOOO HAPPY! KEEP UPDATING! And for Your Great Work… A MILLION MANGOS! ;)  
Lost Daughter of Poseidon**

Yay! Thank you for the million mangos! Oh, and yes; yes I did.

Onto the story!

**Chapter 3**

Kingsley POV

Once I discovered the files containing information about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's hidden daughter and grandson and Ms. Lestrange's hidden son and grandchildren (two of which are squibs), I could somewhat understand why they didn't want anyone to know, though my hopes that their children's magical status would have changed the way those two looked at blood status's weren't anything by fulfilled. As far as I know, no one else knew of these people other than me, and I intended to keep it that way until they are ready to come to school in September, especially since they are in America. No one has yet to find an American wizard since the decade following the Salem witch trials, where those who have escaped the executions were too old to continue living, or reproduce. Despite that, the Ministry continues to believe that there are wizards over there that just do not want to contact with us, and have come to accept that as reality. I, however, know the real reason why, along with Dumbledore, but he is, unfortunately, not living.

I knew of the Greek and Roman gods that ruled over America, along with parts of Canada. Yes, I said Greek and Roman gods. I would have gladly helped the two worlds get to know each other if it weren't for the fact that I found out about the Greek and Roman world when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was terrorizing the wizarding and muggle world, so I am not as familiar with the Greek words. Despite that, I am familiar with the two immortal trainers there. I'll contact both to find out whether they have the same people I am looking for in their camps.

~~~~Time-_-Skip~~~~

I have just contacted both camps, and found out that both of the grandchildren I am looking for are in the Greek camp in Long Island, which makes my work easier, for I am aware of the fact that both camps are hidden from each other, as are the forms of the gods they follow (the Greeks are not to know of the Roman gods, and vice versa). When I had informed Chiron of the heritage of the young wizard and witch, I told him I would give them a few days before travelling to meet with them, as I needed a valid excuse to go to America, which I already have: I'll be making sure that no Death Eaters move to America, which will make my year spent there easier to explain.

However, it's going to be a little tough not to slip up about the Romans, but not as hard as keeping magic hidden from muggles, I hope. I quickly made my way to the Portkey section of the Ministry, and registered a Portkey set to go to Long Island from near Hagrid's hut on the Hogwarts' ground.

Now that that's done, I will simply have to inform Minerva , not the Roman goddess, of my decision.

I apparated to the Burrow, and knocked on the door.

"Oh, Kingsley?" asked Molly when she answered, "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering whether you know where Minerva might be," I said, "I have urgent business I wish to speak with her of."

"What kind of urgent business if you don't mind me asking?" asked Molly

"I wish to search America for any Death Eaters," I said

"Wasn't Mundungus supposed to do that?" asked Molly

"Was he? I wasn't aware," I said, and I really wasn't aware, "Either way, when was the last time Mundungus actually did what he was supposed to?"

"Good point," said Molly, "I'll owl her right away. By the way, why didn't you?"

"I don't have one," I replied, before holding up my toad, "I have Queensby instead."

"Oh, yes, I completely forgot about Queensby," replied Molly, before writing down a note to Minerva, tying it to her owl, and sending it on its way. "You should really get an owl, Kingsley. It'll help a lot with communicating."

"I'm afraid that as an advisor for the Muggle Minister," I said **(Is he still an advisor for the Muggle Minister after the Battle of Hogwarts? Either way, he is in this story)**, "I'm not allowed to have an owl as a pet. However, my toad is easily explainable to the muggle public."

"Do muggles not keep owls as pets?" asked Molly, "Then how do they communicate?"

"You'd be surprised at the ingenuity of muggles, Molly," I said, "they have many ways. One of which is the telephone, as I'm sure you're familiar with."

"Ah, yes," said Molly, "Ron and the twins used one in the summer after Ron's first year."

"Another of which is called an electronic mail, or e-mail for short," I said, "it's sent through an electronic place called the internet. It's quite ingenious, actually. You get the message within an instant."

"And this is all without owls?" asked Molly

"Why, dear Molly," I chuckled a little, "according to muggle customs, it is unordinary for a household to have an owl. The muggle pets consist of dogs, rabbits, snakes, cats, a few types of birds, turtles, rats, fish, among others."

"That's quite an extensive list, Kingsley," said Molly, "and each household has one of these?"

"No," I said, "there are a few households where they have a few of these, while some households don't have any. If I wasn't interested in the Muggle-wizarding Minister relationship, Muggle Studies would have been my next choice."

"Be careful you don't turn into another one of my husband, Kingsley," said Molly, "He dismantled a Ministry car and refixed it, and somehow made it into a flying car."

"I've heard," I said, "I remember a particular chat with Dumbledore a few years ago about a rogue car in the Forbidden Forest that Hagrid had found. I believe it was when your youngest son was in his second year?"

"Right you are," said Molly, "Ron and Harry had missed the train somehow, and decided it was a good idea to drive/fly to school in the car. When we finally found it, it was a wreck, let alone recognizable."

I chuckled, "Harry does have a knack for getting into trouble."

"I don't blame Harry at all," said Molly, "If it wasn't for Ron, slowing everyone down, then they would have made it in time."

Just then, Molly's owl came flying back, which I must say, was a relatively short flight and response. Molly untied the note attached to the leg, and read it, before saying, "Minerva says that she's coming to the Burrow as soon as possible. Why don't you wait here, and if she doesn't show up today, I'll set up a bed for you, huh?"

"No need, Molly," I said, "I'm only here on formal business. Besides, I don't want to stop you from doing whatever it is you're doing right now."

"Oh, thank you dear," she smiled, before going back to cleaning the house.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"You stay right there," said Molly, before rushing to the door, and opening it to reveal Minerva.

"Is Kingsley still here?" she asked

"Yes, he's right in the kitchen," replied Molly, before allowing Minerva in

"Minerva," I greeted

"Kingsley," she greeted as well, "Molly said that you wanted to make sure America is free of Death Eaters?"

"Yes, Minerva," I said, "When I came looking for you, Molly mentioned that Mundungus was supposed to do it, but I decided that since neither Minister will need me for a while, I could clear America of Death Eaters."

"Wouldn't you think that sending an Auror would be better?" asked Minerva

"We need our Aurors here in case any hidden Death Eaters make themselves known as a backlash for defeating the Dark Lord."

"Good point," said Minerva, "Do you have the Portkey set?"

"I've had it registered prior to searching for you," I said, "I'll be leaving in two days time."

"Good," said Minerva, "Well, if that's all you wanted, I'll be off. There's still a lot to clean up at Hogwarts."

"Good luck with that," I said, "If I finish early and neither ministers need me, I'll help out if needed."

"Of course," said Minerva, smiling a little, before apparating out.

"What are you going to do now, Kingsley?" asked Molly, "You said it yourself, you have two days time."

"Why, I'm going to go prepare," I said, "Until we meet again Molly."

"Until next time," replied Molly

**Okay, did anyone else get the vibe of a Kingsley/Molly fluff. As I wrote this, I couldn't help but feel as if that were true, even if it's unintentional. I just needed something to fill in for the meat of this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest:**

**Um you do know that in Harry Potter there is a magic school called Salem Institute right?**

Really? Huh, must have glanced over it when I read (then again, I haven't read the Harry Potter books since I finished the series a few years ago, heh )

**Harryginny9:**

_**Chapter 2:**_** LOVED IT …SUPERB**

_**Chapter 3:**_** THANKS…SUPERB**

Thank you (and the only reason I did this was because your reviews were right next to each other, so it's easier if I just answered it as one

**Whisper the Ninetails:**

***steals Queensby* Mine! I like frogs and toads B3. And fine. As long as I get her back by September, you can have her until she gives you her mango tart recipe. She'll probably give it to you really quickly though. She's awesome and nice and awesome and nice and awesome. Did I mention awesome? Now, excuse me while I go find a suitable tank for Queensby.**

Yay! Now, to find an invisible toad for Kingsley which is also named Queensby so that you can't steal it and Kingsley will still have a toad. *puts on detective hat and brings out unnecessarily big magnifying glass and walks towards the woods, wheeling the magnifying glass in front of me*

**120420yyl:**

**If i remember correctly Kingsley IS an auror. Anw great sotry heres a mango field with unlimited mangos. Enjoy!**

Yay mangos! *Jumps right into mango field and starts swimming with the mangos* Anyways, Kinglsey is an auror? Oh well, in my story he's not.

**Chapter 4**

Kingsley POV

When I arrived at Long Island two days after informing Minerva, I quickly made my way to the Greek Camp. When I arrived at the entrance, Chiron was already waiting for me in his full form.

"Mr. Kingsley," he greeted, "I trust that you have had a successful trip over the sea."

"I have, Chiron," I said, "I see that you are still as well as ever for an old centaur."

"An old centaur, eh?" he chuckled, "Anywho, I welcome you to camp, and ask that you enter so that you may start preparing our young demiwizards."

"Thank you, Chiron," I said, as I entered the camp. As we made our way to wherever my new trainees were, a question came I that I had forgotten and I was interested in finding out the answer of.

"Chiron," I said

"Yes, Mr. Kingsley?" he responded

"Have you heard of the Salem Witches' Institute?" I asked

"Ah yes," he said, "I was wondering when you'd be asking about that. You see, it's fake."

"That's my problem, however," I said, "You see, in a recent Qudditch World Cup, qudditch being the most popular sport in the wizarding world in Britain, there were two tents from the Salem Witches' Institute with girls actually using them. I know a few people who can confirm this, so if the Institute is actually fake, were those girls from your camp?"

"Ah, no," he said, "I'm afraid that there are many places around the world called Salem. A lot are in US, but there are a few in European countries, such as Germany, and Sweden, and I know there is one in India, though I'm not sure if they changed their name." **(This is actually true)**

"So you're saying that it could have been from another country?" I asked

"Correct," he replied, "We, especially me, do not know the workings of any country outside our own, so it would be incorrect to assume that each country would work the same."

"Wise words," I said, "From a wise old man."

Just then, we arrived at what was a sky-blue, two or three storied house with a porch going all around it.

"This is the Big House, Mr. Kingsley," said Chiron, "Our demiwizards are inside."

"Lead the way, Chiron," I said

"All right, Mr. Kingsley," he said, before leading me to what I believe Americans call the recreation room.

When I entered, there were a few more people than I had expected.

"Not to be rude," I said, "but I was informed that only those I'd be teaching and their parents would be here."

"That is correct," said Chiron, "with that being said; Thalia, Nico, is there a reason you're in here?"

"We want to learn too," they replied.

"Magic isn't something you can just learn," I said, "you have to be able to do magic to learn how to control it and do more spells."

"Oh, no," said Thalia, "I just wanted to see if there was a spell for lightning."

"I wanted to see how many of the things I can do are considered bad," replied Nico

"Why would—" I started

"My father is the god of the Underworld," he said, "and as such, I can control shadows, command skeletons, and pretty much anything not living."

"Ah," I said, "well, not many of those kind of spells are really legal. Actually, I'm not even sure if there _is_ a legal spell pertaining to those areas, which I apologize for deeply."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, "happens all the time."

Despite what he said, however, I did not feel as if it 'happens all the time'.

Nevertheless, Chiron and I were able to convince them to leave (though they wanted to stay and watch my pupils learn magic).

When they left, I started, "As you may or may not know, one of your ascendants is an evil witch/wizard. For Dr. Chase and Ms. Chase, it is Bellatrix Lestrange, the most sadistic of them all. For Mrs. Blofis and Mr. Jackson, it is Voldemort, the most evil of them all. I apologize for bringing this bad news to you, but I must train you two children, as it seems as you two are the ones who are able to do magic, unlike your parents. For roughly the next year, I will train you two in the way of the British wizards in such a way that you will not be standing out. I hope that within a year's time, you two will join me to England, where you'll finish your wizarding studies in the last year of Hogwarts."

"Excuse me, sir," said the young teenager with blonde hair, "but may I know what will happen to our parents. It seems that more of the focus is on us."

"You see," I said, "as much as I wish for us to have found this earlier, I am afraid that by your parents age, if they have not already shown signs, if not mastered, of some magic, then there would be no doubt that they will not be able to do magic. However, seeing as you two have the blood of the gods inside of you, I believe that the godly blood blocked the magical blood for some time. It'll only be a matter of time before bursts if magic will start seeping through, and at your age, uncontrolled magic is very dangerous. This is why I am focusing more on you two than your parents. However, I still wish for them to be here so that they can understand all that I ask of you two."

"Of course," replied the parents. After that, I continued on with how I expect the two of them to behave during our classes, and what I'll be teaching exactly. When I informed them of how much material they have to learn (6 years to be exact), the two teenagers, the boy especially, started protesting slightly. I calmed them down by telling them that I'd only be going over the highlights of the year. I also informed them that by the end of the year, I will announce having found them in America, and told them of my cover up to my fellow wizards of my reason for coming to America. I told them that they may find some distain and mistrust, among other things, within the halls of Hogwarts when I reveal this, and they were willing to accept the consequence. Once the parents gave permission for the two teens to travel to England and live in Hogwarts, I told the two teens of my schedule of studies, before concluding the meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whisper the Ninetails:**

**I wanna go to Hogwarts…Lucky Annabeth and Percy…*fumes jealously***

*pulls Whisper close* There, there Whisper, there there. You'll get your chance. Maybe one day, you might even be able to teach there, and you'll be living there all year long and will enjoy the coolness that is British accents

**harryginny9:**

**thanks…loved it**

Thanks!

**Chapter 5**

Percy POV:

The day after Kingsley had talked to us, Annabeth and I went with him to get our wands. However, he said that despite the fact that there was a wand maker in Diagon Alley back in Britain (Diagon Alley being the British wizard's biggest shopping complex), he said that he has gotten permission from the French wizards to get their wands there. We had to take what was called a Portkey (it was actually a worn out mime shirt; go figure) and let me tell you, it gets really dizzy at times.

When we got to the French shopping mall place, called La Ruelle Cachée, which Kingsley said translated to 'The Hidden Alley', which somewhat made sense, seeing as how it's hidden from the muggle world. Anyway, Kingsley led us down the street, pointing out the different stores and how most of the major shopping areas of the world (meaning each countries' major shopping area) are designed the same way. The only exceptions, he said, were in the Middle East, since wizards had to relocate due to the arising conflict in the Middle Eastern muggle world, and in Africa, since most of their land is not inhabited the same way the rest of the world is **(I don't know if this is true, since I've never been to Africa, and this is major guessing on my part, so DON'T QUOTE ME!)**.

We soon arrived at the wand maker's shop. We couldn't make out the words on the sign, but Kingsley read and translated for us. The sign had said: 'Darnell's Wand Emporium' on the top and 'Making wands since 304' on the bottom

We went in, and an old French guy was right there at the counter, expecting us. **(I apologize for my French accents, because I really don't know what their accents are like)**

"Ah," he said, "You must be ze British wizards I waz informed about."

"Actually, Darnell," said Kingsley, "I'm the only true British wizard. These two were born in American to one of _them_, but no one else knows about them."

"Oh, really?" asked Darnell, "Well, I am ze most fortunate to have zese half-bloods in my presence. Why don't you wait right zere while I go and get a few wands for you to try out, hmm?"

We agreed, and Darnell dashed out to the back.

"Wand makers are one of the few people who know of the gods," said Kingsley

"How many wand makers are there?" I asked

"Only one per country," replied Kingsley, "but new wand makers are always in training."

"Then, how do you know they don't know it?" asked Annabeth

"Because," said Kingsley, "wand makers are not told until the end of their teachings, which, as I'm told, only happen every other millennium."

"Millennium?" asked Annabeth

"As wand makers go through their training," said Kingsley, "they are granted more and more years for every time they complete a lesson entirely, which happens every decade."

"So what happens when they are allowed to make their own wands?" I asked

"Well, they are granted temporary immortality," said Kingsley, "meaning that they are allowed to live as long as there is no one to replace them."

"But if wand makers finish their teachings every other millennium," said Annabeth, "shouldn't some of the wand makers now be replaced?"

"Oh no," said Kingsley, "That's when their _teachings_ are done. After that, their practical learning stage start, where they learn how to make wands as well as appease Hecate enough so that she can bless the wands they make so that future wizards can use it. They also learn more about the Greek world. Unfortunately, not everyone makes it to the practical stage as not everyone makes it past the teachings."

Just then Darnell returned with several floating boxes filled with wands.

"These are all the boxes which contain wands specifically designed for any wizards who come from z_em_," said Darnell, "zey have been specifically made for people such as yourselves, and are fickle to normal wizards. Never have zere been accounts from any country where a wizard is able to use one of zese wands successfully. Often enough, ze wizard attempting to use one of zese wands is harmed beyond damage in some way, mostly mentally. So, to first pick your wand, I'm going to need to know who your parent is."

"My father is a naval person," I said

"My mother is very, _very_ wise," said Annabeth

"Ah," said Darnell, "zose two are very powerful in their own way. Have to be careful around zem and their children."

"Depends," I said, "if you're on their good side or not."

"Ah, very true," Darnell chuckled, "very true. I suppose zat's true for most people, but for yourself, your siblings, and your mother and father, it is even more so, as well as a few others."

"Of course," said Annabeth

Darnell then caused all but the boxes with an owl and a trident on it to vanish.

"Now, I will try out a few wands to see if which one fits you," said Darnell, "First, the young lady. I must say, zat most of the wands for you and your siblings are from an olive tree, which I find very expected yet ironic."

He handed Annabeth a wand, as she said, "Couldn't have said it better myself, sir."

"Zis wand," said Darnell, "is made from olive tree wood, owl feathers, and is firm. Go on, give it a wave."

Annabeth gave it a wave, and one of the pots in his store broke.

"Nope," said Darnell, taking it back, "zis wand will not do. Try zis wand: olive tree wood, owl feathers, and is firm."

Annabeth took the new wand and also gave it a wave. This time, one of the pictures hanging on the wall fell down. She kept the wand on the counter, while Darnell looked at her curiously.

"Interesting. I wonder," he said, before darting to the back once again.

We looked at Kingsley, and he shrugged, also unsure of what was going on.

When Darnell came back, he only had two small boxes, big enough to hold a wand each.

"Zese wands," he said, "are very new. In fact, zey came in just yesterday. I was particularly unsure of what to make of zem until I saw that they were sent from America, and zat is when I understood that zey were special wands, for usually I have to pray to one of _zem_ to be granted a new wand. I must say, however, I am very confused on the components of zese wands. One of zem is made from willow, and has feathers from an owl named Whitejill, and is firm. Ze other wand is made from an olive tree wood, and has feathers from a pegasus named Blackjack."

"How convenient," I replied

"Oh, so you recognize some of these parts?" asked Darnell

"Oh, defniately," said Annabeth, "Whitejill is my pet owl, I guess you could say."

"It's definitely the biggest owl ever," I replied

"Shut up," said Annabeth, bumping her shoulder into mine.

"Biggest owl ever?" asked Kingsley, "How big could it be?"

"Big enough for us to ride on," me and Annabeth replied at the same time (once again, causing us to blush)

"Oh," said Kingsley, "You'll have to show me Whitejill sometime."

"Of course," said Annabeth

"What of Blackjack?" asked Darnell, "Have you heard of him?"

"Blackjack's my pet pegasus," I said

"Only black pegasus ever," said Annabeth

"Shut up," I said, bumping her shoulder in return.

"Anyways," said Darnell, "I believe zat zese wands are yours then."

Annabeth grabbed the one with the owl on it, while I took the one with a fish on it. We both took our wands out and held them. As soon as we held it, a breeze came through, with a combined scent of both olives and the sea, creating a pleasing aroma.

"Um, how do we pay you?" asked Annabeth

"No need," replied Darnell, "Your parents have already paid graciously. In fact, your parent's payment is enough for me to repair zis old shop into something newer."

"Okay," I said, "well, thank you very much, Mr. Darnell."

"Oh, please," he replied, "Call me Darnell."

"All right, Darnell," said Annabeth, "We'll be leaving now."

"I hope we meet again," he replied, "Until next time, you two."


	6. Chapter 6

**Percabeth226:**

**Cool. Twenty thousand billion and one mangoes for you! And have an extra forty million, just cause it's a Harry Potter/PJO crossover c:**

Yay! *Faints*

**harryginny9:**

**Thanks...aweszom**

Thanks! Btw, getting lazy there, huh?

**Whisper The Ninetails:**

**Yes! I will go to Hogwarts and I will be a teacher and and and and and nice chapter! *gives you mango tree* I would give you better but my shipments haven't arrived yet. I GOTTA BAMBOO TABLET! on a random side note.**

Yay! Mango tree! Gimme gimme gimme gimme *Demonic voice* GIVE ME!*Demonic voice ends* I don't know what a bamboo tablet is, but if it's like an ipad, good for you!

Okay, this chapter's going to be a little ahead of schedule (like a year ahead), since I didn't want to bore you guys with the details (nor did I want to write them)

**Chapter 6**

Percy POV

It's been a year since we've gotten our wands and started our lessons, and boy have we learned a lot. My favorite spell is the Patronus Charm (Mom says it's because I get to think of Annabeth, but I'm not complaining). Mine turns out to be a pegasus, while Annabeth's turns out to be an owl. Anyways, we've been in Britain recently, getting our stuff for the school year, and we've been staying in this run down bar thing named The Leaky Cauldron. We were told by Kingsley that there would be a family that is willing to watch over us until we had to leave for Hogwarts, but they had to finish making space for us. So, because of that, we're waiting here in The Leaky Cauldron in the room that we share (I know, right?). I'm sitting on the couch, while Annabeth is looking through the window at the people walking by oblivious to the wizarding world right next door.

"I still can't get over the fact that we're wizards," I said, and when Annabeth looked at me, I amended, "and witch."

"Too bad Thalia and Nico couldn't come," she said

"Well," I said, "they can't really pose as transfer students, now can they? Besides, they're needed to hold down the forts that is known as our apartment building and Camp Half Blood."

"You are so immature," said Annabeth, smiling

"Yeah, but you love me regardless," I said

"Just as you love me regardless of my smartness," she replied, straddling my lap, and leaning in.

"Do you want the pleasure?" I asked, and she smiled even bigger before we started making out. It wasn't long before we were interrupted, however, by a knock on the door.

We both got up from the couch, and smoothed our clothes and hair before opening the door. We were met by Kingsley and a red head.

"Arthur," said Kingsley, motioning to us, "these are the grandchildren I mentioned. This is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, grandson of You-Know-Who and granddaughter of Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Ah," he said, "well, it's a surprise for all of us when we first heard about it a year ago."

"Nice to meet you, sir," I said, politely

"Ah, call me Mr. Weasley," he replied, "You'll be staying with us. Now, as I understand it, you were unaware of your true blood beforehand?"

"Us and our parents, Mr. Weasley," said Annabeth

"It wasn't until Mr. Kingsley came and informed us of our heritage that we found out," I added

"When did you find out, Kingsley?" asked Mr. Weasley

"I had found out before I had left for America," replied Kingsley, "I had to cover up my reasons for going in case the information was charmed or traceable."

"Of course," said Mr. Weasley, "but why reveal the information now?"

"Because the Order will be watching them," said Kingsley, "also, it's so near the start of the term, that Hogwarts can protect them."

"Hogwarts can…" started Mr. Weasley, "Not to place a damper on things, but do you not remember what happened last year?"

"I am aware, Arthur," said Kingsley, "However, you and I both now that most of the danger is long gone, and there is no way of bringing it back, especially You-Know-Who. However, there might still be those who would want to harm these two, and it'd be better students than fully educated adults."

"I realize that Kingsley," said Mr. Weasley, "but are you sure that they will be able to defend themselves from the students? I know you have taught them the basics of every year except the seventh, but even so, the students have gotten a far longer exposure to magic, as well as more knowledge of it."

"I am aware of that," replied Kingsley, "but may I inform you that these two have grown up in New York, where muggle dangers lurk almost everywhere. Even without magic, they are able to defend themselves in ways _we_ can't."

"I am still unsure about this," said Mr. Weasley, "I am only thinking about their well-being."

"I am aware of that, Arthur," said Kingsley, "but I know these two more than you, I'm afraid, and I know what they're capable of, magic or no magic."

"Fine," said Arthur, "but have you spoken to Minerva about this?"

"As soon as I had secured the location and well-being of these two," said Kingsley

"Then I will stand down," said Mr. Weasley, "for now. However, _if_ I find reason that they are not able to defend themselves from the other students in Hogwarts…"

"Minerva will see to it that they will be kept safe," said Kingsley, "Relax Arthur. I took every precaution to make sure these two will be safe prior to bringing them here. If I had felt that I had not given them enough training, I would have asked Minerva for help, or Slughorn."

"Fine, then," said Mr. Weasley, before turning to us, "Sorry about that. You see, I have seven children, and two of my youngest son's friends are practically my children as well, so I get a little worried about kids your age, especially considering the fact that my youngest son and his friends are around your age. I dare say, I feel as if I'm turning more and more into Molly nowadays."

"I can't say I know from personal experience," said Kingsley, "but you do seem to be a little more like Molly now."

"Oh, dear Merlin," said Mr. Weasley, "Well, I've got to stop that, now don't I? Can't have my 'muggle obsession,' as they call it, wear off, now can I?"

"You'll be glad to know that these two have been living in the muggle world in America before I visited them," said Kingsley

"Oh, really now?" asked Mr. Weasley, looking at Kingsley and then us, incredulously, "Is he serious?"

"Fully serious," said Annabeth

"Not joking one bit," I said

"Well then," said Mr. Weasley, "you'll have to tell me all about the muggle world, now won't you? How about on the way back?"

"Okay," we replied, not sure how to take it, "but, we might need to get our stuff, though."

"No need," said Mr. Weasley, "Accio trunks."

"Um, we don't have trunks," I said

"We have suitcases," said Annabeth

"Oh, okay then," said Mr. Weasley, "Accio suitcases."

Just then, the suitcases came flying towards us.

"Despite seeing that in action," I said, "I'll never get over it."

Everyone chuckled as we headed out of Annabeth and I's room.


	7. Chapter 7

**MysticWishes:**

**I think this was a pretty good chapter, but the next will be better! Here's some mango pancake I made :D On a random note, did you hear Taylor Swift signed a mango for a fan? She's so awesome! :D**

GIMME THE MANGO! *Hunts down Taylor Swift fan and snatches mango and eats it in front of fan's face, as well as mango pancake* MY MANGO! *Whoops* *Passes Out* *Comes to* What'd I miss? I can't really say anything about Taylor Swift since I've listened to only one song, and I can't really say anything about singers based on one song.

**kim:**

**this a good story**

Thanks!

**Whisper The Ninetails:**

**"Despite seeing that in action, I'll never get over it." I lurves that line! And a Bamboo Tablet is like something you connect to your laptop and it comes with a pen that works with a mouse so now I can digitally draw with my actual hand instead of using a mouse. Here, for such a great chapter, I grant you a bottle of awesomesauce, mango flavored!**

I'm confused. Wouldn't regular flavored awesomesauce be mango flavored? Or is this just with an extra kick of mangos? thanks anyways, I lurves it!

**Percabeth226:**

**Aggdkslaggsjakshdff. I was hoping they'd go to the Weasley's *gathers every single mango in the universe* *gasp* here... *pant* you go. *passes out***

*Places mangos in a safe and secure location* Thanks, but I don't get how you get tired after getting all mangos in the universe. I get tired when I get all mangos from 5 multiverses (A multiverse is like a space for all the universes)

**harryginny9:**

**thanks...love your work...amazing**

Thanks!

**Chapter 7**

Percy POV

Once we checked out of The Leaky Cauldron, we went to a car that said MoM on the side, which Kingsley said meant Ministry of Magic. Mr. Weasley got in the driver's seat (which is in the right side in Britain). Anyways, once Annabeth sat inside, I got in, and held the door open for Kingsley.

"I'm not coming with you this time, I'm afraid," said Kingsley, "but don't let that stop you from going. I know you must feel a little anxious about fitting in, but remember: with your heritage, you're bound _not_ to."

"Yeah," I chuckled, "I guess this is goodbye, at least until next time."

"And I can almost guarantee we _will_ meet again, Perseus," said Kingsley, teasing me with my full name

"Aww, Kingsley," I whined, "not in front of Annabeeth."

"Oh shut up, Percy," said Annabeth, kissing me on the cheek, "I knew your full name anyways. Bye Kingsley."

"Bye Annabeth, until next time," said Kingsley

With that, he closed the door, and teleported (or as the wizards call it 'apparate') out

"Are you two ready?" asked Mr. Weasley

"Yup," me and Annabeth said, and Mr. Weasley drove off.

After a while, we reached some village, which we soon left behind. We were on the outskirts of the village, when Annabeth and I noticed a really tall building which looked so structurally unstable, that only magic could hold it up.

"It may look unstable from the outside," said Mr. Weasley, "but it's more sound than it looks."

"I'm sure Annabeth can give more than enough ways of improving the sturdiness of your house, Mr. Weasley," I said, "Isn't that right, Wise Girl?"

"Shut up," said Annabeth, blushing

"No need," said Mr. Weasley, "though I appreciate the offer. My family and I love our house the way it is."

"That's fine, Mr. Weasley," said Annabeth, "I can't really make it a reality anyways; I can only come _up_ with the ideas."

"Yeah," I said, "that's because I'm the one making them a reality. My poor back."

Mr. Weasley laughed, while Annabeth pouted, "You didn't seem to mind when you were doing it."

"Yeah," I said, "because I love you too much not to."

"Will a back rub make it better?" she asked

"From you?" I asked, "Anytime."

"Are you just saying that because I'm your girlfriend?" asked Annabeth

"Are you kidding?" I asked, "You give the best back rubs of all time!"

"When did I give you a back rub?" asked Annabeth

"The luau limbo," I said simply, and she understood right away.

"You two have a weird way of teasing each other," said Mr. Weasley, "I'm sure you'll fit in right away with my kids."

"We hope so, Mr. Weasley," said Annabeth, before I could say anything. I looked over questioningly, and she shrugged. I chuckled lightly, as she fake-punched my shoulder.

Soon, Mr. Weasley stopped the car and announced that we had arrived at our destination, his house (otherwise known as The Burrow). We exited the car, and walked to the front door, where Mr. Weasley told us to wait outside for a moment.

As he disappeared, we looked around. There wasn't much houses around the Burrow, and I could definitely sense the presence of water somewhere in the distance. Before I could pinpoint where, the door opened, and out came a red headed lady (who I presume is Mrs. Weasley) ushered us in.

"I'm Molly Weasley," she said, "but you can call me Mrs. Weasley. You've met my husband Arthur."

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," me and Annabeth said

"Oh," she said, "you should meet my son, Ron, and his friends, Harry and Hermione. Those two are just about your age, and I'm sure you'll get along well with them."

"I'm sure we will, Mrs. Weasley," I said, as she had us sit down in the dining room table.

She then went to the base of the staircase, and called out, "Harry! Hermione! Can you come down? We've got some guests I want you to meet! RON, GEORGE, AND FRED! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND INTRODUCE YOURSELVES!"

Just then, two cracks were heard as a pair of twins materialized in the air in front of us.

"Hi, I'm Forge," said one, while the other said, "Hi, I'm Gred."

"Hi, Fred," I said, while Annabeth said, "Hi George."

"But—How?" they stuttered

"We have twins back where we're from who do the same thing," Annabeth and me say at the same time.

We then noticed the group of teens behind them who seemed to be about our age. There were two girls and two boys. One of the girls had brown, extremely-bushy hair while the other had straight, red hair. One of the boys had uncombed red hair, while the other (which was surprising) looked almost like me, except he was much less muscular, less tanned, wore glasses, and had a lightning shaped-scar on his forehead (something I definitely wouldn't be caught having willingly).

"Blimey, Harry," said the red-headed boy as soon as he noticed us, "He looks like he could be your twin, except for the fact that, you know, he's tanner, doesn't have glasses or your scar, is more muscular, seems oof. What was that for, Hermione?""

He was jabbed by the bushy haired girl, whose facial expression told him to shut up.

"Who are you?" asked my lookalike

"I'm Percy Jackson," I said, "Who're you?"

My lookalike looked over to Annabeth, who simply said, "You didn't ask who I am so I don't need to tell you. Besides, my boyfriend asked you a question."

The red-headed boy looked over at Annabeth, and he looked like he was struck by Eros. I'll admit, I got a little jealous, but it went away when I saw the look of disgust on Annabeth's face.

"I'm not answering his question until you tell me your name," said my lookalike

"Look," said Annabeth, "you asked my boyfriend his name, not me. The only sentence you said to me was just what you said, which was _after_ my boyfriend asked you your name, okay? I don't know about you British people, but us Americans answer a question presented before us prior to continuing with what we were doing, which, in this case, would be you answering my boyfriend's question and then asking me my name. Capiche?"

They all looked confused when Annabeth said Capiche, and she just rolled her eyes, and looked at my lookalike with irritation, "Do you understand?"

"Um, yeah, I think so," he said, "Um, I'm Harry Potter. What's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase," replied Wise Girl, "Now was that so hard?"

"No," mumbled Harry, blushing a little

"Next time your introducing someone," said Annabeth, "unless you ask everyone who they are, don't expect anyone else to answer if one of the people who doesn't know you asks what your name is."

"Um," said bushy haired girl, "I'm Hermione Granger. Sorry about Harry, he's famous around here, so practically _everyone_ knows his name, so he's not used to introducing himself."

"I'm Ginny Weasley," said the red headed girl

Annabeth and I looked at the red-headed boy, who was just staring at Annabeth, with a little drool coming out of his mouth. Hermione jabbed him once again, and he came back to reality.

"Um, I'm Ron Weasley," he said, "sorry about that."

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "try not to drool when looking at girls. Makes you seem more of an idiot."

"I'm afraid he can't get any more of a moron than he is," said Hermione, while Ron protested.

"All right," said Mrs. Weasley, "Your rooms are right in between Harry and Ron's and Hermione and Ginny's rooms. Ronald, why don't you show them their rooms?"

"Sure, Mum," replied Ron, before he led us to our rooms. Once we entered, and found our stuff to be already there, Ron said, "Hey, um, Annabeth?"

"Yes, Ron?" asked Annabeth

"Um," he said, looking like he wanted to say something but decided against it, "If you need anything, just let us know, all right?"

"Sure," replied Annabeth

Ron stepped out of the room, and waved a little, with a little smile, before Annabeth closed the door on him.

"Did you see him?" giggled Annabeth once the door was closed, "He looked like a total idiot!"

"It seems like he is one, isn't he?" I asked, sitting down on one of the two beds.

"Yes," said Annabeth, straddling my lap, "but unfortunately for him, he's not smart enough for me."

"Am I smart enough?" I asked, as she leaned in

"You're street smarts are good enough for me," she replied, before I closed the distance, both of smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**hallegallie:**

**UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE**

I'll try, but I might not be able to regularly. More like on random intervals.

**malcom son of athena:**

**Fred or Goerge has deid, but i don't remember which one. but it's still a good story.**

Yeah, I don't know either, but I don't really care for this story. I'm just keeping them alive, and that will probably be true for any other character that might have died/not be alive.

**Whisper the Ninetails:**

**I absolutely lurves the Gred and Forge thing! It cracks me up everytime I read it in the books! Also, I can'ts waits fors the nexts chapters. I like addings s to the ends ofs everythings. I does this in real lifes as wells. Why? I dunno. And regulars awesomesauce is awesome flavored. Buts it alsos comes in mango, cherry, candy, pie, and chocolate. Yums! –starts drinking awesomesauce, chocolate flavor- -gives you 3000 bottles of awesomesauce, mango flavored-**

Yay! More mango flavored awesome sauce! –pours all 3000 bottles of mango flavored awesome sauce into a giant cup and finishes cup in less than a minute- Yums! Anyways, I kind of got that from another HP/PJO crossover. I didn't even know it was in the books (Oops?!). Also, do you play Clash of Clans? (Join The Sweatshop Clan! Es muy funisioso!) Because I was attacking someone the other day with the username kirkbyHarry, whose clan name was Awesomesauce, which is why I'm asking you cuz it reminded me of you.

**The Almighty Pyro:**

**I'm going to quite my friend: "My man, hit that ass!" Go percy! Write soon!**

I'm not sure what quiteing a friend is, but okay! Also, I doubt that there'll be any mentions of that going on (I'm only not saying it to keep it more appropriate for those not ready for it by age).

**Chapter 8**

Percy POV

Soon, it was dinnertime, and me and Annabeth had to come downstairs to eat. When we got there, there was a spot on either side of Ron, who somehow got the side seat (the side where only one seat can fit). One of the spots was next to Harry, while the other was next to Hermione. I figured that boys were meant to be on one side and girls on the other, seeing as how Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley were on one side, and Ron, Fred, George, Harry, and Mr. Weasley were on the other (well, Fred, George, and Harry; Ron and Mr. Weasley were on the single seats). I sat next to Harry, while Annabeth sat next to Hermione. Just before I could sit down, however, Mrs. Weasley told me not to.

"Ron get up and give your seat to Percy," she said, "Kingsley told us how you and Annabeth needed to be next to each other, though he didn't explain why."

"We, um, don't like to talk about it," I said, as I got back up and sat in Ron's seat.

"That's all right dear," said Mrs. Weasley, while Ron and I switched plates

"Mum, why do I have to get up? That's my seat!" whined Ron

"Oh, get over it Ronald," said Mrs. Weasley, "It's just a seat."

Ron started to complain, but a look on Mrs. Weasley's face shut him up. While this went on, me and Annabeth started playing footsies under the table.

"So, Percy," said Mr. Weasley, "I understand that you have a pet Pegasus?"

"Ah, yes sir," I said, "Kingsley has told us that he's at Hogwarts, being taken care of by the gameskeeper."

"Blackjack's there?" asked Annabeth, halting our game of footsies for a sec, "Whitejill is there, as well!"

"I got Kingsley to bring her there as well," I said, "I figured Blackjack might get lonely and could use someone he knows."

"Thanks, Percy," she said, giving me a quick kiss.

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione awwed at this, while Ron said, "What is there to 'aww' about? All he did was bring in this Whitejill person/thing to keep his pet company."

He will regret calling Whitejill a thing. Nobody calls Whitejill a thing, except for Blackjack, but that's only when he's teasing the owl.

"For your information, Ron," started Hermione, but was interrupted by Annabeth, "Now listen here _Ronald_, Whitejill is not a _thing_. She is my pet owl, and my friend. So unless you have something against owls, I suggest you shut up and eat."

Ron looked scared shitless **(Sorry)** when Annabeth yelled at her. Annabeth, after yelling at Ron, put her utensils on her plate, apologized to everyone else, glared at Ron, and ran upstairs, probably to our room.

"Sorry about that," I said, as I kept my utensils on my plate, "I'll be right back."

I got up, and ran up to see if she was all right.

Harry POV

_Wow_ I thought _I've never seen anyone blow up like that for a pet. Nor have I ever heard about someone needing to be with someone else._

"Really Ronald?" asked Mrs. Weasley, "Not one day have they been here, and you've already upset them. I expect an apology from you when they get back, _if_ they get back."

I noticed Ron wincing as Mrs. Weasley yelled at him.

"Fine," he said, "I'll apologize when they come back."

Just then we heard laughter coming down the stairs. When we looked, we saw Percy carrying Annabeth over his shoulder like she weighed nothing, and she was laughing really hard. He came down, and placed her on her seat before sitting on his own.

"I still don't get how you're laughing so hard," said Percy

"You were tickling me," she said, before switching to some weird language. They kept talking in that language , laughing a few times, before realizing that we were all staring at them.

When they turned to us, blushing, Hermione asked, "What language was that?"

"Um, it's Greek," said Annabeth

"Where'd you learn that?" she asked

"It's our mother tongue," replied Annabeth

"I thought Greek was a language, not a tongue," said Ron

"No, Ron," said Hermione, "A mother tongue is the language you first learned to speak. For all of us, it's English, because we learnt English first before other languages. For Percy and Annabeth, it's Greek."

"Oh," said Ron, though we could tell he didn't get it.

Percy POV

The rest of the dinner was mostly uneventful. Annabeth and I decided we'd sleep early since there wasn't anything we could do (Mrs. Weasley wouldn't help us clean the dishes or anything), so we're on our beds, trying to sleep. (Mrs. Weasley thought that we might need two beds, though I swear both me and Annabeth told Kingsley we couldn't sleep unless we had the same beds when we're out of our apartment building).

"Annabeth," I whispered, too low for normal human ears since we're supposed to be sleeping.

"Yeah," she replied, in the same volume

"Whose bed do you want to use?" I asked

"My bed," she said, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are talking about us. I can hear them through the walls."

"Okay," I said, and got up, and crossed the room. I settled into her bed, with my arms wrapped around her and her arms on my chest. We both sighed in content before listening in on the group of teens in the next room.

"Have you seen her?!" asked Ron, "It's only a miracle that she knows who I am."

"I doubt she thinks of you positively, Ron," replied Hermione, "I mean, have you seen how those two look at each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they already did it."

I don't know about Annabeth, but I was blushing hard.

"Did what?" asked Ron, and after a while, Harry said, "Don't worry about it, Ron. Anyways, why are they coming here in the first place?"

"Don't tell anyone we told you this, Harry," said Ginny, "Not even we're supposed to know. I only heard about it from Fred and George, and they swore that it's true."

"What?" asked Harry

"Fred and George said that a few of the Order members were discussing this as we were coming back from our trip to Diagon Alley," said Ginny, "They said that there were two children that Kingsley was bringing back from the States. They said that they heard that Kingsley had told them that the kids were grandchildren of You-Know-Who and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"They're grandchildren of those two?" asked Hermione

"I didn't even know that they liked each other that way," said Harry

"No, you got it wrong," said Ginny, "Percy is the grandson of You-Know-Who and Annabeth's the granddaughter of Bellatrix."

"Who the heck would be the spouse of those two?" asked Hermione

"What's a spouse?" asked Ron

"A spouse is what you call one of a married couple," said Ginny, "like Mum is Dad's spouse, and Dad is Mum's spouse."

"Oh," said Ron. There was a pause before he said, "I don't get it."

"Don't' bother, Ron," said Hermione, "Let's just go get some sleep. Night, you two."

"Night, Ron," said Ginny, "Night Harry."

The way she said good night to Harry seemed a little flirtatious to me, but I'm not sure. She could have just been extra nice.

"G'night you two," said Harry

"Night guys," said Ron

I heard the door close, and Harry and Ron get ready to sleep.

"I swear Harry," said Ron, "I think Annabeth's a veela."

I wasn't sure if Harry responded after that, because I was soon entering snoozeland.


	9. Chapter 9

**Whisper the Ninetails:**

**Oh Ron, you're so clueless… And nope, not on clash of clans. I don't even know what that is.** **XD -gulps down 3 billion bottles of awesomesauce- -gives you 3 billion bottles of mango awesomesauce- I really likes awesomesauce... XD**

It's an app on the iPhone (Again, if anyone needs a clan, join The Sweatshop). –Takes 3 billion bottles of mango awesomesauce, drinks 3 billion bottles and stores rest in secret mango storage with extreme and slightly visible security system- Mangos are heavenly *shudders happily involuntarily*

**Celestial Unicorn:**

**update fast cuz i wanna know whats hapenin next k**

Even I want to know, and I haven't even written it yet

**harryginny9:**

**thanks… brilalint**

Thanks, and yet again, you've gone into wrong spelling mode –Slaps you until you promise to spell properly while throwing random non-insulting insults between each slap-

**Percabeth226:**

**I loooooooooooved this chapter. Good Ron everyone always gives you extravagant mangos, soo... Here's all the fresh mangoes I picked off my tree c:**

Yay! Mangos! Also, it's not my fault they give me the best thing since the start of beginnings.

**Chapter 9:**

Percy POV

The next morning, everyone was getting ready to leave for the Hogwarts Express. Annabeth and I had, unfortunately or fortunately, slept in and no one had come in to wake us up, so we had nearly missed our ride to King's Cross.

"Thank goodness you two had woken up in time," said Mrs. Weasley, "I was absolutely sure I had asked Ron to wake you two up."

When we looked at Ron, he was slightly blushing, "I forgot after breakfast."

"Typical," murmured Hermione, rolling her eyes.

When we got to King's Cross, Mrs. Weasley handed us our tickets.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley," said Annabeth, "these say Platform 9 ¾. I'm not sure how the train stations here in Britain work, but our train stations don't have a Platform 9 ¾."

"Oh, that's because Platform 9 ¾ is a magical platform, dear," said Mrs. Weasley

"Of course," I murmured, before we arrived between platforms 9 and 10.

"All right, here we are," said Mrs. Weasley, as we stood in front one of the beams, "Why don't you two watch one of us go through before you two do it, hmm?"

"No need, Mrs. Weasley. I think we can do it," I said, before turning to Annabeth, "Let's see if you can beat my gymnastic entrance to the platform

She smirked, "We'll see who's better."

I went to beam behind us to get a head start and ran to the right beam. Before reaching the beam, I somersaulted twice, before spinning into the beam and sticking the landing on the other side. I waited near the beam I came out of.

"What did you do?" I asked, giving her a quick kiss

"A cartwheel, a somersault, and a few spins in the air," she replied, once we finished the kiss, "You should have seen them; they were really surprised. I doubt any of them had their mouths closed after our entrance to this platform."

"It was a good idea, huh?" I asked, leaning in slightly

"Very good," said Annabeth, also leaning in

Just as we were getting ready to kiss, Mr. Weasley interrupted, "Very impressive as well. Did you practice that before coming here?"

"Nope," I said, pulling away from Annabeth quickly, "Just a spur of the moment kind of thing."

"And he challenged me," said Annabeth, "and I can't refuse a challenge."

Before we could continue the conversation, the train whistle blew.

"Oh goodness, only five minutes left," said Mrs. Weasley, "Percy, Annabeth, follow us. We'll show you where to keep your trunks."

"All right," I replied, and we hurried to the luggage compartment, where we kept our trunks.

We quickly entered the nearest seating compartment, and waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before finding a place to sit.

"So," said Hermione, "What's it like? Living in the States, I mean."

"Well," I said, "it depends on where you live. If you're in one of the major cities, like New York or San Francisco, then you probably want to keep your guard up."

"But the less urban you go," said Annabeth, "the less danger you have."

"Trust us," I said, "we've had plenty of experience with most kinds of places in the US."

"Why is that?" asked Ron

"Well, um," I said, "We don't like to talk about it much."

"We've kind of had bad experiences with those," said Annabeth

"Where exactly do you live in New York?" asked Harry, "I remember seeing New York on a map of the US once, and it seemed like triangularish."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I chuckled

"We live in Manhatten," I said, "which is on Long Island."

They looked a little confused, which prompted Annabeth into saying, "Long Island's a strip of land just off the shore of the southern tip of New York."

They still looked confused, so we told them not to worry about it.

"So where did you go to school before you found out you were a wizard?" asked Hermione

"We went to a muggle school called Goode High," I said

"So how did you find out you were wizards?" asked Hermione

"Yeah," said Ron, "how did you find out you were grandchildren of You-Know-Who and Bellatrix Lestrange?"

As soon as Ron said the names of our grandparents, we got really uncomfortable.

"Um," I said, "Can we not mention who our grandparents are?"

"So it's true then?" he asked, oblivious as ever

"Ronald!" scolded Hermione, "Don't you see how uncomfortable you're making them! Obviously, they're not ready to talk about it."

"Maybe that's because they already knew," said Ron, "And they're here to try and finish what their grandparents couldn't!"

"Ronald!" scolded Hermione once again, but I had enough

"I'm out of here," I said, getting up

"I'm coming with you," said Annabeth, following my example

"Don't bother following us," I said, "We can tell who doesn't want us and who does."


	10. Chapter 10

**Guest **

**MANGO JAM!))  
Original recipe makes 3 cupsChange Servings  
2 pounds ripe mangoes  
1 1/2 cups white sugar  
3/4 cup water  
3 saffron threads (optional)  
Directions**

Boil, steam, or microwave the whole mangoes until soft. Cool, then remove the peel and inner seed; place the mango pulp in a large bowl. Use a fork or potato masher to mash the pulp well.  
Place the sugar and water in a large saucepan over low heat, stir mixture, and bring to a boil. When mixture begins boiling, increase heat to medium-high. Continue boiling until fine, soft threads form, 270 degrees F (135 degrees C). Stir in the mango pulp, add the saffron threads, if desired, and boil until the mixture thickens, about 5 minutes.  
Pour cooked jam into sterilized jars and seal according to canning directions.

PREP  
15 mins  
COOK  
45 mins

*Stares at recipe for 5 minutes before dashing to make it* *Comes back eating scrumdiddliumptious mango jam* Thank you so much for the recipe. It is the best jam I've ever tasted.

**Guest**

**I really liked this chapter. You should have them be in Gryffindor.**

That's what I'm planning since demigods have to face monsters and all (except for Drew, she gets the squid, if you know what I mean )

**Whisper The Ninetales**

**Hey! Hey you! You! Yes, you! -is talking to Ron- STOP BEING SUCH A DIMWIT! Sheesh... I must askies you an importants questions... Do you like dinosaurs? -grants you 50000 billion mangoes with 5999999 bottles of awesomesauce mango flavor- See? Dinosaurs are awesome! I don't know what that has to do with anythings**

Yay! 50000 billion mangoes with 5999999 bottles of awesome sauce mango flavor! *Eats 50000 billion mangoes and stores 50000 billion mangoes in secret hideout and drinks 5999999 bottles of awesome sauce mango flavor and stores 5999999 bottles of awesome sauce mango flavor in secret hideout* Btw, Dinosaurs have to do with a lot of things, just not this one. Unlike mangoes, however, which have to do with everything. Oh, and yes, I like dinosaurs.

**Percabeth226**

**Awe, poor Annabeth and Percy ): AND ERMAGERDS AWESOME SAUCE ON KEWL BEANS or kewl mangoes... Yeah, awesome mangos sauce on top of kewl mangoes... Be right back *runs into kitchen and fixes a dish of awesome mango sauce on top of kewl mangoes* and thar ya go c;**

Yay! Awesome mango sauce on kewl mangoes! *Shoves down awesome mango sauce on top of kewl mangoes down throat without choking* Thanks you sos much!

**Celestial Unicorn**

**yay i found ouyt what happened next D but now there is a problem -_- that problem is...i havnt rewarded u yet so here is 1000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000 everlasting mango trees,1000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00 mango cream sodas (they exsist) and a mango unicorn P enjoy**

OMG! NO WAY! EVERLASTING MANGO TREES! *Faints from sheer awesomeness of everlasting mango trees*

**harryginny9:**

**thanks…brilliant**

No, thank you

**DaughterofHades:**

**-gives u fivety trillion mangos for an update-**

Yay! Mangos! –Eats all fifty trillion mangos in one bite-

**Chapter 10**

Percy POV

When we arrived at the castle, Annabeth and I both gasped. The architecture of the castle was amazing! What? I don't _always_ zone off when Annabeth talks about architecture. Besides, if I did, then, I'd be in trouble with her and I don't want that.

"Oh my gods," said Annabeth, "the architecture of the castle is…"

"Simply amazing," I said

"I was going to say based on the Anglo-Franks architecture," she replied, and after looking at my pouty face (yes I have one, and yes, it works on moms and girlfriends), "but that works too."

I grinned, and gave her a peck on the cheek, before we got up to get into our robes (which I still can't believe we have to wear).

"I still can't believe we have to wear skirts," grumbled Annabeth as we exited the carriage. When we got out, the first thing we noticed was the half-giant yelling, in a slightly thick English accent that made his grammar sound bad (again, blame Annabeth), for first years.

We weren't sure where to go, since this was our first (and last) year at Hogwarts, but the rest of the kids in our grade (year, class, whatever) were going on carriages pulled by weird skeletal horses. We were just standing there, when an aged-lady (and that's saying it nicely) came up to us.

"I presume you two are the ones Kingsley retrieved from the States?" she asked

"Yes, we are, ma'am," said Annabeth, "and you are?"

"My name is Professor McGonagall," she said, "may I know your names so that I can add them to the list of those who need to be sorted?"

"I'm Percy Jackson," I said, "and this is Annabeth Chase."

"Thank you," she said, before waving her wand and muttering something in Latin. A quill (feather), parchment, and ink bottle appeared, and the quill started writing something onto the parchment, after dipping itself into the ink bottle, of course.

"I trust that Kingsley has informed you of the environment of which your pets have been placed into?" asked McGonagall.

"He mentioned that they were with the groundskeeper, Hagrid," said Annabeth

"Is that true?" I asked

"Why, of course," she replied, "Why ever would you think otherwise?"

"When you were brought up the way we were," I said, "it's kind of hard not to doubt people."

"Our neighborhood wasn't the best it could be," said Annabeth

"All right," replied McGonagall, though she seemed hesitant, "You will have to follow me for your sorting. At Hogwarts, we have 4 houses: Gryffindor, for the brave and daring; Slytherin, for the cunning and ambitious; Ravenclaw, for the intelligent and witty; and Hufflepuff, for the hard working and fair. When Hogwarts was first made, there were four founders: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. They all handpicked their children during their lives at the school, since they had different views on who they should teach. In order for them to be able to choose those who believe should come to Hogwarts, they placed part of their brains into the hat of Godric Gryffindor, which eventually became known as the Sorting Hat. The reason I am telling you this is because the very same Sorting Hat is going to sort you two into one of the houses here at Hogwarts."

"All right, Professor McGonagall," said Annabeth

"Now follow me," she said, before opening a pair of huge doors, and walking in. We followed in, and we could feel the eyes on us. Though they couldn't really affect us (the amount of stares you get from newcomers at camp when we walk through is amazing), the staring was really getting annoying.

There was a bunch of younger children waiting at the front of these very long tables, and after Professor McGonagall walked passed them, we waited with the younger children. When she reached the pedestal with an owl on the front, she turned and beckoned us to the front. We did what she said, and stood on either side of her.

"Now," she said, "For those arriving at Hogwarts for the first time, welcome; for those who are returning, welcome back. I expect those who know the rules to follow them. Now, as you may have noticed, we have two students who seem out of place. This is because neither them nor us, here at Hogwarts, were aware of their heritage; both of which are descendants from a witch or wizard. They have been caught up in the information for the years 1-6, and will be starting this year in year 7. However, they, like all those starting their first year here at Hogwarts, will need to be sorted, and I expect the house in which they are sorted into to receive them well. Now, without a further ado, let the sorting begin. When I call your name, you will come up and sit on the stool, and will be sorted."

Annabeth and I rejoined the group of kids, and waited for our names to be called. Soon, it was Annabeth's turn as Professor McGonagall called her up with a 'Chase, Annabeth'.

She gave me a quick peck on the lips, before walking up to the stool, and sitting down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on top of her head, and she gasped slightly. Though I could hear her gasp, no one else seemed to realize it, and I realized that her gasp was too out of a mortal's hearing range to be heard. As time went on, the hat seemed to be confused on where to place her, eventually picking Gryffindor as her house. Unlike all the other sortings, where there was clapping after the sorting (usually the loudest being from the table who the person was sorted into), after Annabeth's sorting, there was a lot of whispers.

She removed the hat, and placed it neatly on the stool, before going to sit at the Gryffindor table, near Harry, Hermione, and the two redheads. Soon, it was my turn, and I got up to sit on the stool. As soon as I stepped onto the first step, the hat yelled Gryffindor. Everyone was silent, as I made my way over to Annabeth, and sat next to her, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"The hat wasn't sure which house I should go in," she said, "it couldn't decided between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

"I can see why, _Wise_ Girl," I said, and she blushed slightly

"Come on," she said, "let's see who gets sorted where."

The rest of the sorting was a blur for me, but as soon as the sorting was done, an owl came down and dropped a letter on the owl pedestal. McGonagall opened up the letter, and read it quickly. She then looked up, and said, "It seems that we will be having two Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors."

Before she could say anymore, the big double doors opened to reveal a small toad-like lady with way too much pink on her.

"Even Miss Af doesn't wear _that_ much pink," I mumbled, and quickly sending a apology to Lady Aphrodite.

"Who's Miss Af?" asked Ron, turning his face of disgust from the toad-lady onto me

"A relative who's obsessed with love," I said, and lightning flashed before I quickly sent an apology to Lady Aphrodite again.

The toad-lady walked up, oblivious to the stares, and waited next to McGonagall, who moved out of the way. The toad-lady stepped up to the pedestal, and I was surprised that her face was visible above it.

"Good morning everyone," she chirped cheerily

"It _was_," mumbled Ron, and people mumbled in agreement.

"I hope that you have had a wonderful summer vacation," she continued, "Now, I apologize for not being here earlier, but the Ministry has decided that once again, someone is needed here to make sure that the education here at Hogwarts returns to what it was prior to the little mishap that had postponed the education of many of you half-br, ahem, excuse me, non-pure wizards last year. The Ministry has chosen me, Professor Umbridge, as that someone after I have been able to escape the many centaurs that reside in the Forbidden Forest. For those who I have taught previously, I hope to start on a fresh leaf, and with those I have not yet taught, I hope to have a memorable year with you. I have been informed by the Minister of Magic that I will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, as I have in my last year of teaching. I hope that we have a wonderful year, and that it will be as fruitful for you as I hope it will be."


	11. Chapter 11

**I love murder**:

***takes largest mango in the world and makes it into a house for you* Here you go! Now you can live in the very thing you are the divine protector of! I shall me your neighbor. I live in the giant banana. HAHA!**

Yes! A house made from a giant mango! We shall be the giant fruit people and everyone shall fear our giant fruits! *Laughs crazily* *Takes out monkey pillow and whispers* Oh Mr. Mango, please tell me I'm not the only one creeped out by our neighbors name.

Onto the story!

**NiniCere:**

**Pooh nothing good can come from umbridge**

Ikr?

**McCountryGirl:**

**You'd think Annabeth would be Ravenclaw…Anyway, here's a crate of mangos I found on the side of the road. Use them to make creative juice to write a new chapter. :-)**

Yay! Mangos! *Takes crate of mangos* I will use these mangos very well *smiles widely*: And I will use their juice even better than their fruit *Smiles so wide its creepy* Anyways, yeah, Annabeth could be in Ravenclaw (Which is what the hat had difficulty with) but with the life that she had (if you haven't read the first two fanfics I've written in this series, than read them for more info cuz it's different than Rick Riordan's version), she'd be more suited in Gryffindor (either way, I figured demigods (except for Drew) would end up in Gryffindor since they have to face monsters (except for Drew) almost every time they're not being protected by magical borders or anything, and so, that takes a lot of bravery to do so, which would be one of Gryffindor's characteristics; though, granted some people can be chalked up for the other houses, such as Athena's kids for Ravenclaw and Hades/Thanatos kids for Slytherin, I still feel that they have just as much, if not more, bravery than their other qualities). Enough of the rant, Mango Time! *Does mango dance while jamming to mango tunes in a mango club with only mango-related-drinks such as mango cream soda, mango juice, and mango lassi*

*Slurs* Onto the story! *stumbles and falls to the ground passed out from too much mango drinking*

**Chapter 11:**

Percy POV

When the pink toad lady (I will never be able to call her Professor Umbridge) finished her speech, there was a scattered applause, mainly from the younger kids. None of the older kids applauded either.

"Why is no one clapping?" I asked

"That lady is probably the most hated professor in the history of Hogwarts," said Ron

"No one liked her when she first taught here three years ago," said Harry, "and when she did teach, it was all theories and never any practical teachings. We barely learned anything from her."

"Well thank goodness you were there Harry," said Hermione, "but I don't like the look of this. I think that the Ministry's trying to interfere again and have us learn theories and no practicality in our lessons."

"Ugh," I groaned, "the last thing I need is more reading."

"Oh come on, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, "we already took care of our dyslexia, remember?"

"Doesn't mean I'll like reading any better," I said

"What about all those times you've read when I've asked you to?" she asked

"That's because you asked me to," I said, "Doesn't mean I'll like it though."

"Fine then," she replied, "I'll get a book that you'll like and you'll see the wonders of reading."

"You do that," I said, "Gods know that it'll be a tough challenge."

"I could show you to the library, if you want," offered Hermione

_Crap,_ I though,_ we forgot that they were right there._

"That'd be great," said Annabeth, "thanks!"

"You're welcome," said Hermione

"Um, guys," said a guy with a roundish face, "McGonagall is talking again, and I want to hear what she says."

"Sorry Neville," apologized Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

I turned my attention back to Professor McGonagall, who was indeed talking.

"I would like to warn everyone that the Forbidden Forest is not a place for students to roam without a supervising staff member. I would also like to inform everyone that a list of banned items is posted on the door of Flich's office, and includes, but not restricted to, any product of the Weasley twins, Fred and George, as well as most items from Zanko's Joke Shop. Now, that is all for announcements. Let the feast begin!"

With that, food appeared in front of us, and I took a bunch of food. I brought out a jar of Greek fire and me and Annabeth sacrificed part of our food to the gods.

"Vy abe you sabrifibing bood?" asked Ron angrily, with his mouth stuffed, which made him sound more stupid than angry.

"Religious tradition," I answered

"That's a stupid tradition," said Ron, "I don't like it."

"We weren't asking for your approval," I said

"Just because you don't like it," said Annabeth, "doesn't mean we can't do it."

"Yeah," I said, "I'm talking with you, aren't I?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron, getting angry

"Hey, guys!" said Harry, "Break it up!"

"Yeah," said Hermione, "Ron, apologize."

"Me?!" asked Ron, "Why should I apologize? They should apologize for wasting food and insulting me!"

"You made fun of their tradition, Ron," said Hermione, "Apologize."

"I'm sorry," he submitted, before mumbling, "that you had to waste your food."

"That wasn't even a real apology," I said

"You heard that?" asked Ron

"It was hard not to hear," said Annabeth

"Fine," he said, "I'm sorry that I made fun of your religious tradition. Can you please stop it?"

"We accept your apology," I said

"But we can't stop doing it," said Annabeth

"It's our religious tradition," I said

"It's like asking you guys to stop having the House Cup distributed at the end of the year," said Annabeth

"Why would we do that?" asked Ron, "That's the only way we can beat Slytherin at something."

"Exactly my point," said Annabeth, "our tradition of sacrificing food for our gods is just as important, if not more, for us as beating the Slytherins at the House Cup is to you."

Ron stared at Annabeth for a while before stating, "I don't get it."

"I'll explain it to him later," said Hermione, before Annabeth could say anything

"So how did you not know of the fact that you two are wizards?" asked Harry

"According to Kingsley, young wizards and witches show some signs of magic, right?" asked Annabeth, and the trio nodded

"We never showed any of those signs," I said

"Really?" asked Hermione, in a tone that said 'I know more than you.' "All wizards show signs of magic when they're younger."

"Not anymore," I said, before getting up with the rest of the wizards in the room.

"Can you guys show us where the dormitories are?" asked Annabeth

"That will not be necessary," said a voice behind us. We turned around and saw Professor McGonagall standing there, "I will show you two to your dormitories. Kingsley has notified me of your nightly needs, and I have arranged for those needs to be met."

"No need for that Professor McGonagall," I said

"Oh, don't bother," she replied, "Follow me you two."

I looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who just shrugged.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand, gave her a quick peck before we hurried to keep pace with Professor McGonagall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Percabeth226:**

**I really like this fanfic. In most HP PJO cross overs, they have them all getting along. I like the fights. Even though it destroys my feels… Anyways, MANGO FRIES WITH MANGO KETCHUP (or sauce if you prefer) FOR THE AMAZINGNESS THAT IT THIS STORY**

Yay! Mango fries! The only side better to mango burgers than a mango salad! Anyways, I kind of like the fights. I mean, the Harry Potter trio aren't likely to get along with people just as fast (If I remember correctly, Neville stood up to them to stop them from losing more points to Gryffindor).

**Percy J slash Twilight Sparkle**

**Hey! don't be creeped out by miy minion's name! Murder is awesome!**

Um… not it's not. Btw, I don't like twilight

**Whisper The Ninetales:**

**Sorry for not reviewingast chapter! Didn't check my email when it was posted till this one was up…"As a gift for this and last chapter…I grant you…-drumroll-A MAGICAL MANGO KITTY WITH MAGICAL MANGO POWERS THAT GIVES YOU AS MANY MANGOES AS YOU WANT! Oh and 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 bottles of mango awesomesauce. Enjoy!**

Kitty! (I'm not a cat person, but I'll make an exception this time) –Plays with kitty and drinks 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 bottles of mango awesomesauce and stores 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 bottles of mango awesomesauce in secret mango hideout at the same time- You are forgiven for any crimes you may have committed to world of Avatar (bender kinds)

**dyingoflaughter:**

**This may give you a heart attack but…I have never a mango in my life and I don't know what they taste like. On another note update please.**

Someone get this person a mango, STAT! S/he's on extreme mango deprevation! Don't worry person, we'll save you. WHERE'S THAT MANGO?!

**Chapter 12**

Percy POV

We arrived in front of a picture (which, like all pictures in this place, moved), who asked, "Password?"

"Wattlebird," said Professor McGonagall

The picture swung open to reveal a doorway, which we stepped through

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room," said Professor McGonagall, "Where you'll probably be doing most of your interactions with the rest of the Gryffindor house. As you go up the stairs, you'll find the dormatories. Boys are on the left, and girls are on the right. Neither gender is allowed to go into a dormitory of the opposite gender. You're dormitory, however, is at the end of the dormitories. This is due to the fact that there is a charm set up for males not to be able to go to the female dorms. I have extended this charm to not allow any student to be able to reach your dormitories."

"He hem," said shrilly-ish voice behind us at a poor attempt at clearing one's throat.

We turned around to see Professor Umbridge

"Excuse me Professor," she said, "but I couldn't help but overhear in the Great Hall that these two needed dormitories separate from the rest of the school population. May I ask why?"

Just then, the Gryffindor house started to file in, and they halted when they say Professor Umbridge.

"Dolores," said Professor McGonagall, "if you wish to know, I shall speak with you in my office. I don't know about you, but I refuse to divulge personal information about any of our students to anyone without their permission."

"All right," said Professor Umbridge, "I shall see you in your office once you are done here."

"Thank you," said Professor McGonagall as Professor Umbridge walked out of the common room. She then came to us, and whispered, "Kingsley has informed me of your other heritage. As much as I am uncertain to the truth of this information, I wish not to get on their bad side for now, and will postpone further judgement of whether the information Kingsley has given me is true or not. Now, do not get this wrong; I trust Kingsley. It's just that the information of this nature should not be handled lightly."

"We understand Professor McGonagall," said Annabeth

"It is somewhat hard to believe at first," I said, "but I'm sure they'll understand your reasoning."

"I sure hope so," said Professor McGonagall, before leaving us and heading out of the common room, presumably to speak with Professor (Dolores) Umbridge.

"What did McGonagall want?" asked Harry once she left

"She was just informing us of our dormitories," I said

"But you'll be staying with us, right?" asked Ron, "And your girlfriend will be staying with Hermione, right?"

"No," I said, "we'll be staying together."

"Why is that?" asked Hermione, "The two genders are not allowed to stay together."

"Well, we're an exception to that rule," I said, "We _need_ to be together."

"We can't sleep without each other," added Annabeth

"I don't believe it," said Hermione, "I don't think you two need each other to sleep."

"We have nightmares so bad, we wake up screaming," I said

"And the only way we can't have nightmares is if we sleep with each other," said Annabeth

"All right," said Hermione, "Let's do an experiment than. For the first few days, you two will sleep in the gender appropriate dormitory and after that, we'll all sleep in the Common Room, and you two can sleep together. If it is true that you need each other to sleep, than I won't stop you."

"You just won't quit, huh?" I smiled

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded

"You just can't stand to be wrong," I said, "By the way you present yourself tells me that. By your demeanor, I can guess that you have a plan brewing that will show that you're right."

"You'll probably drop a nightmare preventing potion into mine and Percy's mouth whenever we sleep for the experiment," said Annabeth, "and trust us, you'll fail. Not even your potions will be able to stop our nightmares."

"You want to bet?" asked Ron, "Hermione's plans never fail."

"All right," said Annabeth, "we'll do it. Starting tomorrow."

"No, today," said Hermione

"Listen," I said, "this is our first day here at Hogwarts. We'd prefer it to have a little more adjustmentation and a little less experimentation, capice?"

"Fine," said Hermione, "but just today until the experiment is over."

"Agreed," we said, before heading up to our dormitory.

_Harry POV_

"Should we inform McGonagall about this?" I asked as soon as the Americans went up to their dormitory

"No," replied Hermione, "but we should inform our dorm mates. They should know that we'll be having an experiment."

"I doubt our dormmates will like that," I said

"Hmm," said Hermione, "How about this: Annabeth will stay in my dorm, since I can just have my dorm mates have a slumber party with one of the other dorms; while you two and Percy sleep here in the Common Room?"

"Can we bring our beds?" asked Ron

"You'll be sleeping on the coaches," said Hermione

"Hermione," whined Ron

"Oh, suck it up Ronald," said Hermione, "It's only for a few days."

"What's for a few days?" asked Ginny

"The Americans say that they need each other to sleep," said Hermione, "which is why they have their own dorm. I don't believe them, since I think that they're just trying to find a way to break the rules, so I set up a deal with them: the blonde will sleep in my dorm and Percy will sleep with Harry and Ron here in the Common Room for a few days to see if they get their so called 'nightmares' that they claim they get when they're not together, and if they do when they're away from each other and not when they are together, then I'll believe them. More."

"I'm in," she replied

"Just like that?" asked Ron

"Yes Ron," said Ginny, "I'm capable of making my own decisions."

"Fine," said Ron, "now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep."

"I'm coming with you, mate," I said, and said good night to Hermione and Ginny before dashing off to my bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Guest:**

**Make longer chalters other than that awesome**

Thanks, and I think this might be one of my longer chapters too. It's just hard for me to write more than 1K words in a chapter unless its something that can't be broken up between chapters, so yeah

**Sula Rose Daughter of Chaos:**

**Great story!**

There are Mango cookies and here is a MANGO supply that could feed a continent!

Yay! Mango cookies! Om nom nom nom! AnywayRuthann's! I really try to write it so that you guys will like it.

**g:**

**UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE Here's the celestial bronze mango, it will give you anything mango and the taste is the best**

Yay! Celestial Mango! I will eat it and use it in battle then eat it again and then plant the seed and that grow more celestial bronze mangos and use _them_ in battle and then…and then…and then…*hyperventilates for a few seconds before fainting*

**Shade IronClaw:**

**Awesome man, for that I give you a mango tree that every time a mango is picked a new one grows back a few minutes! If you update quickly, I'll give you another one ;D**

Yay! Self-Replenishing mango tree! (Not that a normal one isn't, but you get the jist) Om nom nom! Thank you very much, Mr. IronCLaw!

**Celestial Unicorn:**

**hooray for fighting! oh and hermione's plan will fail right?**

Yay! I don't know, will it? ;D Jk, just read and find out. I just like teasing (btw, just as a side note, I'm going to find all of your wild friends and bring back a few and create a celestial unicorn army to help the mango army take over the fruit kingdom since unicorns are vegetarians and stuff, okay?)

**harryginny9:**

**loved it…superb**

Thanks!

**Lost Daughter of Poseidon:**

**OMGs! You need to Update! This story is just too AWESOME to handle! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE EXPERIMENT! ****100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Mangos for YOU! ;)**

**Lost Daughter of Poseidon**

Yes! *Eats 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 and stores 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 in secret mango hideout* I will now update faster thanks to you (or try to anyways)

**Percabeth226:**

**I like this… experiment… Torture is fun *smiles evilly* ahem.. um…**

**Well then, on to the main point. Excellent chapter, really excellent. I give you… A mango in the shape of Tardis! And I life-sized Tardis, not a mini-one *smiles smugly***

Yay! Tardis-shaped mango! Okay, I'll be honest, I had to look what a tardis is to actually know what it was shaped like, but I found it! (Btw, is it still functioning as a normal Tardis?). Also, do you need to be checked in somewhere? Because I'm not sure a normal person would like unnecessary torture. (I'm not saying that I'm normal, but from my observations of said 'normal' persons, claiming unnecessary torture to be fun isn't really part of their likingness)

**dyingoflaughter:**

**Love the story. Still haven't had a mango though. Btw, I'm a girl, tomboy.**

I'll get you that mango sometime or another. Unfortunately, I'm not able to come myself seeing as I'm not legally allowed to drive any vehicle as of yet, but when I do, I will hunt you down and feed you a mango myself. Until then, I'll keep attempting to send other peoples with mangos in hopes of feeding you your fist mango. (On a side note, I never really guessed that girls would describe themselves as tomboys, not that I've got anything against you, but just a thought)

**MiSaNaHyu:**

**ugh… now I feel like I'm starting to hate Hermione!**

Yeah, it's always fun when there's a fight going on somewhere. Makes me want to bring out my mango popcorn :D

**NiniCere:**

**Wow the trio is really stubborn!**

Yeah, I figured that they'd be somewhat stubborn in their beliefs. Especially Hermione, seeing as how she's considered the brightest witch of her age.

**Whisper The Ninetales:**

**Wow Hermione... You absolutely SUCK. I mean, really? They need to be together, SUCK IT UP. Oh yah, as a present for an amazingness chapter... 3000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000 bottles of mango awesomesauce. And double that amount of mangoes!**

Yay! *Drinks 3000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000 bottles of mango awesome sauce and stores 3000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000 bottles of mango awesome sauce in secret mango hideout while eating 6000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000 mangos and storing 6000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000 in secret mango hideout* *Gets drunk off of mangos and mango-related items* Time for nappy-nappy *Stumbles and falls to the ground, knocked out*

**Chapter 13**

Percy POV

The next day, once Annabeth and I got ready, we headed to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table near the Golden Trio (I heard a few kids around the school calling them that).

"Are you ready to be proven wrong tonight?" asked Hermione (a little too smugly might I add) when we sat down.

Once we sacrificed our food to the gods, we responded.

"The only thing proven tonight," I said, "is that Annabeth and I need to be with each other to sleep."

"Oi, you two are idiots!" said Ron, "Especially if you think that Hermione's wrong. She's almost never wrong."

I had to restrain Annabeth when Ron called her an idiot, so she settled with insulting him in Greek.

"Word to the wise," I said, before rewording, "or doofus in this case, never insult Annabeth's intelligence. She's got more brains than this whole school combined."

"Yeah right," said Hermione, "I've been told that I'm the brightest witch for my age."

"Being told something and actually being something are two completely different things," said Annabeth, "and personally, I'd rather be bright and undiscovered than be discovered and a fraud."

"She's got a point," said Neville

"Neville, who's side are you on?" asked Harry

"The side of Herbology," he replied

"Good answer Neville," I said, "Always go for the neutral choice."

"You just say that so you don't get on anyone's bad side," said Annabeth

"It's better to have a neutral answer and not be wrong," I said, "than have a biased answer and be humiliated/embarrassed later."

"Harry's had a few experiences like those, haven't you Harry?" asked Neville, smiling, and laughed, along with me and Annabeth, at his blush

"Stop laughing at Harry," scolded Hermione

"We're not laughing at Harry," I said

"We were laughing with him," said Annabeth, "Honestly, you might be bright in terms of knowledge, but you're not that bright when it comes to reading people."

"Oh, really?" asked Hermione, "Let's test it out then."

"Fine," said Annabeth, "We pick people for each other to see who can read the assigned person better."

"Who'll go first?" asked Hermione

I quickly brought out a quarter, and told them to choose a side.

"I thought American quarters had an eagle on the back," said Hermione

"1999 quarters do," I said, "from then on, there's a different thing on the back depending on the state, and recently, a historic site, landmark, or something of the sort from five different states for a few years." **(This is true, even the last part)**

"Oh," said Hermione, "well, I choose heads."

"Then my side is tails," said Annabeth

I flip, and it landed on tails

"So Hermione chooses the person and Annabeth has to ready him/her," I said, "Hermione, pick the person."

"Neville," said Hermione (Again, a little too smugly in my opinion)

"Neville?" asked Annabeth

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" asked Hermione

"There is something called clarification, you know," said Annabeth, and Hermione snorted

Annabeth then diverted her attention to Neville and started examining him.

"All right," she said, after a few seconds

"So quickly?" asked Hermione, "All right, then. What can you tell about Neville by just reading him?"

"Easy," she replied, "He's a brave kid, but had self-confidence issues early on. He had lost his parents to insanity and lives with one or two of his grandparents. He loves Herbology and has trouble remembering things, despite using several techniques to try and improve his memory. I suggest eating more memory-helping foods, such as almonds or fish. Also, if I may, I believe I can also tell you how he might be feeling right now."

"Go ahead," said Neville before the Golden Trio could respond

"From what I can tell," said Annabeth, "You're bored at the moment, but also slightly intrigued, if I do say so myself, by my ability to read into you. You feel like you're being forced to do this, and the only reason you are allowing yourself to continue participating is because of not wanting to disappoint your friends. You feel as if others think that you are a disappointment, despite the many attempts by friends, colleagues, family, and professors, however many of the last two may be, to make you think otherwise. As I stated before, your self-confidence was low prior to your studies at Hogwarts, after which you began to experience the many subjects provided by this institution, and gained self-confidence, particularly after realizing an exceptional skill in Herbology and related areas of study. You also feel like you have something to prove, despite the fact that there is no one worth proving anything to. You also feel like you need to please your grandmother, despite her constant efforts to help you. I suggest speaking with a specialist to help you with your feelings of disappointing others and having to prove something to others. I'd go deeper, but I feel as if I'd intrude on a more personal level there."

"Thanks," mumbled Neville, though he was more or less in shock at Annabeth's ability to read into him

"Oh please," said Hermione, "I doubt Neville actually does feel that way, right Neville?"

"Actually," said Neville, "She was quite accurate."

"Oh please," said Hermione, "I can do better than that, and provide an even more accurate reading of a person."

"All right then," said Annabeth, "Do Percy."

"Fine," said Hermione, before looking intently at me. I looked right back, and after a few minutes, she groaned, "I can't read anything from him."

"What are you talking about?" asked Neville, "There are signs indicating several different things right now."

"I agree with Neville," said Ron and Harry at the same time

"Like what?" asked Hermione

"Well," said Ron

"Neville, you start," said Harry

_Neither of them wanted to prove Hermione wrong_ I thought

"Well, first of all," said Neville, "the fact that he's constantly moving something shows signs of an overactive body, and the constantly diverting eyes indicate a slgith deficit of attention. Possibly ADD or ADHD. The look in his eyes tell me that he's in love, and the repeated looks at Annabeth tell me that he can't take his mind off her and that she still causes him to lose his breath sometimes. The way he looks at her also tells me that he believes her to be the most beautiful creature on the planet and has his eyes set only on her. Though, I can't read anything else other than that."

"That's fairly accurate," I said, "though it's the multiverse, Neville, not the planet."

"Sorry," he mumbled

"S'okay," I said, "other than that, it was really accurate."

"Neville, where did that come from?" asked Hermione

"When you live my life, you get used to reading people," said Neville.

Just then, McGonagall told us all to leave for our classes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Guest:**

**YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOUR DAYS! UPDATE BY TOMORROW OR I WILL BURN EVERY MANGO TREE I SEE!**

You demon! I don't want to see the sight of you ever again. Btw, I got busy over the past few days (one of which was a trip that prevented me from accessing my laptop where I write the chapters), so I couldn't really write anything.

**g**

yay my post was in the chapter, mango armor for you and mango sword, its edible and regenerates, its with the celestial bronze mango

**dyingoflaughter:**

**Trust me I'm an american tomboy and proud of it. I'm going hunting tomorrow. And don't you track my down I'll just get a mango from walmart or something. Also you're mentioned on my profile check it out**

Good, you'll need the mangonious heavenly goodness that is a mango. Also, fine I won't track you down, but only if you get a mango. I've never gone hunting, and I doubt I will. I'm not one to harm anything, especially including a weapon of any sort. And yes, I am mango obsessed, thank you very much!

**kyle2746:**

**ohh mango i no ur busy with stuff 4 me byt that ca wait plz up load notehr chaptah and i will give you all the mangos in the world**

I'll try, dude. I'll try. Btw, check your pm.

**Whisper The Ninetales:**

**Ha ha Hermione. Annabeth is just so much better than you. Deal with it! And as a present –drumroll- A MANGO CASTLE! EVERYTHING IS MADE OF MANGOES! EVEN THE PLATES AND FORKS AND SPOONS AND FOOD! MANGOWARE AND MANGO BEDS AND MANGO EVERYTHING!**

Yes! Now, I can go there and enjoy playing mango video games on mango flat screen TVs with mango game consoles and drink mango drinks at the same time.

**dark evil angel:**

**Bravo! Bravo! Exellent storyline u keep going**

Thank you, my dear angel. I accept your congratulatory gesture.

**Meh:**

**Hey i really like this u should keep updating i love your books, stories, shtuff at first i wasn't really happy about the cross over but u write good maybe u sjould be a writer someday**

Me? A writer? You've got to be kidding me! English is my worst subject (not to mention confusing!). Besides, I'm more of a sciency-math guy and like to make up words (like joojoobe), though I doubt normal people would appreciate that.

**Celestial Unicorn****:**

**HAHAHAHAH HERMIONE GOT OWNED BY NEVILLE. D for some reason i really despise hermione :) great chapter btw a thousand million billion mangos 4 u. And i thinks its a great idea to bring back some celestial unicorns and make a army because  
a) there is only two at the moment  
and  
b) we support every divine protector of mangos and have ever since the first Divine Protector of Mangos was established (for those who dont know it was adam)  
but that raises a question are you the second or third DPoM?**

Yay! –Eats a thousand million billion mangos and stores a thousand million billion mangos in secret hideout- Btw, I am the first DPoM. The way I see it (and I'm not Christian, so excuse me for any wrongness I might have), Adam (for you Christian pplz) was the protector of whatever forest he was in, where he had to watch every single thing there, so he was the Divine-Yet-Not-So-Divine Protector of The-Name-Of-The-Forest-He-Was-Supposed-To-Protect Forest, while I'm the first Divine Protector of Mangos, and there shall only be one because no one can match the Protectivity of Mangoity Goodness that I possess.

**Lost Daughter of Poseidon **

**OMG's UPDATE! YAY! I loooooooooooove how Annabeth beat The-crap-out-of Hermionie ! It was sooooo Fun! And I just Hate how Hermionie Thinks shes better than Everybody, It's good than Annabeth is putting her in place ;)  
I'm sooooo Excited for The EXPERIMENT! You need to Updateeeeeeee! UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE !  
100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Mangoes for you for An AWESOME STORY!  
Lost Daughter of Poseidon**

Yay! –Eats 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Mangos and stores 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Mangos in secret hideout-And Annabeth is better than Hermione. To me, Hermione is all like *We have to go by the book, and do it right otherwise it's not right, even if you do it slightly different and you have to follow my plans because I'm the brightest witch of my age and can come up with good plans* while Annabeth is all like *Let's get this done, one way or another, as long as we don't get in too much trouble and I have a plan that we should follow unless someone else suggests a better one*

**NiniCere:**

**Awesome! Mango parties for you!**

Mango parties are the only parties! –Flashes piece sign- ;D

**MiSaNaHyu:**

**yes! burn for Hermione the know-it-all!**

Yes! Burn all those stupid _! Burn Baby Burn! –Laughs maniacally-

**Shade Ironclaw:**

**Ahem. This is awkward. I'm a girl. But anyway thankyou for updating quickly here is a second mango tree as promised. (don't worry about mistaking me as a dude, though, I'm a tomboy so I often sound like one)**

Yay! My mango tree! I shall call you Jeejabee and you shall be _my_ Jeejabee. –looks up- You weren't watching that, were you? . . Anyway, I'm sorry. (There are a lot of tomboys reviewing for this. I swear, at least half my reviewers could be tomboys and I wouldn't even know)

**Percabeth226:**

**Awh, I love Neville...  
As for being the needing to be 'checked' THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THINKING I'M THAT CRAZY! c:  
Really good chapter, excellent!  
As for the Tardis mango, no, it doesn't function -.- if I can't have a functioning one, no one can... Naw that's mean. Sure, why not!  
And! An extra 15382910172629202826181038726181010010737378171538 49261639027184015493566391027 mangoes for the road!**

Thank you so much for the mangos! I really needed them on the road to Virginia. Literally, I was cooped up in the back of a convertible with only two doors. By the time my family and I got to Virginia, my shoulder and lower right back was hurting just from sitting. Also, I'll recreate the working Tardis mango and mail it to you via the electronic mailing system available through what is commonly known as the 'Internet'. As for the craziness, LIVE IT UP BABY! NORMALITY IS FOR CHUMPS!

Onto the story!

**Chapter 14**

Percy POV

As we left, the Golden Trio caught up with us.

"Do you know your schedules?" asked Harry

"Annabeth has mine," I said

"We're with Harry and Ron," she replied.

"So we have Potions first," said Hermione

"We were told that you have a different schedule than us," I said

"I was supposed to have a different schedule than Harry and Ron," said Hermione, "but apparently, the classes I asked for reached their student limit or something, so I couldn't get in. I think that's stupid. They should at least have the most qualified to get in."

"Maybe they do," said Annabeth, "and that you might have been one of them and would have joined them if they didn't max out."

"Max out?" asked Harry

"Reached the capacity of the class," I said.

"Oh," said Harry, "So how exactly did you get found to have magic if you didn't know before hand?"

"Kingsley," we replied

"He said that he found hidden records or something of us," I said, "and when he was sure we were capable of doing magic, he trained us a little and brought us here."

"Trained you?" asked Ron, "For what?"

"Well, if we were just brought here without prior knowledge of magic," said Annabeth, "don't you think our schedules would be more like first years?"

"Oh," said Ron, blushing slightly

"So why didn't you show any signs of magic in your childhood?" asked Hermione

"We don't know," I said

"We just didn't show any signs of magic whatsoever," said Annabeth

"That's impossible," said Hermione, before we stopped before what suspiciously looked like a dungeon door.

"Why is this door like the dungeons?" I asked

"That's because potions is in the dungeons," said Ron

"Be happy we don't have Snape this year," said Hermione

"Who's Snape?" I asked

"He was the last potions teacher," replied Harry, "we just had a war against one of the most evil wizards in history and he died during the war."

"Sorry I asked," I replied

"Don't worry," said Ron, "no one really liked him."

"Okay," I said uncertainly, before we walked in to meet a fat, bald old man

"Harry, m'boy," said the man, "Glad you could be with us. Oh, and who's this?"

"We're the new students, Professor," said Annabeth, as we both stepped up

"I'm Percy Jackson," I said, "and this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase."

"Not even your first class, and you already getting ready to snog, eh?" laughed the Professor, "I'm Professor Horace Slughorn, the Potions teacher."

"Nice to meet you sir," I said

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," said Annabeth

"Just professor is fine," chuckled Professor Slughorn, "now, if you could take your seat so that we can start this class."

"Sorry, sir," we said, before taking our seats near the Golden Trio.


	15. Chapter 15

**Percabeth226**

**Awwwe, that's so amazing! I GET A MANGO TARDIS YES. Normally people tell me to tone down the crazy, so Thank you very much c:  
My aunt lives in Virginia...  
40301974793020020197484001837478291093774830109283 76363840300194774920187482010397484 mangoes and the same amount of mago trees.  
And... (even though you didn't update in so long -.-) A MANGO KOALA! It is alive, and will gladly let you eat him.  
Btw, mango koala will regenerate after you eat him.  
So he'll just keep coming back.**

Yay! Mango koala! I shall name him JooJoo Mangoala and he shall be _my_ JooJoo Mangoala. Mwahahahaha! –Eats 40301974793020020197484001837478291093774830109283 76363840300194774920187482010397484 mangos and stores 40301974793020020197484001837478291093774830109283 76363840300194774920187482010397484 in mango hideout-Thank you!-Gets drunk-

**Lost Daughter of Poseidon:**

**Yay! Updateeeeeee! I TOTALLY agree with you in The hole Hermione-Annabeth thing, like Hermione is all like "We have to do it my way because I'm smarter than you" while Annabeth gives Ideas But also accepts other's plans if they are better than hers.****  
****PLEASE Update SOON, I really really really really really really want to see The experiment! I NEED TO SEE THE EXPERIMENT! WHEN IS THE EXPERIMENT HAPPENING?! UPDATE UODATE UODATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE ! ;)****  
****Oh, and for Am AWESOME Chapter you get:****  
****100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,00 0,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000 Mangos!****  
****Lost Daughter of Poseidon**

Yay! –Eats 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,00 0,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000 mangos and stores 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,00 0,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000 in hideout- and about the whole Hermione/Annabeth thing, Exactly my point!

**Celestial Unicorn:**

**Nice chapter and yeah i guess you would ve the first seeing the adam dude just sorta protected stuff ya know**

Exactly my point. :D

**Whisper The Ninetails:**

**Aw shoot... No experiment... Next chapter? Please? And I'm really angry right now. I was texting a friend of mine, and the guy next to him thought I was a guy! Just cuz I'm a tomboy and talk like a guy, doesn't mean I'm not a girl! And Hermione, stop being such a know it all. MANGO PUPPIES FOR YOU! THEY ACT LIKE REAL PUPPIES EXCEPT THEY ARE EDIBLE AND REGENERATE WHEN YOU EAT THEM!**

Yay! Mango Puppies! I shall name you Mango, and you Fluffy, and you Puppy, and you Milkshake, and you Poptart, …, and you Ronnie (in honor of my last pet dog). Yeah, I'd try to calm you down, but I've never helped calmed down a girl or anything related to that matter, so here's a baby German Shepherd for you.

**harryginny9:**

**thanks…loved it…well done**

Thank you very much

**kyle2746:**

**when i fineshed reading this im like bloody hell nice chpta! gives 1milion mangoes**

Yay! –Eats 1milion mangoes and stores 1milion mangoes in secret mango hideout- Thanks for the chapter thing btw.

**peaches mangos:**

**update! and whats with not having the experiment in this chapter?! i'm going crah-zah!**

Um, the experiment starts the second night, and they just woke up from their first night. Besides, there still is a whole day of classes to go before they can even start the experiment.

**boltofgreece:**

**make more please good stuff******

**and a thousand mangos for you!**

Yay! –Eats a thousand mangos and stores a thousand mangos in mango hideout- I'll make some more stuff now.

Onto the story!

**Chapter 15**

Percy POV

"Way to suck up to the Professor, you two," said Ron, "I didn't think you'd be another Hermione, especially you Percy."

"There's nothing wrong with getting on the good side of the professor," I said

"Nothing wrong," said Ron, "if you want to be the teacher's pets."

Annabeth and I both turned around

"Tell us, oh great red headed one," I said, "what's wrong with being a teacher's pet?"

"Well, um," he said, "well you see, you don't really get anywhere by just being the teacher's pet, you know. It's not like you're learning how to make it out of the school by spending more time with the teacher."

"Of course not, Ron," said Annabeth, "it's not like the teacher is going to give you extra pointers on the material or solve any confusion or anything. No, they just spend their time with students just lousing around and having a jolly old time."

"You never know, right?" smiled Ron, stupidly, before coming to a realization, "Hey wait a minute, was that sarcasm?"

Annabeth and I turned back around and gave each other a high five under the table, smiling slightly.

"I'm pretty sure they were being sarcastic right there, you two," said Ron

"Whatever you say, Ron," said Harry

"Sure, Ronald," said Hermione, "they were using sarcasm."

You could tell they had smiles on their faces from the tones of their voices.

"All right," said Professor Slughorn, "now that I have everything ready, let the lesson begin. Up here are three potions. Can anyone tell me the names of these potions?"

We all took a look at the potions, and afterwards, only Annabeth, Hermione, and I had our hands raised.

"Ms. Chase?" called the Professor

"One of them is the Drought of the Living Dead," she replied

"Very good," said Professor, "Now, if you have read the material over the summer, you would have known what the Drought of the Living Dead does, and I'm going to assume that you all have read, correct?"

"Wait, we were supposed to read?" whispered Ron, slightly surprised.

"And you were making fun of me for doing homework over the summer," said Harry, "did you not read the letter they sent after the battle last year?"

"No," he said, "I was too busy dealing with him."

"You had a year to read the letter," said Hermione, "All you had to do was read it. Nothing else."

"Whatever," said Ron

"Does no one know what any of the other two are?" asked Slughorn

I raised my hand, and he picked on me.

"One of the other ones is the Felix Felicis **(Just so you know, I had forgotten what it was really called, and said it was the Felix Felicius, and was going to leave it at that, but then I got bored and found out the real name)**," I said, "also known as the lucky potion due to its interesting properties, which give the user extra good luck for a certain amount of time."

"Very good," said Slughorn, "5 points for Gryffindor. Who can name the last potion? Ms. Granger?"

"The last potion, sir," said Hermione "is Amortentia, which is the strongest love potion in the world."

"Very good Ms. Granger," said Slughorn, "Now, the reason I've shown you these potions is because they are very hard to make. This year, you will learn to make not only these potions, but potions that are just as hard, if not harder, to make as well as the potions that reverse the effects of those you make. If both are done properly, there will not be a difference between how you are before and how you are after taking both potions. But for now, I want everyone to come up and take a sniff of the Amortentia and write an essay on what you smell and why."


	16. Chapter 16

**Guest:**

**Mangoes!&mangoes!**

True and true!

**Guest:**

**I found recipe for mango salsa:):):):):)Ingredients******

**1 mango - peeled, seeded and chopped******

**1/4 cup finely chopped red bell pepper******

**1 green onion, chopped******

**2 tablespoons chopped cilantro******

**1 fresh jalapeno chile pepper, finely chopped******

**2 tablespoons lime juice******

**1 tablespoon lemon juice**

Thanks, but I'm going to need a little more than just the ingredients if I want to make the salsa.

**watrmelonpoki:**

**AWESOME FANFIC!  
i give u a mango farm the size of california!**

OMG! Thank you so much! I've been meaning to get another mango farm, but I couldn't find one where I live. (Maybe that's because I own them all, but oh well.)

**PJO Forever:**

**Poor Percy, he has TWO evil grandpas now.**

Yeah, Ikr?

**The Favorite of the Gods:**

**I have to say in HP Hermione is my favorite female character but in this story she is no offense, stuck up and a prat! It's really good writing though. You know what I think? I think you should make a mango group. You will be the Divine Protector, I'll be the breeder (since I love mangos and like planting trees), and so on and so forth. Btw have a blue mango cake**

Yay, blue mango cake! *Eats cake without utensils* I totally agree with you on the mango group thing. I'll protect the mangos with my life (though I already do that in the first place). Hermione is kind of a prat in this fanfic, but that's why we all love Hermione, isn't it?

**Jennifer:**

**OMG!I 3 Nico! he's SOOOOOO stupid!**

Be careful, you never know when one of his cousins might come at you. Jk, but yeah, don't bag on Nico. He's cool.

**dyingoflaughter:**

**loved it! and by the way, I HAVE TASTED THE AWESOMENESS OF MANGOS! they are now my favorite fruit. also, i have been wondering in your title it says consumer and protector of mangos. how can you be both?**

Well, it's simple, my dear tomboyish friend. You see, mangos, like the rest of us, can get sick or injured. I protect mangos by consuming those who are not strong enough to live on for long, and provide comfort to the mangos because they know that the mango which I have consumed is no longer in pain. Therefore, by eating those who are not likely to live on for long enough, I am protecting them by giving the stronger mangos a chance to live and breed even stronger mangos. Also, for the record, I told you they were awesome.

**Celestial Unicorn:**

**Great chapter as always :D and can you loan me some luck potion i could really use some**

Sure *sends a whole boat load of luck potion via internet* There you go!

**Ms. AJ Ninja:**

**Could you make your chapters longer? Half of the chapter is Author Notes and I want to get to the story. Your story is good but short.**

Yeah, I noticed that too, and I try to make them longer. However, I have a slight problem. For whatever reason, whenever my word count reaches 1K, my brain shuts down on ideas. I'm not sure why, but I'm looking into it, and I'll try to make chapters longer from now on.

**Lost Daughter of Poseidon:**

**OMG! Great Chapter! I Love it! I want to Know what Everybody smells in The Love Potion (Percy and Annabeth obviously Smell each other, But still It will be Fun!) And The EXPERIMENT! I want to see The experiment! You have to Make The Experiment! I want to see The trios reaction when they figure out they are wrong!****  
****100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,00 Mangoes for a Great Chapter!****  
****Lost Daughter of Poseidon**

*Eats 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,00Mangoes and stores Eats 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,00Mangoes in secret mango hideout* Yeah, of course they'll smell each other. And don't worry, the experiment will come up.

**Percabeth226:**

**Cool chapter. Not as cool as bowties, but cooler than ragular ties. I'm gonna have fun with this: 38104739106362849301663030186393057274773838281093 63103720102665384925201530107392019727390101766391 83656290172637736515544628301752739154961535183081 53737391628582026268301737201740169274651920172817 261016393 to the millionth power magoes. So there c:**

*Eats 38104739106362849301663030186393057274773838281093 63103720102665384925201530107392019727390101766391 83656290172637736515544628301752739154961535183081 53737391628582026268301737201740169274651920172817 261016393 to the millionth power magoes and stores 38104739106362849301663030186393057274773838281093 63103720102665384925201530107392019727390101766391 83656290172637736515544628301752739154961535183081 53737391628582026268301737201740169274651920172817 261016393 to the millionth power magoes in secret mango hideout*Bowties are cool, I don't like to wear regular ties regularly. Makes me feel like I'm inducing self-inflicted choking, and that's not fun at all.

**Whisper the Ninetails:**

**Awwww! Thanks I duh thee, Roxie after my dead-sniff-German Shepard –sniff sob Roxie… AND SHEESH RON, U DUMB AS A DOORKNOB!**

There, there whisper, let it out. Here, have a Samoa flavored ice cream on a honey waffle cone. *sends Samoa flavored ice cream on a honey waffle cone* And yeah, Ron is dumb.

Anyways, first, I'd like to apologize for not updating earlier. I've gotten busier than I thought I would be, so I couldn't get much work done. Please forgive me. Also, I am free for the next few days (since my family's going for my cousin's graduation and I opted out for this, not that they know the real reason), so I should be able to get more chapters done and uploaded. If not, bear with me and try not to yell at me or hunt me down to my house and burn my house down.

Onto the story!

**Chapter 16**

Percy POV

"What do we have next?" I asked

"Muggle Studies," said Hermione

"Who's the professor in that?" asked Annabeth

"We don't know," replied Hermione, "the last professor was a death eater, and the one before that, well, she was tortured to death by your grandfather and his followers."

"Oh," I said, "I'm sorry."

"That's fine," said Harry, "we didn't really know her well anyways."

"Anyways," said Annabeth, "what do we learn in Muggle Studies, anyway?"

"Well, basically how the muggles live," said Ron

"From the wizard point of view," said Hermione

"This should be easy then," I said

"Easy," snorted Ron, "I still don't get why you need computers. I mean, can't you find the stuff you need somewhere else?"

"Computers aren't just for looking up information," said Annabeth

"Yeah," I said, "you can do other things too, such as play games, talk with other people, connect with other people, keep up with different teams from different sports, watch movies, TV shows, and videos, and you can get almost anything from anywhere around the world."

"Yeah, but those aren't important," said Hermione

"To you maybe," said Annabeth

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione

"You need to be more open-minded," said Annabeth, "It won't do you any good being so close minded as you are."

"I am very open-minded," said Hermione

"Not seeing it though," replied Annabeth

"I've shown it many times," said Hermione

"You've shown how close-minded you are," said Annabeth

"Oh really," said Hermione, "How so?"

"You don't believe that me and Percy need to be together to sleep," said Annabeth, "you don't think that we should do anything other than look up information on the computer, and you think that your plans are the only plans we should use and that they are the best plans."

"I don't think my plans are the best and only plans we should use," said Hermione

"You didn't deny to the other parts either," I pointed out

"That's because you two don't need to sleep together," said Hermione, "and you shouldn't be playing on the computer."

"I'm confused," said Ron

"You always are Ron," said Hermione, rolling her eyes

"No I'm not," exclaimed Ron

"Yes you are Ron," said Harry

"Anyways," said Hermione as we stopped in front of a door, "we're here."

We entered the class, and we were greeted by a bunch of different mortal stuff that haven't been seen since the 80s, such as disco balls, those afro combs, and a bunch of 80s style clothes.

"Wow," I said, "this is very…"

"Retro," finished Annabeth

"I'm not sure why this is all up," said Hermione, "Our Muggle Studies teacher prior to the last at least tried to keep in touch with all the modern things, but this one doesn't look like he/she did the same."

"Yo, hot diggity dog!" cried a voice from the corner.

We all turned and saw a person with the fashion sense worse than a rock. I couldn't even tell if it was a guy or a girl because the person had so many stuff on his body. S/he wore a vest on top of a fluffy leopard print jacket, which was on a tube top, along with really baggy shorts, mismatched shoes (he had a sneaker and a leather shoe), and at least a dozen different style hats on top of what looked like a bad attempt of an afro (which, ironically, is in the shape of a cowboy hat). He also had a pair of fake sunglasses on, and some gold chains that I'm sure would weigh at least 3 lbs. and he was holding a radio up to his ear (or as close as he could to his ear considering his hairdo) on one of his biceps.

"Whassup homie?" s/he said, "how about one of yous hot diggity dogs coming to my crib tonight and we can see some tatas on the tele. Who's up for some off road weeding, huh?!"

He looked around, smiling and nodding his head like a buffoon while everyone stared at him unsure what to say.

"Who's ready for some Muggle Studies?" he yelled, "For starters, let's have some honest to goodness fun with Woodstock."

"Um, excuse me," said a voice, which belonged to a blonde haired girl with a faraway daze, "Who are you?"

"Why, I'm your Muggle Studies teacher," s/he said, "Professor Beans!"

"Um, professor," said Hermione, "when was the last time you went out into the muggle world?"

"A few decades ago," he said, "but don't be worrying, man. They muggles won't be changing anytime soon."

"Sorry to inform you," I said, "but they have changed, by a lot."

"Oh," he said, and removed his sunglasses, and we could see him glaring at us, "and when was the last time you were in the muggle world, hmm, Mr. I-bet-they've-changed-since-the-last-time-the-prof essor-has-been-in-the-muggle-world?"

"Just a few days ago," I said, "living with my family."

"Let me guess," he said, "you're a pure-blood."

"No sir," I said, "half-blood, through and through."

"Same here," said Annabeth

"And who are Ms. Pretty Blonde?" asked the professor

"His girlfriend who's not afraid to kick your butt if you don't back off," she replied

"Oh, well then, Ms. Pretty Blonde," he said, "why don't you tell me what is the most rad thing out there in the muggle world?"

"The most rad thing out there?" asked Annabeth, "if you mean the most popular thing, then that would be the smart phones, tablets, laptops, wireless game stations, and HD plasma tvs."

"All right then," said the professor, "Mr. Changer, tell me: what is the most often used word in the spoken English language in the muggle world?"

"That would be um," I said, "even though it's not a real written word."

"All right, wrong both of you," he said, "you two have not been there recently. The most rad thing out there would be radios, bling, shades, and skateboards. The most often used word in the spoken English language is hip. Get with it, yo. It's the 80s, and we're bringing in a new era."

Now we were getting pissed. Here we were, two teenagers who have lived their entire lives in the mortal (muggle) world, being told we were wrong about the mortal (muggle) world's pop culture facts by this bozo professor who hasn't been out in the muggle world since the 80s.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, "I thought we were talking about the 21st century. However, I'll be glad to get out if you want me to. Wouldn't want you to seem like you don't know what you're talking about, now do we?"

Annabeth smiled a little and we both walked out of the class, leaving the professor behind and made our way to our dorms.


	17. Chapter 17

**dyingoflaughter:**

**hahahahaha! poor man/woman. hasn't been out since the 80s. also,your title makes sense now,thanks. and for the awesome update,have some mango waffles that my mom made they are awesome!**

Yay! *Takes mango waffles and pours mango syrup on it before eating with a mango flavored fork and knife* Thank you! Anyways, um, my title should have made sense a while ago, like in chapter 1.

**PendragonorPercy:**

**Ok so here are gifts to you infinity mangos, mango wand and sword with mango fruit smoothie waiter.**

YAy! *Eats infinity mangos and stores infinity mangos in secret mango hideout* I shall take good care of you Jeeves. Also, I have another mango weapon to defend the mangos with! *does mango weapon dance*

**BoltofGreece:**

**HA HA HA HA HA!**

**MANGOS FOR YOU!(100000 mangos)**

Yay! *Eats 100000 mangos and stores 100000 mangos in secret mango hideout*

**StellaCastellan:**

**I am up at 3am reading your story. You're such a mangoey writer that you made me hate Hermione with a burning passion. I really hope Annabeth kicks some serious butt. OOH, have them on the Quidditch team, maybe! Keep on eatin' those mangos!**

**P.S, do you have any other fruity obsessions? I hope I'm not the only one with a bacon tree**

Don't get too little sleep, SC. I'm probably not going to have them on the Quidditch team, but I might have Annabeth kick butt.

PS No, not really. I don't really eat bacon or any other cow-related or pig-related meat. But I do eat lamb and chicken!

**kyle2746:**

**NONOONONONO (JUMPS UP AND DOWN ) MAKE THEM GO BACK TO CLASS AND BEAT HIM UPPP PLZZZZ btw i had a REALLY good mango yester day and saved half of it JUST 4 U! BECAUSE IM NICE AND ADHD!**

Thank you very much! Ishall enjoy the half a mango. *eats half a mango and stores half a mango in secret mango hideout*

**Divine Ruler of the Sea:**

**Its been soo long since you updated where didya go? Oh and btw this is Celestial Unicorn i got promoted to Divine Ruler of the Sea which is all thanks to the luck potion you gave me thanks! And btw awesome awesome awesome awesome story i havnt told you that enough so here is 1****0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000600000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000 to the gazillionth power mangoes**

Yay! *Eats 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000600000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000 to the gazillionth power mangoes and stores 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000600000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000 to the gazillionth power mangoes in secret mango hideout* Good for you CU (Celestial Unicorn)! Glad I could help! Btw, I was just overloaded with work from school, so I wasn't able to work on this story for a while. However, I was able to snatch enough time to write a few chapters, so I should be able to update a little more.

**MiSaNaHyu:**

**wah! the wizarding community really needed to get out of their little bubble and se that the muggle world advance more than them!**

Yeah, they really should

**Whisper the Ninetails:**

**Lol 80s oh God! I can't stop laughing! As a price for making me laugh so much, ****1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000 mangoes.**

Yay! *Eats 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000 mangoes and stores 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000 mangoes in secret mango hideout* Yeah, I tried to include more 80s slang (I even went on the internet) since I didn't really know how they talked and tried to combine it in the most mismatched way possible.

**The Favorite of the Gods:**

**That sounds cool to me! It was an amazing chapter! For such a good chapter I would like to award you with some Filipino mango bars. They're amazing in real life!**

*Eats Filipino mango bars and stores Filipino mango bars in secret mango hideout* Yeah, if the electronic version is this good, I bet the real one is even better.

**The Prime Pineapple Protector:**

I was poking around on google and found this wonderful piece of writing... I was laying in bed all day finishing it, and I can't wait for the update! BTW I heard you like mangoes... So as a gift I got you a Giant Mango, with a side of awesome sauce, with extra mango. Oh yeah... and this crate of mangoes... Also don't forget...  
-Mango Smoothies  
-Mango Salsa  
-Mango Chips (they're sooo good)  
-Mango Pizza  
-Mango Entreé of a Mango with a side of awesome sauce.

Sorry for the lack of gifts. I will promise more soon

Yay! *eats a Giant Mango, with a side of awesome sauce, with extra mango, a crate of mangoes, Mango Smoothies, Mango Salsa, Mango Chips, Mango Pizza, and Mango Entreé of a Mango with a side of awesome sauce and stores a Giant Mango, with a side of awesome sauce, with extra mango, a crate of mangoes, Mango Smoothies, Mango Salsa, Mango Chips, Mango Pizza, and Mango Entreé of a Mango with a side of awesome sauce in secret mango hideout* Thanks! Btw, if you have a Cold Stone Cremeary near your place of residence, try their strawberry mango smoothie! It's really good and addicting! I'm glad you liked my story!

PS You are my 100th reviewer, so you get a magic blue penguin named Pogo

**ninja4eva:**

**Update soon**

Hold your horses ninja, I update as soon as I can

Onto the story!

Chapter 17

Harry POV

Once Percy's rant was over, they left leaving Professor Beans standing there open mouthed.

"Professor?" asked Parvati, uncertainly, "Are you okay?"

"What?" he said, shaking out of his daze, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shocked that's all. Never have I been spoken back to like that. Who are those two?"

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, sir," said Hermione, "They're the new students from the States."

"They're from the States?" asked Professor, "Oh, dear Merlin, I didn't realize. I just assumed they were from here since I got my degree there, and haven't met anyone from there until now."

"Sir, if I may," said Hermione, "who exactly have you heard saying the same things you have been recently?"

"Oh, um," he said, "I don't recall his name, but I do remember that he had a green shirt, brown pants, and shaggy brown hair."

There was a pause, before he exclaimed, "That's his name!"

We just stared at him, before he continued, "His name's Shaggy. He was traveling with his pet dog, Scooby Doo, and said that he used to travel around with a bunch of his friends, but they all split up due to some argument or something. Anyways, I can't believe I didn't notice that he was the only one who spoke that way."

"I'm sure if you just apologize, it'll be okay, Professor," said Hermione

"Yes, you're right," replied Professor, "I'll be right back class."

After a minute, he popped back in, "Does anyone know which dorms they're in and how to get there?"

"We know," said Hermione, "We can help you get there."

"That'd be splendid," he said, "I haven't really gotten the layout of the castle yet."

Hermione got her stuff, and forced us to pack our stuff up, and we led Professor Beans back to the Gryffindor dorms. On our way, we heard a commotion, and when we went to check it out, we found Professor Umbridge freaking out over Percy and Annabeth.

"You filthy half breeds!" she screamed, "You shouldn't be here. You may look like the rest of us wizards, but you're still filthy half-breeds."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Percy, "Who're you again?"

"Professor Dolores Umbridge," she replied, with an underlying tone of proudlyness.

"I'm sorry," said Percy, "I thought you were a frog. You know, you may look like one of us wizards, but you still are a toad."

I laughed in my head, not wanting to get in trouble.

"What are you talking about?" replied Umbridge

"Well, I'm only repeating what you said, Professor," replied Percy, "you said that even though we look like wizards, we're simply half-bloods, so I just assumed that the same could be said about you: even though you look like a witch, you're simply a toad."

"I am not a toad!" she said

"Really?" asked Percy, "You look a lot like one."

"That is beside the point!" she screamed, "You two are filthy half-breeds and shouldn't be allowed in this school!"

"You know, all things considered," said Annabeth, "I'd rather be a half-blood than a pure-blood."

"What are you talking about?" said Umbridge, "Pure bloods are better."

"Really?" asked Annabeth, "So you'd rather have used, really old, out of date magic than have new, unused, up to date magic instead? That's new."

"My magic is not old!" said Umbridge.

"How long has your family been of magical blood?" asked Annabeth

"Since the start of magic," replied Umbridge

"So you're magic is really old," said Annabeth

"No it is not!" screamed Umbridge

"All right," said Annabeth, "Have you ever heard of turtles?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Umbridge

"Are you aware that they have been in existence for millions of years?" asked Annabeth

"Yes, they're old little lizard things, aren't they?" asked Umbridge

"But they've been here for a while," said Annabeth, "they can't be old."

"Of course they're old," said Umbridge, "Why in the world would they not be?"

"But I'm only applying what you've told me Professor," said Annabeth, "You said that despite your magic being here since the start of magic, it's not old. If that's true, then why can't turtles not be considered old?"

"Wha-that's preposterous," said Umbridge

"That's what you told us, Professor," said Annabeth, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get back to our dorms."

"Follow us, Professor Beans," said Hermione, "We know a shortcut to avoid Professor Umbridge."

We showed him a shortcut to the Gryffindor tower, and got there just as Percy and Annabeth did.

"Professor Beans?" asked Annabeth

"What are you three doing here?" asked Percy

"We were showing Professor Beans a way to get to you guys quickly," I said

"I wanted to apologize," said Professor Beans, "the last muggle I met and spoke with still talked like that, so please forgive me. I didn't realize that it was only him."

"But I thought you haven't been in the muggle world since the 80s," said Percy

"I was just kidding when I said that," said Professor Beans, "I actually go to the muggle world every summer and hang out with my muggle friend and his dog."

"His dog too?" asked Percy

"Yeah," said Professor Beans, "Shaggy and Scooby Doo."

Just then Percy burst out laughing and Annabeth cracked a smile.

"What?" asked Professor Beans, "Did I say something funny?"

"No you didn't," I said, "Percy's just being a jerk."

"No, give him a minute," said Annabeth, "He's probably going to say something non-intelligent."

"So you mean stupid?" asked Hermione

"No, I mean non-intelligent," said Annabeth

"What's the difference?" asked Hermione

"I'm accounting for any average comment he might say," said Annabeth, "which may not be stupid nor intelligent."

"Sorry," said Percy, "its just that, Shaggy and Scooby Doo are part of a comical muggle cartoon series."

"Wait Scooby Doo?" asked Annabeth , "I love that dog."

"I did say Scooby Doo before, right?" asked Professor Beans

"I misunderstood," said Annabeth, sheepishly, "Anyways, yeah, don't talk like those two. They're still stuck in the 80s. Try actually talking to muggles related to half-bloods and see what they say before going on to talk with regular muggles. That'll help you learn how to speak like a muggle more."

"Thanks," said Professor Beans, "I'll go try it out now."

"Wait, Professor," said Annabeth, "I don't mean now!"

But it was pointless, for Professor Beans had already left.

"Good job, Annabeth," said Hermione, "Now you made our Muggle Studies Professor leave school."

"If I recall correctly," said Annabeth, "I remember reading somewhere that your friend Harry there made a few of your teachers leave earlier, had he not?"

"Yes, but—," started Hermione

"So, next time," said Annabeth, "if you, or anyone you know, hasn't done better, don't make a comment. Even if you did, don't make a comment."

"So what, keep our mouth shut?" asked Hermione, "I'm not doing that."

"I never said keep your mouth shut," said Annabeth, "I just said that you shouldn't make a comment about something unless it's something productive."

"Annabeth, you coming?" asked Percy from inside the Common Room, which we (everyone except for Annabeth) were surprised to find open

"Yeah, coming Percy," said Annabeth, crawling through the entrance to the Common Room, "gods, you couldn't be patient?"

"It's not like you're any better!" said Percy, before the Fat Lady closed her portrait, leaving us unable to hear the rest of their conversation.

With that, we left to go back to our Muggle Studies class.


	18. Chapter 18

**zkyle2746:**

**duuude im waiting soo anxiously for a hermionie and annabeth fight pllllz make dat happen nxt chapter! oh and btw 021y8397408924398562057204856 mangoes**

Yay! *eats 021y8397408924398562057204856 mangoes and stores 021y8397408924398562057204856 mangoes in secret mango hideout* Btw, I'm probably not going to do it this chapter, but I'll do it soon. Don't worry.

**Whisper The Ninetales**

**Shaggy and Scooby exist?! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. Excuse me whilst I go on a Scooby hunt for Scooby snacks to give to Scooby and Shaggy once I go on a Scooby hunt for them. Oh wait! I forgot to give you your prize for alerting me of this! -hand you a box- Inside this wonderful box, you will find nothing. BUT! When you think, "Mango _" You get whatever you filled in the blank with. So if you thought "Mango Dinosaur" and reach your hand in, you'd pull out a mango dinosaur. It's called THE MANGOEY BOX OF MANGOEY GOODNESS and is a rare treasure. Only I know where you could find fifty-million of them. And that, my friend, must remain a secret. Now, excuse me, I have a Shaggy and Scooby to find! -runs off, laughing like the messed up girl she is-**

Yay! I shall consume the Mango of all Mangos! *Takes Box, makes a exact duplicate, and stores real one in secret mango hideout* I shall use this for all eternity! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Coughs* anyways, good luck finding Shaggy and Scooby. I'd check the Ghoul School first.

**BoltofGreece:**

**Scooby doo... why?**

Anyways 10000000000000000000000000000000000000 mangos for you to eat and 10000000000000000000000000000000000000 mangos to store in mango hide out, and mango sword/armor1

Yay! *Eats 10000000000000000000000000000000000000 mangos and stores 10000000000000000000000000000000000000 in secret mango hideout and dons the mango sword/armor1* Anyway, I chose Scooby Doo because Shaggy is a the only one I know who speaks like the 80s people, and they traveled without the rest of the gang sometimes, so yeah.

**ninja4eva:**

**Good job here's mango. :)**

Yay! *Eats a mango and stores a mango in secret mango hideout* Thank you!

**The Prime Pineapple Protector:**

**Jolly good chapter! I think Pogo liked it. As I promised here are your mango-food-stuffs.**

-The Golden Mango  
-Τηε φρεεκ μανγο  
-Mango Sauce (like apple sauce)  
-Mango Pineapple Smoothie... They're really good. Get one at McDonald's.  
-Your Mango House  
-Mango Bars  
-Mango Salsa  
-Mango Ketchup  
-Mango Pizza  
-Mango Burger  
-Mango Mango... MANGOFREAKINCEPTION!  
-Mango Eggs  
-Mango Chips  
-Big Mango  
-Bigger Mango  
-Even bigger Mango  
-COLOSSAL GIANT BIG MANGO HOUSE THAT REGENERATES EVER .7 SECONDS  
-Mango Bacon... Bacon was never better.  
-Mango Flavored Awesome Sauce with Extra Mango  
-Mango Slushie  
-Mango Fries  
-Fried Mango  
-Mangonana  
-Mango Chip Dip  
-The Mango Taco  
-Mango Popcorn  
-Mango Cookies  
-Mango Ice Cream  
-Mango Shebert  
-Mango Donut  
-Mango Burito  
-Mango Salad  
-Mango Noodles  
-Mango Rice  
-Mango Lollipop  
-Mango Cake  
-Mango Ribs  
-Mango Chocolate  
-Mango Mint  
-Mango Pudding  
-Mango Duck named Pablo, you can eat him... He will regenerate. He also poops mango cubes. Just don't eat the brownish ones... Those might not be mangoes. He also wears a sombrero.  
-The Everlasting Mango Gobstopper. Never loses flavor.  
Last but not least, Mango Gum... Only 17 pieces though... I just couldn't resist... But more to come... As long as you update, you get feast.  
The Prime Pineapple Protector

*Stares at mango food-stuffs and faints from sheer awesomeness that is the mangos, comes to, and eats and stores all things above (too much to list) at the same time* You are my new best friend PPP. I love you (like 1%-ish). Also, speaking of smoothies available at real world stores, if you have a Coldstone Creamery near your place of residence, try their Mango-Strawberry Smoothie. It's addictingly good.

**Percabeth226:**

**OMGOMGONG this was AwEsOmE I love it. I'm sosososososososososo sorry for not reviewing last chapter ),: I didn't have WiFi. So. In giving you. A. Mango guitar. Yes. A mango. Guitar. And you can play with the koala I gave you a long while ago. So there. And. Um... I forgot what I was gonna say...**

Yay! A Mango guitar! *Goes and learns to play the guitar real quick before playing with Moala, the mango koala* That's fine if you didn't review. I'm just glad you liked it (Did you like it? O.o)

**Shade Ironclaw:**

**Yay, you updated! Are you going to have Thalia, Nico and Bianca in this story much? Because if they are in this story I can't wait till you bring them in...oh yeah, hear is ONE MILLION MANGOES FOR YOUR UPDATE!  
Oh, great. Now I want mango smoothie. But mangoes don't come into season where I live until November. :( update soon**

Yay! *Eats ONE MILLION MANGOES and stores ONE MILLION MANGOES in secret mango hideout* By the way, do you have Coldstone Creamery near where you live? It's an ice cream place, but they sell really good Mango Strawberry smoothies as well.

**NiniCere:**

**lollll! this one was hilarious!**

Thank you!

**Dyingoflaughter:**

**Ummmm i meant your title as in the divine protector of mangos. Not as in the story title. Sorry for the confusion. Also,awesome chapter 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 bars of mango flavored chocolate for you!**

Yay! *Eats 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 bars of mango flavored chocolate and stores 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 bars of mango flavored chocolate in secret mango hideout* Anyways, my bad. I didn't realize you were talking about my title. Anyway, yeah, that doesn't really make sense until you get to know me better. If you knew me in real life, then you'd realize how obsessed I am.

**PupTheReviewer:**

**Honestly, I love this series, but you're seriously making me start to dislike it with all of the bitchy/anti Hermione stuff going on. I mean, really, this is supposed to be a series re-write, not a 13 year old girl's(Though no offense if you are a girl; I'm a girl myself.) Anti-Hermione HarryXRon fic. You should be way more mature about this, dude. I'll keep reading, but I'm very disapointed in you, Mango. I still have faith, but it's just ridiculous as for how you portray Hermione.**

-PuppinatorTheAnonymousReviewer

I'm glad you like these series, and sad that you don't like my portrayal of Hermione. Honestly, I'm trying for some Golden Trio bashing here, but I'm not going to try and make you think my way since I feel like everyone should think the way they want. Anyways, I haven't really read the Harry Potter series in a few years, so what I remember of how she acts is really fuzzy, and that might affect my writing, but I'm trying to stick as much to the canon as possible and still add a little of my kick to it, you know what I mean?

**BoltofGreece:**

**UPDATE**

Mangos for you

Thank you!

Onto the Story!

**Chapter 18**

Percy POV

We returned to our dorms and decided to train a little to get rid of our anger against Umbridge. It ended up being a best of 10, with the two of tying. Once we finished out training, we noticed that it was time for our next class, and after a bunch of asking around, made our way to Charms. We entered the classroom, only to be greeted by a midget on a bunch of books.

"Ah, there are the exchange students," he replied, happily, "I've heard of the unpleasant meeting you've had with Professor Umbridge, and may I say that your response was most apt."

We just looked at him, not sure what to do or say. Luckily, he noticed our slight discomfort, and said, "Oh, don't be uncomfortable. Come in, come in, take a seat. I'm Professor Flitwick, Master of Charms, and Harry, and his friends told me of what happened, so I knew you two might be coming in a little late."

"Thank you," I said, "I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Annabeth Chase."

"Ah, wonderful," he replied, "Welcome, Percy and Annabeth, to Charms class. Now, to start the lesson. Everyone, quiet please. Thank you. Now, we'll first start the year off with the Aguamenti charm. Now, to perform this charm correctly, you need to know the right hand movement and pronunciation."

Charms went by quickly, though my nap through half of it might have affected my perspective. After Charms, we had lunch, which Ron was very excited for.

"Lunch is my favorite subject," he exclaimed

"Lunch isn't even a subject," said Hermione

"It should be," said Ron

"If it would," I said, "Wouldn't it be more on what lunch is, the history of lunch, what people eat for lunch, and things like that than having lunch itself?"

"I guess," said Hermione

"Who would want to teach an entire class on the history of lunch?" asked Harry

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," said Ron, "and I don't care. I still think lunch should be a subject."

Annabeth and I both chuckled at his reaction.

"Well, well," said a snarky voice in front of us, "Isn't it our local mudblood, blood traitor, and celebrity?"

"Shut it Pansy," said Hermione, "I thought you were done with when Voldemort died."

"Although I agree that the Dark Lord should have died," said Pansy, "that doesn't make you any better."

"How are you any better then?" I asked

"Who are you?" she cooed, noticing me

"Percy Jackson," I said, "You?"

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," she said, "Pure-Blooded Slytherin. You know, it's not often we get to see Americans around here."

"We've never seen an American here before," said Hermione

"Shush, Messy-Hair," said Pansy, "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Hogsmeade and have some butter beer?"

"Can I bring my girlfriend?" I asked

"Aww, you already think I'm your girlfriend," she cooed, as she tried to cuddle with my arm, "that's so cute."

"Uh, no," I said, retracting me arm, "I meant, Annabeth, my girlfriend."

"Who's Annabeth?" asked Pansy

"I am," said Annabeth, rather rudely, "And unless you stop flirting with my boyfriend, I will kick your butt so badly, even the Nurses at St. Mungo's won't be able to fix you."

Pansy ran away so fast, she tripped several times in the process with the funniest horrified face I've ever seen.

"That was hilarious!" said Ron

"Thanks for that," I said, "Now, I doubt I'll have to worry about her for the rest of the year."

"I hope not," said Annabeth, as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around my waist

I kissed her on the top of her head, and said, "I can never replace you."

"I know," she said

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

The rest of the day went without event. After lunch, we had Transfiguration with Professor Hattrick, where we started to learn how to change a ink pot into a full blown peacock; followed by Herbology, where we learned about Gillyweed, which I already knew about since it was a way for those who can't breathe underwater to be able to breathe underwater. After Herbology, we had Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA, where Professor Umbridge started teaching us without the books (Apparently, this is the second time she's taught this subject and the same way as well), then Ancient Runes, where the teacher, unknowingly, started teaching about the Greek alphabet. We had a Free Period after that, where Annabeth and I spent the time near the lake spending time together, before going to dinner. We had Astronomy after that with a centaur named Firenze (who also knows Chiron and can spot out demigods), before the free period we're in right now.

**(I would have went class by class, but I can tell some of you are itching for the experiment to happen)**

"So, do you two remember what you're going to do today?" asked Hermione, annoyingly and annoyed.

"Will you shut it Hermione?" asked Ron, "We went over this like 10 times today. 10 times , _today!_"

"Well excuse me Ron," said Hermione, "But I'm trying to prove something here."

"Fine," said Ron

"Now, we'll all stay here in the Common Room," said Hermione, "Since my roommates won't let me test it there, but you two are going to sleep away from each other, while me, Harry, and Ron watch to make sure you guys really need to be with each other on the same bed to sleep or not."

"Fine," I said, before soft enough to be undetected by the wizards, but loud enough for Annabeth to hear me, "Let's give them a real rough night tonight, all right? Show them that they're not always right."

"Of course," she said, smiling innocently, "Why else would I agree to this?"

I gave her a good, long kiss, and once we parted, I said, "With a face like that, I can't resist kissing you."

She laughed, before we gave each other a good night kiss, and making a bed on opposite sides of the Common Room.

**Sorry about my late updates. My life has been slowly filling up, and I wasn't able to work on my stories for a while. But no worries, I should be able to write more often after next week, since tennis season ends next week. Anyways, next chapter, we find out about the results of the experiment, and maybe a little catfight going on. See you until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**DanceChic23**

**I will give you all the mangos in the whole entire world if you update!**

Now I have to update! *Gets busy updating*

**BoltofGreece:**

**by the way the one that said he broke his arm is me!**

I'll be honest, I'm lost. In what context are we talking here?

**Guest:**

**Review! I sprained my wrist waiting for the next chapter! 100 mangoes to eat now and ****1000000000000 to store in your secret mango hideout**

Thank you! *Eats 100 mangoes and stores 1000000000000 mangoes in secret mango hideout* Also, have fun healing! Sorry for any further injuries that probably won't be caused from my slow updates

**Super Lover of Mangos**

**Nice to see a fellow mango lover!**

**And now in an exchange for an update you can share my mango plantation. I've been reading your stories for a while but only got an account a couple of weeks ago.**

**Keep up the good work and long live the merry band of mango lovers!**

I like you already. Also, no need for me to share the plantation, I already own it. Who do you think allowed you to rent the land for it in the first place? Thanks, I will. Long Live the MBML

**Guest:**

**why you not do the experiment yet?!**

Anyway I give you infinite mangos and there is a demigod group for MANGOS! I thought you would like to know and also everything mango should arrive by air mail when the next chapter is done and put up.

Thanks for the mangos! *Eats infinite mangos and stores infinite mangos in secret mango hideout* Btw, where is this demigod group of MANGOS and why have they not invited me? Just a warning, do not be shocked if there's only two members in the group by the end of today. Don't worry, It's coming.

**Guest:**

**Awesome! A million mangoes for you**.

Thank you! *Eats a million mangoes and stores a million mangoes in secret mango hideout*

**The Prime Pineapple Protector:**

**Well. I liked this chapter... Especially when Pansy was flirting and got a taste of Annabeth. I will let you know beforehand, my technology was confiscated. Now all I have left to use is this 3ds. Therefore I will have to make the feast more brief. But... Here it goes.**

Mango Pizza  
Mango Sauce (like apple sauce, but waaaaaaay better)  
Mango Asprin (start taking these before you read the reviews, it will reduce fainting)  
A new and improved Mango mansion.

**Mango crate that I found on the side of the road**

Okay... Enough of the creative mango based foods on this review. I'll just give you these mangoes from 7 universes. Sorry for lack of mangoes, this stupid 3ds doesn't have enough space for the rest of the mangoes.

Thank you! *Eats Mango Pizza, Mango Sauce, Mango crate that was found on the side of the road, and stores Mango Pizza, Mango Sauce, and Mango crate found on the side of the road in secret mango hideout, and places Mango mansion on top to hide secret mango hideout even more and places Mango Aspirin in favorite bathroom of Mango mansion* Whew, that was a lot of work. Yea, it sucks having your tech confiscated (not that I would know . .)

**TheSadLoveofLuna:**

**PLEASE UPDATE SOON! I was reading this and when it ended here, I was like, 'OMG…THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! OMG! ****# % ! !Og1K%!%!%#!' Really. Please Update :D**

Cool story bro; care to elaborate? Nah, just kidding, I was kind of going for the suspense, but I doubt I would need it, so I decided it would be just for the fun of 'seeing' your reactions.

**Kather101:**

**I love your story! Have a Haagen-Daz mango ice cream! They're the BEST!**

Thank you for the mango ice cream! One cannot find really good ice cream these days. *Eats Haagen-Daz mango ice cream and stores Haagen-Daz mango ice cream in secret mango hideout*

**LovePercabeth4eva:**

**Awesome! Update soon! I wanna see how the experiment turns out!**

Okay, Will do

**dyingoflaughter:**

**finally,the experiment! Awesome chapter. And are you even more mango obsessed in real life? 'cause if you are then wow. Anyway,you have earned 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,001 tubs of mango flavored ice cream with mango bits!(homemade)**

Thank you! *Eats 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,001 tubs of mango flavored ice cream with mango bits and stores 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,001 tubs of mango flavored ice cream with mango bitssecret mango hideout* Yeah, I am even more mango obsessed. It's just not as easily transferrable online as it is in real life since you can't do/say all the things you want online than you can in real life.

**ninja4eva:**

**AND OF COURSE U LEAVE IT ON THE CLIFFHANGER NO MANGOES FOR U UNTIL U UPDATE**

Boo you

**Shade Ironclaw**

**Thanks for updating again. I give you twenty thousand mango smoothies, twenty thousand mango icecream tubs and fifty thousand mangoes! You didn't really answer my question about whether or not Nico, Thalia and Bianca were going to be in this story much. And I seriously have no idea what Coldstone Creamy is. But I remembered that theirs a place called Boost (which is a fruit drink place) that they have mango smoothies there. :D**

Thank you! *Eats twenty thousand mango smoothies, twenty thousand mango icecream tubs and fifty thousand mangoes and stores twenty thousand mango smoothies, twenty thousand mango icecream tubs and fifty thousand mangoes in secret mango hideout* No they're probably not. Coldstone Creamery is a ice cream place, that also sells smoothies. I've never heard of Boost, though. Must be different place.

**Percabeth226**

**Of course I liked it. How could I not? Good chapter, really good c: MaNgO EvErYtHiNg ! Just for you.**

Thank you! *Stores MaNgO EvErYtHiNg in/near secret mango hideout* Now my life is complete. I'm just checking, and btw, I'm not much of a writer. I'm more of a sciency/math guy, so my writing ability tends to be less than others.

**Whisper the Ninetales:**

**Yes... The experiment begins! -evil cackle- oh wow, I sound like an evil genius... As a prize for starting the experiment, I will tell you something. Okay, so there's this club, called Le Mango Club only for members of the secret organization, -whispers name of organization- . I will allow you into the club which is full of mangoey goodness. Mango drinks, bars, counters, chairs, cushions, and other. So what you do, is go to the mango bus stop. There, taped under the bench, you will find a key. That key will unlock locker 199999999999A in Mango High School, inside that locker, you'll find a passport and 3000 mango dollars. Take that passport, give it to -whispers name of secret man- and tell him that I sent you. He will give you a password to allow you to go to -whispers name of secret place- once there, I will meet you and hand you a box of 1 million mangoes. Then I will tell you the rest of the instructions to get into the secret club. Good luck.**

Done, done, and done. I don't know what I just read (considering the fact that I only read mango), but it's done, evil genius dude. I'll be there as soon as possible.

**MiSaNaHyu:**

**Yes... Finally... The show's about to be on... Hahaha... SHOW THEM WHO'S THE BOSS! SHOW THEM THAT WHAT YOU FEEL IS REAL! Wohoooo...**

*Slaps school administrators with smelly fish before streaking through school halls*….. That might be overdoing it a little, but then again,… I REGRET NOTHING! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**nofunnybusiness:**

**When you writing the story you shouldn't have such a long author's note. Especially if half of your update is your authors note. There are probably a lot of people like me that don't care about authors notes. It is a good story others than that. If you make another authors note like this you should also make the story longer than the authors note. If you do this to many times you will piss people off because they are happy that there is anew story update, but when they read the story half of it is authors notes. Please consider this as constructive criticism.**

Yeah, I noticed. The thing is, I'm kind of a slow updater nowadays, and I get a lot of reviews, and I can't help but respond to all of them, and when I write a chapter, I can't write more than a thousand words unless I'm just in the zone, and that almost never happens. So, in essence, I tend to write about a thousand words per chapter, and my reviews and responces tend to be another thousand. Sorry about that, it's just the way I write.

**The Favorite of the Gods:**

**Really good chapter! Have a box of mangos!**

Thank you! *Eats box of mangos, and stores box of mangos in secret mango hideout*

Onto the story!

**Chapter 19**

Harry POV:

After Percy and Annabeth gave each other a good night kiss, Hermione, Ron, and I followed suit. Hermione had brought each of us a sleeping bag from the Room of Requirement, and we slept in it; girls near the fire; boys on the opposite wall.

It wasn't long after I went to sleep that I heard a lot of shifting. I got up, wore my glasses, and noticed that both Percy and Annabeth were shifting a lot in their sleeping bags.

"What do we do?" asked Hermione

I jumped a little not knowing she was awake.

"I don't know," I said, "Maybe we should wake Percy up."

"Ennervate," said Hermione, pointing her wand on Percy, however, it didn't do anything. She tried a few more times before giving up.

"Guess we'll have to wake him up the regular way," said Hermione, as we got closer to try to shake him awake.

However, we were about a foot away from him when he suddenly got up, pulled out what seemed like a ballpoint pen, and yelled, "NOBODY TOUCHES HER!"

We backed off a little, but he tried to sleepfollow us. The only reason I say try is because he tripped over Ron, and somehow woke up.

"Oh my gods," he said, "Where's Annabeth?"

"Right there," I said, moving so he could see her better, and he crawled past me hurriedly, without even muttering thanks.

He took her head in his lap, and lovingly pushed her hair behind her ears. He then started whispering something to her, something that calmed her down. She then slowly opened her eyes, and nodded so slightly, I wasn't even sure if she did at all. He then brought his sleeping bag, while Annabeth opened hers. Percy then laid down next to her on her fully opened sleeping bag, and placed his on top, zipping both together.

"I didn't even know you could do that," I said

"I guess I was wrong," said Hermione, "I guess they really do need each other to sleep. I didn't think it was possible."

I wasn't sure whether she was talking about Percy and Annabeth needing each other to sleep or her being wrong.

"What?" I asked

"How much they reacted," said Hermione, "I mean, I thought that they were lying, but after seeing how much they reacted, I feel bad for doing this."

"I do too," I said, "I don't know how we didn't see this before."

"That's because they didn't show any symptoms of it," said Hermione, "They are really good at hiding it."

"We should really let them sleep by themselves and call off the experiment," I said

"I'll tell them in the morning," she said, "Why don't you two go up to your dorms? I'll keep an eye on them."

"But-," I said, not wanting to leave them alone in case something happened

"Harry, I'm more used to waking up in the morning," she said, "Besides, if they wake up in the night, I want to be able to apologize to them."

"Fine," I said, before proceeding to wake up Ron

"We're going back to our dorms," I said

"What about the experiment?" he asked, "We haven't proved them wrong yet."

"That's because they're not wrong," I said

"What?" he asked

"Come on," I said, "Time to get some sleep."

~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~

Percy POV

I woke up the next morning, feeling relaxed and peaceful, before noticing the fact that I was in the sleeping bag with Annabeth, who was still sleeping peacefully. Normally, people would slightly freak out here, but after spending time in the cold outdoors with her when we were younger, I'm not freaked out about that. What I'm freaked out about is the fact that I don't remember coming to sleep in her bag.

"Percy," said a voice above us, "It's me, Hermione. Are you awake?"

"Yeah," I said, "but I don't think I can get up without waking Annabeth up."

"That's fine," said Hermione, "I just wanted to apologize. We were wrong, and shouldn't have put you through it."

"It's fine," I said, "I just want to know how I got in here."

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Hermione

"No, not really," I said

"During the night, you and Annabeth started thrashing around, and when we went to wake you up, you got up, screaming, 'Nobody touches her,'" said Hermione, "then, you tripped over Ron, and woke up, before going over to Annabeth, calming her down, and sliding in with her."

"Oh," I said, "Well, I was expecting something a little more dramatic."

Annabeth then mumbled something, but I couldn't make it out."

"Annabeth, you up?" I asked softly

"Yea," she said, "and by the way, you're a Seaweed Brain."

"Aren't I always?" I asked

"So what were you and Hermione talking about?" she asked

"I apologized and told Percy how he got in your sleeping bag," said Hermione

"The usual?" asked Annabeth

"The usual," I said

"You mean, that's normal?" asked Hermione

"That's our normal routine when something like this happens," I said, "but it doesn't happen often."

"Oh," she said, "well you guys better go get ready for the day. People will start coming soon, and I didn't inform everyone of the experiment."

"K, thanks," I said, before I got out of the sleeping bag, pulling Annabeth up, gathered our stuff, and made our way to our room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Guest:**

**UPDATE NOW!****  
****100000000000 mangos for you**

Thank you! *Eats 100000000000 and stores 100000000000 in secret mango hideout* Soon, my young guestawan.

**Scarlett Chase:**

**great chapter!**

Thank you!

**dyingoflaughter:**

**A****wesome awesome awesome! For the awesome chapter you get to have my homemade mango cheesecake! 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,001 whole cheesecakes to be exact. You lucky duck.**

Thank you! *Eats 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,001 homemade mango cheesecake and stores 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,001 homemade mango cheesecake in secret mango hideout* For the record, I prefer to be called a lucky tree, mainly because mangos grow on trees.

**The Prime Pineapple Protector:**

Interesting... I liked the chapter. I just have one thing, could you possibly make the chapters a wee bit longer? If you can't that's fine... I try to write stories, but end up never finishing them because I'm busy. Just a suggestion... Here is the mango feast for this review.

-Mango Apple (Don't question it, it's delicious)  
-Mango Almonds  
-Mango Bacon  
-Mango Milk  
-Mango Sugar  
-Mango Salt  
-Box of Mango Medication (to go in the medicine cabinet, from Mango Tylenol to Mango Benadryl, your medicine cabinet will be full for centuries.)  
-Mango Bitez (cereal)  
-Mango Mango Mango (legend has it that the Mango Mango Mango wasn't the most tasty, but it would grant you immortality... So two journeyers had gone to reach this great Mango... None have succeeded so far.[except me])  
-The Golden Mango  
-Mango House, (best part is, it is infinite, one you eat a part, it will regenerate every .7 seconds, also it doesn't get sticky!)

Sorry for the lack of foods, in a I'm-Sorry-For-The-Lack-of-Foods gift is this Mango Recipe!

Makes 1 dozen mango muffins!

1 1/2 cups all-purpose flour  
1/4 cup white sugar  
2 teaspoons baking powder  
1 pinch salt  
3 eggs  
1/4 cup heavy whipping cream  
1/4 cup unsalted butter, melted  
3 cups mango - peeled, seeded, and cubed

Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). Grease 12 muffin cups or line with paper muffin liners.  
Combine flour, sugar, baking powder, and salt in a bowl. Beat eggs, cream, and butter until smooth in another large bowl. Stir flour mixture into egg mixture until batter is moistened. Fold mango into batter until just combined. Evenly divide batter into prepared muffin cups.  
Bake in the preheated oven until a toothpick inserted into the center of a muffin comes out clean, about 25 minutes.

Thank you! *Eats Mango Apple, Mango Almonds, Mango Bacon, Mango Milk, Mango Sugar, Mango Salt, Mango Bitez, Mango Mango Mango, The Golden Mango, and stores Mango House near secret Mango hideout, and stores Mango Apple, Mango Almonds, Mango Bacon, Mango Milk, Mango Sugar, Mango Salt, Mango Bitez, Mango Mango Mango, The Golden Mango, and Mango Medications in Mango House* Also, I'm not sure if you read the other responses, but I told one other reviewer (I'm sorry if I don't remember your name; I'm terrible at names and I'm to lazy to look it up), that I try to make them long, but my brain just quits after 1K words. I've tried to go longer, but I end up writing a little worse (in my opinion), so I just don't do it. Sorry.

**Poseidonkid:**

**YEAH YOU UPDATED. i USUALLY DON'T WRITE REVIEWS, BUT I FELT BAD SO HERE IS 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000 x 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000 MANGO TREES THAT WILL LAST THREW DROUGHTS,. i'M WRITING IN ALL CAPS**

Thank you! *Eats 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000 x 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000 MANGO TREES THAT WILL LAST THREW DROUGHTS and plants 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000 x 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000 MANGO TREES THAT WILL LAST THREW DROUGHTS near secret mango hideout* I don't usually update either, but when I do, it's for a special story/author.

**Shade Ironclaw:**

**Thats a shame about Nico, Thalia and Bianca but oh well. Awesome chapter, as always, although I am curious. Was Percy's dream like Annabeth being almost killed by monsters? And vice versa for annabeths dream?****  
****I double the amount of the mangoes and ice-cream that I gave you before. Also the reason why you've never heard of boost and I've never heard of Coldstone creamy is probably because I live in Australia so... Well that's pretty much self explanatory. I can't wait until you update again**

Thank you! *Eats double the amount of mangoes and ice-cream given before and stores double the amount of mangoes and ice-cream given before in secret mango hideout* You know, now that I think about it, a massive body of water does put a damper on the expansion of certain chain stores/restaurants/banks/etc.

**Guest:**

**AMAZING! I WILL GIVE U ALL THE MANGOES IN THE MULTI-UNIVERSE IF U UPDATE SOON!**

Thank you! *Eats all the Mangoes in the Multi-Universe and stores all the Mangoes in the Multi-Universe in secret mango hideout*

**Guest:**

**The group is in hiding I don't even know/but it might be world wide!**

Yes

**BoltofGreece:**

**the guest who sprained his arm is me**

**I give you 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00 mangos !**

Thank you! *Eats 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00 mangos and stores 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00 mangos ! in secret mango hideout* Oh, yeah. I don't remember, and I'm too lazy to go look it up. But I give you my condolences or whatever it is and this apple scented get well card with a dancing monkey

**life is struggle:**

**Loved the chapter! Please update soon!**

Yes

**Whisper the Ninetales:**

**Haha! Hermione! You have been proved wrong! You must die! -pulls out guillotine- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA ... -3 bajillion years later- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Okay I'm done now. Here, 3 gazillion mangoes for you.**

Thank you *Eats 3 gazillion mangoes and stores 3 gazillion mangoes in secret mango hideout* *Stares at Whisper as he laughs and raises his hand* When is the execution of Hermione set to take place?

_Please read the AN on the bottom. It's somewhat important and concerns the story and might make you hate me._

Onto the story!

**Chapter 20**

Percy POV

Later that day, we were going through our classes, when once again, the overconfident Slytherin …girl sauntered up to us.

"What do you want Pansy?" asked Hermione

"What I want," she said, "is to know why Percy McHottie here keeps wanting to hang out with you three losers and is dating the dumb blonde Annie-bell instead of hanging out with us Pure-Bloods and dating me?"

Ooh, bad move. You should never call Annabeth a dumb blonde, or doubt her intelligence, ever.

"What did you say?" Annabeth seethed

"You heard me," said Pansy, "or are you too dumb to comprehend?"

"You have ten seconds before I get over there and kick your butt," seethed Annabeth, which is when I decided to intervene.

"Annabeth, hold on," I said, pulling her to the side, before trying to calm her down.

**Harry POV**

Percy pulled Annabeth off to the side, and they had a very animated conversation in a language I didn't understand. Annabeth then looked like she was pleading to Percy to do something, and Percy looked like he really wanted to let her do it but won't due to some reason.

They then came back and Annabeth said, "If you had Percy, would you stop bothering us?"

"Of course," replied Pansy, "Why would I want to bother you if I had Percy?"

"Fine then," said Annabeth, "Percy?"

"Pansy would you like to go out with me?" asked Percy, sounding very unenthusiastic

"Of course I would," said Pansy, "What took you so long to ask?"

"We're over," he said, much to Pansy's dismay and disbelief, "Come on Annabeth, let's go."

"What?" screeched Pansy, "What do you mean we're over? Ooh, you planned this. You'll be sorry you did."

"Um, no we won't," said Annabeth, "Because you promised that you wouldn't bother us if you Percy, and now you did. So, tah-tah."

Annabeth gave a little wave to Pansy before walking off with Percy, both of them in an upbeat mood.

"What just happened?" asked Ron, as Pansy stalked off behind us

"I don't know mate," I said, "I'm still trying to process it."

"Annabeth and Percy just got Pansy to leave them alone in less than 30 seconds," replied Hermione, "That's what. I think that's a record."

"Of course it's a record," said Ron, "Pansy's never given up on someone she wants, though I doubt that she won't quit. She's probably going to find another way of bothering them that doesn't break the promise."

"Potter," said a voice behind us, and I turned around to see Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" I asked

"Yeah that's right," he said, "Don't be too surprised. I was told to ask you what happened to Pansy. She said someone had humiliated you, and I figured you'd know who it was."

"It was the Americans," I said

"Pansy was trying to get Percy," said Hermione, "one of the Americans, who was dating Annabeth, another one of the Americans. Annabeth then made Pansy swear to leave them alone if Percy went out with her, and Percy went out with her for 2 seconds before he broke up with her, and got back together with Annabeth."

"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Malfoy, "Would have gotten rid of her a long time ago. Thanks for the advice Granger. Maybe you are of some use to us."

He then stalked away, and Hermione mumbled, "Even know he's still a git."

"At least he's a better git then before," said Ron, and we turned to look at him.

"What?" he answered, before we shook our heads and made our way to our class.

**Sorry for the short chapter today guys. I just couldn't think of anything to write. My life has gotten busier lately, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to continue this. Though it's not definite, this story might go into a hiatus for a while until my life gets cleared up enough to write. I apologize in advance if I do go into a hiatus, and I would understand if you stop gifting me mangos.**

**In other news, I might become an EMT, which is one of those people who work in ambulances. (PS, this is one of the reasons why I won't be able to write because I have classes every other day that go for 5 hours, along with school, and I have finals coming up soon, and I have to study for them.) Wish me luck, and I apologize heavily, and I'm ready to part with some mangos for forgiveness (1 mango per person; I still love them too much to part with a lot).**


	21. Chapter 21

**AwesomePerson:**

**Your story is great! Can't you at least try to update fast? I love your story! I'm giving you an infinite amount of mangoes for an awesome story!**

Thank you! *Eats an infinite amount of mangoes and stores an infinite amount of mangoes in secret mango hideout* I'll try, but I still may be held back by my course.

**Guest:**

**Update, please**

Well, since you said please…okay!

**friendship is:**

**i like pinky, applejack, rainbow dash, and zekora. but my favourite is pinky. wat about YOU**

Out of all of those, I only recognize rainbow dash. Anyways, my favorite would probably be Age of Empires II or Warcraft Dota

**AshAshluvspercabeth:**

**HURRY UP WITH THAT UPDATE!****heres infinity times infinity mangoes for you an you only. only you can eat this delicious mangoes****NOW UPDATE**

Thank you! *eats infinity times infinity delicious mangoes and stores infinity times infinity delicious mangoes* I'll try and update faster now.

**Godspawn01:**

**update it has been a month just update your divine mangoness**

I'll take your offer into consideration, peasant

**TimeLadyofTARDIS:**

**Oh! An EMT! That sounds fun.****  
****On a better topic: I've decided that since you are such an awesome writer, I will gift you will an immortal mango. Everytime you eat it, it reappears in front of your. I also give you this table that, when unfolded, creates an unlimited amount of mango goodies.**

Thank you! *Eats immortal mango and stores immortal mango and a table that, when unfolded, creates an unlimited amount of mango goodies in secret mango hideout*

**Margot:**

**Millions and Millions and multiverses filled with everything mango for you! I love Mangos and also clash of clans! please update!**

Thank you! *Eats Millions and Millions and multiverses filled with everything mango and stores Millions and Millions and multiverses filled with everything mango in secret mango hideout* You should join the Sewatshop in Clash of Clans

**No.311:**

**Imagine... a mango. But this is not a nrmal mango, this is a mango 10 times as big as a normal mango. It's taste is rich, it is juicy, and the seed is only as big as a normal mango. Now imagine a blender, ice, and mango juice, and mango crispy cookies. The blender is gigantic too and the gigantic mango fits right in. There is so much juice that it can cover the mango in the blender, and the ice makes it nice and cold. Mix it with the cookies, and you've got a gigantic icy crispy cookie mango shake, your reward for making such an awesome trilogy**

Thank you! *Drinks/eats gigantic icy crispy cookie mango shake, and stores gigantic icy crispy cookie mango shake, a mango 10 times as big as a normal mango, mango juice, and mango crispy cookies in secret mango hideout*

**Scarlett Chase:**

**This is a really good chapter and don't apologize about the going into a hiatus, i totally understand. Good luck with finals i hope you do well!****  
****Love Scarlett xox**

Thanks a lot! I hope so too!

**dyingoflaughter:**

**NO,WAIT! I'M ALLERGIC TO HIATUS! But,it is good that you may become an EMT. if you do put it on hiatus i may hate you but i'll get over it. I understand.**

Sorry, I'll send an ambulance over right away (tho I'm not going to be in it since I'm not certified to do anything right now)

**FishBalls:**

**Ohmygods I LOVE this story! I,FishBalls, present to you, 99999999999999999999999 huge swimming pools filled with MANGOES :)**

Thank you! *Swims in 99999999999999999999999 huge swimming pools filled with MANGOES, eats 99999999999999999999999 huge swimming pools filled with MANGOES, and stores 99999999999999999999999 huge swimming pools filled with MANGOES in secret mango hideout*

**Super Lover of Mangoes:**

**Wow good luck with being an EMT****  
****Also take a glass of orange mango drink it tastes great.****  
****Also take some homade mango cookies.****  
****(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)****  
****And mango pie****  
****(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::) (:::)(:::)****  
****Enjoy the mango and being an EMT**

Thank you! *Drinks orange mango drink, eats homade mango cookies and mango pie and stores orange mango drink, homade mango cookies and mango pie in secret mango hideout* Don't worry, I'll enjoy the mango and being an EMT

PS I love your name

**Shade Ironclaw:**

**Hahahahaha! Oh my gosh! I like that idea of the going out then dumping after two seconds. I was rolling around laughing for five minutes (after I realized what had just happened). Good luck on your thing to become an EMT! Here's 99999999999099999999999999999999909999999999099999 99999999099999999999999999999999909999999999999999 99909999990999909999999909999999999999999009999999 9999999999999991 mangoes for encouragement! :D Hope you do well and the wait will make your next chapter even better**

Thank you! *Eats 99999999999099999999999999999999909999999999099999 99999999099999999999999999999999909999999999999999 99909999990999909999999909999999999999999009999999 9999999999999991 mangoes and stores 99999999999099999999999999999999909999999999099999 99999999099999999999999999999999909999999999999999 99909999990999909999999909999999999999999009999999 9999999999999991 in secret mango hideout*

**Guest:**

**how old are you 'cause on your profile it doesn't say!**

What kind of age are asking exactly? Do you want my physical age? Mental? Psychological? Metaphysical? Obssessivical?

**The Favorite of the Gods:**

**Awwwww! I hope you get things cleared up! I feel the same way that's why I haven't updated my story every week like I was supposed to. I totally understand but I'm still willing to give you mangoes after every chapter. Have some mango bars, mango pudding, fudge a la mode with mango syrup and mangoes on top, and a whole box of mangoes. Feel better!**

Thank you! *Eats mango bars, mango pudding, fudge a la mode with mango syrup and mangoes on top and a whole box of mangoes and stores mango bars, mango pudding, fudge a la mode with mango syrup and mangoes on top and a whole box of mangoes in secret mango hideout* Thanks for understanding

**BoltofGreece:**

**AWESOME****  
****100000000000000000000000000000 mangos for you**

Thank you! *Eats 100000000000000000000000000000 mangos and stores 100000000000000000000000000000 mangos in secret mango hideout*

**Whisper the Ninetails:**

**-crosses arms- I'm a girl! And at 3:00 pm EST on Wednesday. And its okay if you have to take a break. Everyone does once in a while. So, if anyone here is a loyal reader, they should be prepared to wait. And I am. So take all the time you need. Though I expect 5 mangoes cuz I review all chapters to your previous stories as well! Here, a mango textbook to help you study for finals, and a mango ambulance to practice.**

Special Thank you for you! You get .5 mangoes for helping!

**Chapter 21**

Percy POV

Not much happened that day except for the free period we had after Astronomy before we had to sleep. Annabeth and I had finished our homework for Astronomy, and were on our way back from the lake where we gazed up at the stars to do our homework. We were just passing the common room, when we noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione near the fire. They hadn't noticed us yet, so we decided to hide until they were done to see what they were doing.

"Hermione," said Ron, "you don't even know if they're real."

"It's worth a shot!" exclaimed Hermione, "Besides, I have a feeling that Percy and Annabeth both believe in them, so either way, Percy and Annabeth can't really do much against me or Harry seeing that we have Aphrodite behind us. Now be quiet, and let me do it right. If we get it wrong, we can anger the gods, and have Aphrodite against us rather than with us."

"All right," said Ron

It was then that we stepped into the room, my arm around Annabeth's shoulders while her arms snaked around my waist. We walked through the room, and only Ron noticed us. He quietly told us not to disturb the other two and we did just that as we made our way to our dorm.

**Up on Olympus:**

"Aphrodite, what are you doing?" asked Athena

"Watching Harry and Hermione attempt to please me," replied Aphrodite, "Oh, by the way, it involves your daughter and future son-in-law."

"What do you mean?" asked Athena, "And he's not my future son-in-law! I mean, he hasn't proposed yet."

"So you do accept him?" asked Aphrodite

"Of course!" said Athena, "I mean, no one makes Annabeth happier, and that's all I could ask for."

"Good," said Aphrodite, "Because both Harry and Hermione are doing it wrong, and even if they did it right, I still support Percabeth, so they have tough luck."

"You know," said Athena, "I've been keeping an eye on them ever since Percy and Annabeth met them, and neither Harry nor Hermione showed any interest in Annabeth or Percy, respectively."

"Oh, that's easy," said Aphrodite, "one reason is that you can't really read emotions as easily as I can; plus, I've been keeping their feelings a little under wraps, so that Percy and Annabeth can get adjusted to Hogwarts, and get rid of those who would try to get either of them directly first before having them worry about those that would discreetly get them."

"So," said Athena, "you've been waiting for a chance to meddle with my daughter and her boyfriend's love lives?"

"No," said Aphrodite, "I've been waiting for a chance to meddle with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione's love lives."

"Then why are you getting Percy and Annabeth involved?" asked Athena

"Because Ron is suspicious of Percy already," said Aphrodite, "And if Hermione gets interested in him, then Ron will try to get Hermione's attention, which, if all goes well, will result in them going out."

"And I'm guessing you're going to do the same with Harry and Ginny?" asked Athena

"Oh, yeah, big time," said Aphrodite

"As long as you don't break Annabeth and Percy up," said Athena

"Who's breaking Annabeth and Percy up?" asked Poseidon, walking into the room

"No one's breaking them up," said Aphrodite, "but there are going to be attempts by Harry and Hermione."

"That big shot wizard and smarty-pants witch?" asked Poseidon, "Always knew they were trouble."

"You knew they had feelings for Annabeth and Percy?" asked Athena

"Yeah," said Poseidon, "but I wouldn't blame you if you couldn't tell."

"Oh, and why not?" asked Athena, placing her hands on her hips

"Because," replied Poseidon, "you value intelligence and using your head more than emotions and using your gut feeling. Due to that, you and your children are less in tune with your feelings and the feelings of others, so it would make sense that you didn't really realize the feelings Harry and Hermione had for our children."

"Are me and my children the only ones who have trouble with reading the feelings of others?" asked Athena

"Well there's Coeus, Phoebe, your mother, and possibly Prometheus," said Poseidon

"Am I the only one who's not a Primordial or a Titan to do so?" asked Athena, looking between Poseidon and Aphrodite

Both Poseidon and Aphrodite went into deep thought for a while, before responding, "Can we get back to you on that?"

Athena then stomped out of the throne room, with Poseidon and Aphrodite after her, trying to calm her down.

**A/N Okay, I've been able to right this chapter and a few more, which I'll post within the next few days. I was planning on finishing the story and then releasing the chapters one by one, but I just finished one of the later chapters, and I had to post the ones I did up. So, expect a quick update for the next week or so, which may slow down a little due to me having to write more chapters. On the bright side, I can honestly say that I missed you guys reviewing new chapters, cuz lets face it, chapter 20 is a little bit old.**

**Mango out,**

**Divine Protector of Mangos**


	22. Chapter 22

**Percabeth226:**

**Awe this sounds awesome! Took forever to update... Anyways. I can't wait to see what's gonna happen c;****  
****Mango, mango, mango smoothie, mango hippocampus, mangi jet ski.****  
****ENJOY!**

Thank you! *Eats Mango, mango, mango smoothie and stores Mango, mango, and mango smoothie in secret mango hideout and mango hippocampus in water near secret mango hideout and mangi jet ski in secret mango shed* Yeah, I know. I got a little distracted (aka lazy) in updatingness

**life is struggle:**

**I loved it! And I'm so happy you made Aphrodite not even considering to break Percabeth up because you had me worried there for a second! Percabeth forever! Please update soon!**

Don't worry, Percabeth breaking up is not on my agenda for probably never.

**Percy J slash Twilight Sparkle:**

**PercyHermione me throwing up**

**AnnabethHarryme destroying every mango in the world**

**It's simple math. Plus, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash are all from My Little Pony (The 2nd best tv show ever). *Gives you an apple* mwahahahaha! No mango! jk. *gives you a mango***

You are truly evil, and its only because of a combination of the twilight in your penname and you tricking me into almost believing that you wouldn't give me a mango. Also, I wouldn't know about the pony names cuz I've never watched the show.

**Whisper the Ninetales:**

**Yay! You updated! How's training go**

My training's going, going, gone! Jk. I'll let you finish

**Whisper:**

**Whisper The Ninetales here! Sorry, my phone had some errors so it posted without me telling it to. Now, if I may continue...******

**Yay! You updated! How's training going? Well? And thanks for the mangoes! I was thinking 'bout this when I got the email saying it was updated. Though I didn't get to read if ASAP. But whatever. I like how Harry's got feelings for Annabeth and Hermione has feelings for Percy. CHICK FIGHT!**

Yeah, I got the idea of Harry crushing on Annabeth from another story (don't know the name, but if the author is reading this, just bear in mind I mean you no disrespect) and decided, why not make it a science experiment and see what we get when we add Hermione crushing on Percy, Aphrodite, Athena, and Poseidon into the mix. Also, I think we're all waiting for the chick fight Annabeth and Hermione might have (but I think we all know who'll win), though even I don't know if that'll happen. (Now you've got me thinking about including a chick fight)

**harryginny9:**

**loved it…great story**

I can honestly say that I've missed your reviews as much as my more vocal reviewers (*Cough*Whisper*cough*) (If anyone else feel like they're a real vocal reviewer, just know that Whisper was the only one that came to mind since he was still fresh in my mind. I'll probably need more time to actually try and remember and other vocal reviewers)

Onto the story!

**Chapter 22**

**Ron POV**

Harry and Hermione have been acting really weird lately. First Harry start telling Annabeth that she's pretty like a princess while Hermione says that Percy's as handsome as a prince (let's just say it didn't go over well with Percy or Annabeth, especially Annabeth. Harry still has both of his black eyes, and people still talk about seeing Hermione's trousers.)

"I don't get it," said Harry, "Percy calls her a princess all the time, why can't I?"

"I don't know mate," I said, "Girls are weird."

"Hermione," said Harry, "what do you think?"

"I don't care what you do with that hag," said Hermione, "I just want Percy to be mine."

**Percy POV:**

Harry and Hermione have been acting weird today. Ever since morning, Harry and Hermione have been trying to flirt with Annabeth and me, respectively. I highly doubt this was normal behavior; more likely the work of Aphrodite. I'll check it out later when we get a chance to be alone.

"PERCY!" screamed Annabeth in my ear, causing me to jump.

"Gods, Annabeth, no need to scream," I said

"Well you didn't respond the first 50 times I said your name," she replied

"Well it was 7," said Hermione, coming up behind us, quite snarkily, "but who was counting, hmm?"

"Apparently, you were," said Annabeth, right back, "Anyways, what were you thinking about, Water Boy?"

"Yeah, Water Boy," said Hermione, "what were you thinking about?"

"Okay, hold up," I said, turning to Hermione, "did you just call me Water Boy?"

"That is your nickname isn't it?" she asked, "Why can't I call you that?"

"Because that's only reserved for Annabeth," I said, "No one else is allowed to call me that."

"Why not?" asked Hermione, "Because she's your girlfriend? If I was your girlfriend, would you let _me_ call you that?"

"No," I said, "because she's Annabeth, and my best friend and my girlfriend. When she calls me that, it's hot and sexy and cute; when you call me that, it's just weird and urghgh."

"Who knew Water Boy gets turned on by a nickname," teased Annabeth

"Ha ha," I said, "as if Owl Head doesn't either."

"So, Owl Head," said Harry, walking up behind us, "Where are we going? Maybe you and me can go to Hog's Head and get some butter beer together."

"First of all, maybe no," deadpanned Annabeth, "Second of all, no one calls me Owl Head except for Percy."

"Let me guess," said Hermione, "Him calling you Owl Head is hot and cute and sexy?"

"Actually," said Annabeth, "it kind of turns me on as well."

"So Owl Head," I said, hugging her from behind and talking softly near her ear, "How about we go back to our dorm for a little while, hmm?"

"You don't know the effect you have on me," she moaned, "Water Boy."

"Oh gods," I said, "I can't do this. It's too much."

"Maybe later today, Water Boy," said Annabeth, escaping my grasp, and stalking away

**Harry POV**

"Maybe later today," repeated Percy, before he realized what she meant and chasing after her, yelling, "Wait, Annabeth, wait! Wait up!"

"Merlin's beard," said Hermione, "I want that boy."

"There you are," said a voice behind us

Hermione and I turned around to see Ron

"Blimey you guys," he said, "you two just ran off without me. Where'd you go?"

"We were, uh, talking with Percy and Annabeth," I said

"Besides," said Hermione, "We thought you were going to be with Lavender, Won-Won."

"Well yeah," he said, "but I have no idea where she is."

"Won-Won!" screeched Lavender from down the hall (I've heard her voice enough to identify her from 50 kilometers away), "There you are!"

"Lavender," said Ron, airily, "Where'd you go?"

"I went to talk to Padma and Parvati, silly Won-Won," said Lavender, "Where did you go?"

"I went looking for you!" said Ron, "I thought you were going to the bathroom, and then coming back, but when you didn't come back after 5 minutes, I thought you went somewhere and I left to look for you."

"Oh, Won-Won," said Lavender, "I'm sorry I worried you so. I promise not to do it again."

"O-okay," said Ron, before Lavender took his hand and pulled him off to who knows where.

"Ugh, doesn't he know that there's nothing in their relationship?" asked Hermione, before sighing, "Unlike what my relationship with Percy will be. We'll have so much love oozing between us, that even Ron and Lavender will love each other."

"Good luck beating the love that will ooze between me and Annabeth," I replied, snorting, "We'll have so much love, that Voldemort will even love McGonagall."

For a second, Hermione and I just stood there, before shivering that the mental thought of McGonagall and Voldemort together.

"Anyways," I said, "How do we break them up?"

"I think I got a plan," said Hermione, "I could whip up a hate potion and pour it into those canteens that they always carry, and since they're always together, they'll end up hating each other and then, the two of us can come in and comfort them, eventually causing them to fall in love with us."

"Hermione," I exclaimed, "That's brilliant! So how do you brew a hate potion?"

"Don't worry," said Hermione, "I'll brew one up for the both of us, and you can pour your brew into Percy's canteen, and I'll pour mine into Annabeth's."

"All right," I said, "Just tell me when the brew is ready. In the mean time, we'll try to woo Percy and Annabeth the muggle way."

"Deal," said Hermione, before heading off to the Library.

_Percy POV_

It's been a while since Harry and Hermione tried to hit on Annabeth and I, and I have a feeling that they won't stop.

Right now, Annabeth and I were in the library finishing our homework, when I noticed Hermione walk in. Hermione briskly walked to the potions section of the library, and grabbed a whole bunch of books, before checking them out, and heading out of the library. I then noticed that she dropped one of the books on her way out, and I quickly picked it up, and returned to the table me and Annabeth were at.

"What book is that?" asked Annabeth

"I saw Hermione check out a bunch of books from the potions section," I said, "And she dropped this book on her way out."

"Wonder why she checked out a bunch of books?" asked Annabeth

I checked the title of the book, and quickly realized the answer to the question.

"I think she's trying to break us up," I said, "and I bet Harry's in on this."

"Why do you say that?" asked Annabeth

"Because the book's title is 'Couples and How to Break Them Up Using Potions,'" I said, "and she had the hate potion chapter bookmarked."

"That –," started Annabeth

"Annabeth," I warned

"We have to do something, Percy," replied Annabeth

"We will," I said, "but first, we have an appointment with a Mrs. Dove scheduled later today."

"Good thinking," said Annabeth, "Maybe she can help."


	23. Chapter 23

**Shade Ironclaw**

**Im sorry I didn't review last chapter. :'( I only just realized that you'd updated so I decided to do a big review for the both. Now I admit when I say that you had updated I fell off my bed. You hadn't update in a while, so I didn't expect it. It's good to have you back.******

**Chapter 21****  
****I have one thing to say...trolololololol!**

:D****

**Chapter 22****  
****Awesome, and also, isn't the book title a bit obvious? Just a thought.**

I couldn't think of anything else for a book! Besides, this is Aphrodite's meddling, remember ^.^****

**95735104639163045184539153846261035368284 mango smoothies, 062630461951046372641046351015638538610752836825 mango icecreams, and 15926384028286193638463693041936392583632966016173 83 mangoes for your updates!**

Thank you! *Eats 95735104639163045184539153846261035368284 mango smoothies, 062630461951046372641046351015638538610752836825 mango icecreams, and 15926384028286193638463693041936392583632966016173 83 mangoes and stores 95735104639163045184539153846261035368284 mango smoothies, 062630461951046372641046351015638538610752836825 mango icecreams, and 15926384028286193638463693041936392583632966016173 83 mangoes in secret mango hideout*

It's good to be back, and I'm glad to have that effect on people. Makes life more hilarious, and don't say it doesn't because you _know_ its true.

**all da good names are taken:**

**Hey. I read the responses you wrote and they said you were having trouble with writing more than 1k words. I used to have that problem but then I started writing on a program that does not show the word count. Now my stories are 1250 words per chapter or more not including the author's note. I also went online and found this mango pudding recipie******

**Ingredients:******

**SERVES 3-4****  
****2 medium to large ripe mangoes (for tips on buying fresh mangoes, see below)****  
****1 packet gelatine (3 tsp.)****  
****1/2 cup hot water****  
****1/3 cup white sugar****  
****1 cup good-quality coconut milk (*see below for substitutions)****  
****Preparation:****  
****Make sure your mangoes are ripe (see link above) - the fruit should be bright orange or yellow and fairly soft. Scoop out the fruit, including around the stone. Place the fruit in a food processor or blender and blitz to create a smooth mango puree. Leave the mango in the processor/blender.****  
****In a saucepan, heat up the water until it reaches a rolling bowl. Remove from heat. While stirring the water with a whisk or fork, sprinkle the gelatin over the surface of the water and stir briskly in order not to have any lumps.****  
****Add the sugar to the hot water/gelatin mixture and stir to dissolve.****  
****Add this mixture to the mango in the food processor/blender. Also add the coconut milk. Blitz briefly until ingredients are combined.****  
****Pour into dessert bowls or cups and place in the refrigerator for at least 2 hours (or up to 24 if making ahead of company coming). Serve cold on its own, or with some fresh fruit, and ENJOY!**

Thank you! *Makes 3-4 cups of pudding* I'll be sure to enjoy this pudding *Insert increasingly loud maniacal laugh here* Also, I think I've solved my problem. A little something called forewriting, or writing before the due date, which I rarely ever due seeing as I'm good at writing right before the due date. That and not having the reviews answered before writing the chapter.

**life is struggle:**

**Amazing! It would be really awesome if you had a scene where they're all in class and Harry and Hermione are trying to flirt and get caught by say McGonagall or Snape. Bet that would ridicule them and mark Nother win for Percabeth.**

Oh, don't worry. I already have a scene where a little toad gets caught doing something she isn't supposed to. And for those perverts who have no life, no she's not doing _that_. *Shudders a million times*

**Percy J slash Twilight Sparkle:**

…**You have GOT to be kidding me. Not about the chapter. It's a good chapter. It's about your response to my review. Percy J slash Twilight Sparkle means I think Percy Jackson and Twilight Sparkle(She's a pony from My Little Pony) would make a good couple. And yes, I AM EVIL! Good chapter though and I am totally with you in hating Twilight(The book series)**

Oh, sorry about that. I don't watch My Little Pony (nor have I ever), so I had no idea you meant that. Sorry! I revoke what I said about your penname, though I still hate the book.

**Percabeth226:**

**Cool, cool *smirks* really excellent. ****  
****DAVID TENNANT MANGO I want one of them... How bout a regular mango as well c:**

Cool! *Checks DAVID TENNANT MANGO for any polyjuice effects before eating a DAVID TENNANT MANGO and a regular mango and stores a DAVID TENNANT MANGO and a regular mango in secret mango hideout* thank you

**Guest:**

**NOOOOO! UPDATE PLZ. this chapter is good. heres more nice juicy mangoes coming straight from my tree!**

You had me at more nice juicy mangoes coming straight from your tree. *Eats more nice juicy mangoes coming straight from Guest's tree and stores more nice juicy mangoes coming straight from Guest's tree in secret mango hideout*

Onto the story!

**Chapter 23**

Percy POV:

After we finished our homework, we went back to our dorm, and set up an IM with Aphrodite.

"Hey you two," squealed Aphrodite, "How's my favorite couple?"

"Well," said Annabeth before I could say anything, "You're 'favorite couple' is wondering why in the name of Athena is Harry and Hermione trying to break us up."

"Oh, those two," said Aphrodite, "Don't worry about them. I'm trying to get them with their true love, and nothing pairs people up like jealousy."

"And you're dragging us into it because?" I asked

"Because no one can hold those two off like you two," said Aphrodite, "or any demigod for that matter, but since you two are the only ones there, you two were the only choice. Don't worry, I totally support you two, and I don't have any plans on breaking you two up.'

"Good," said Annabeth

"Besides," said Aphrodite, "Even if I tried, I would be in big doody, seeing as though your parents refuse to allow you two to separate."

"You happy now?" I asked, turning to Annabeth

"As if you were okay with this," retorted Annabeth

"I wasn't," I said, "but you were more worried."

"Fine," she replied, "but only because you're cute."

"Yeah," I said, "Well, you're beautiful."

Annabeth quickly blushed, and looked away, while Aphrodite squealed

We looked at her, and she quickly apologized and cut the connection.

After that, we decided to head back down to the Common Room to waste time, as well as keep an eye on Harry and Hermione. When we got to the Common Room, there was only one chair, which is enough for us, since Annabeth'll just sit on my lap, as we talk with each other.

"So," said Annabeth, as she snuggled into me on the chair, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," I said, "I just figured we could waste time down here since we don't have anything to do, really."

"I'm sorry," said a voice, which ended up being Hermione, "but did you say that you don't have anything to do? What about homework?"

"We finished all the homework that's due tomorrow," said Annabeth, "and started on most of our essays that aren't due tomorrow."

"You should finish those essays," said Hermione, "It'll help so you can revise and recheck it multiple times, isn't that right Seaweed Brain?"

"Hermione," I sighed, "Do we have to go through the same thing again? Only Annabeth is allowed to call me Seaweed Brain, or any nickname for that matter."

"And don't even start Harry," said Annabeth, looking pointedly at Harry, who looked like he was about to say something, before he shut his mouth.

"Good," I said, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we'd like to get back to our own conversation."

"By the way," said Hermione, "Have you started on the essay due for Umbridge?"

"Isn't that due tomorrow?" I asked

"It is?" asked Hermione, "I thought it was due on Monday."

"It is," said Annabeth, "I just convinced Percy to finish it earlier, since we both hate Umbridge, and finishing it earlier would allow us to not think of Umbridge until we have to."

"I hate you," I deadpanned

"Oh shut up," said Annabeth, "You know you love me."

"But you love me, right Annabeth?" asked Harry, moving his hair to reveal his scar and smiling in what I think he thought was sexy or something, but is more of a turn off than anything.

"No," said Annabeth, "Actually, I'll never love you, and even if I stop loving Percy, which will never happen, I definitely won't be loving you, especially with…whatever you're doing right now."

"Why not?" asked Harry, turning serious, scooting closer to us, and holding Annabeth's hand in between his, and rubbing it with his left hand.

"Let go of me," said Annabeth, retracting her arm, "For one thing, you creep me out, and you have no idea how scrawny you are."

"Then I'll work out for you," he replied, "We can go to the gym during the summer together, and get buffed up together."

"Um, no thank you," said Annabeth, "I'm not a fan of the gym. Besides, I don't need the gym to stay fit. I have my own ways."

"Please tell me it doesn't involve Percy and a bed," groaned Hermione, causing us to blush

"Not all the time," I replied, "but still, neither one of us wants to go out with any of you, let alone break up with each other."

"Fine," huffed Harry, getting up, "But one of these days, you will love me Wise Girl, and we will spend the rest of our lives together."

"You better get ready Seaweed Brain," said Hermione, getting up as well, "because Harry and Annabeth aren't the only ones who're going to spend the rest of their lives together."

"What did we tell you about calling us those nicknames?" I asked, as both Annabeth and I got up, glaring at them

"That only the person allowed to call you that is us?" asked Harry

"Wrong answer," replied Annabeth, cracking her knuckles, as both of us closed in on the two of them, who smartly started running. It wasn't long (or far; only a few yards away from the entrance of Gryffindor's Common Room) when we caught them, and well, let's just say that Annabeth and I slept easy in our dorm that night, while both Harry and Hermione slept in the Hospital Wing.


	24. Chapter 24

**AshAshluvsPercabeth:**

**HA HA! thats funny. oh and btw the guest person was me i wasnt signed in for some reason :/ anyways UPDATE and heres more mangoes from my tree :D******

**(they are really good)**

Thank you! *Eats more mangoes from AshAshluvsPercabeth's tree and stores more mangoes from AshAshluvsPercabeth's tree in secret mango hideout* And I will update

**The Favorite of the Gods:**

**I really like your plan of getting the true loves of Harry potter together. And the ending was..ah...quite funny! It was hilarious! lol.**

Yeah, I figured that if canon Aphrodite wants to do it, why can't the Aphrodite in this fic.

**Whisper:**

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "Not all the time" dear god that cracks me up! 3 bazillion mangoes for you and 5 bazillion more because I forgot to give you some last chapter.**

Thanks you! *Eats 8 bazillion mangoes and stores 8 bazillion mangoes in secret mango hideout* Yeah, I kind of included that so that Percy and Annabeth won't have to tell everyone that they're demigods.

**Amandla123:**

**I'm so happy you are updating mire often now**

So are others, but at least you admit it :)

Onto the story!

**Chapter 24**

Percy POV

The next morning, once we came down from our dorm, Annabeth and I were immediately held to the wall at wand point.

"Where are Harry and Hermione?" asked Ron from the other end of the wand

"Did you check the Hospital Wing?" I asked

"No," he replied, lowering his wand, "I should probably go check on them now, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah," said Annabeth

"Probably," I shrugged

"Guys, get out here!" yelled Dean, running into the Common Room, "You've got to see this!"

He then ran back out, and everyone in the waiting room got up and followed him. Annabeth and I pushed our way through the crowd, and finally reached the front, where we saw the strangest scene.

Professor Umbridge (let me take this moment to remind you that she is as short as a bed side table) was pointing her wand and threatening two taller adults, who just so happened to be my dad and Annabeth's mom.

"Mom?" Annabeth questions, just as I asked, "Dad?"

"Aha!" yelled Umbridge, "I knew it! Those two American _Half-breeds_ have led these dark wizards to Britain, and are going to take over the land, starting with Hogwarts."

"You got all that out of two surprised questions?" I asked, before mouthing 'Wow.'

"I've been suspecting you two all year," said Umbridge, "And now, I have all the proof I need to—"

"Proof?" asked Athena, "What proof?"

"Well the fact that you two appeared out of nowhere," said Umbridge

"Don't you wizards do it all the time?" asked Athena, causing Umbridge tried to think of more reasons to bring our parents in

"Mom, Lord Poseidon," said Annabeth, "what exactly are you doing here?"

"We came to tell you it's time to tell," replied Poseidon

"Tell our other half?" I asked

"You're half muggle, aren't you?" asked Ron, beside us

"Not exactly, Ron," said Annabeth, before turning her attention back to our parents, "When should we do it?"

"Do it during breakfast," said Poseidon, "Then everyone will be there."

"Are you going to stay?" I asked, "And what about Hermes?"

"We didn't want to bother Hermes," said Athena

"Plus, you're our children," he said, "We've been meaning to visit for a while anyway."

"We're glad you did," said Annabeth, smiling

Just then, thunder boomed overhead.

"That's our cue to go," said Poseidon, "Cover your eyes everyone."

He then whipped up a little storm, just enough to make us close our eyes, before they flashed out.

"You!" yelled Umbridge, "You two will come with me to McGonagall's office! Everyone else, go back to your classes! Now!"

With that, everyone dispersed, while Annabeth and I went to follow Umbridge, who was already heading towards McGonagall's office.

When we got there, Umbridge started yelling at McGonagall about how we're out to get all of the wizards in this country for a good ten minutes before McGonagall was able to calm her down.

"What seems to be the problem, Dolores?" asked Professor McGonagall

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Umbridge incredulously, "These two students are attempting to take over the wizarding population of this nation!"

"Pray tell of any proof that you have of this Dolores," said McGonagall

"Their _parents_ apparated into the middle of the grounds," said Umbridge, "Telling them that it's time to tell their secret. Probably their ancestry to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Ms. Lestrange."

"Professor Umbridge," I said, "With all due respect, our secret is something that must not be handled lightly, and can be very deadly in the wrong hands."

"Surely you can tell a professor," said Umbridge, "or better yet, a Ministry official."

"You can find out with the rest of the school Professor Umbridge," said Annabeth, "During breakfast this morning."

"Fine," huffed Umbridge, "but it better be good."

With that, she stormed out of the office.

"Well," said McGonagall, "We best be off then. Breakfast starts soon, and I'm sure the students are eager to learn what you have to tell them."

McGonagall then herded us out of her office, and we made our way to the Great Hall. We soon reached it and sat at the Gryffindor table. Annabeth and I were just about to kiss each other before our meal, when Harry and Hermione put their forearms in between us.

"Excuse us," said Harry

"We're just trying to sit here," said Hermione

"There's space on this side," said Annabeth, scooting towards me

"There isn't enough space for both of us," said Harry

"Yeah," said Hermione, "So, one of us has to sit in between you two. So, Harry, you sit on that side, and I'll sit on this side."

We both got up, knowing that they won't give up trying to sit between us, and found a spot where just the two of us could sit. Harry and Hermione tried to follow us and do the same thing, but there wasn't enough space for even one of them, so they huffed as they sat across from us.

Annabeth leaned into me, and whispered, "We've got to do something about those two."

"I know," I whispered back, "I want to as well, but then I see their hilarious attempts at trying to get us, and it makes me not want to do it."

"You're an idiot," said Annabeth, slapping my arm

"Yes," I said, turning her towards me and leaning in, "but I'm your idiot."

"Yes you are," mumbled Annabeth, before we closed the distance.

However, our kiss was cut short by Harry's choking. We looked up, and saw Harry 'choking' while not so discreetly looking at us while doing so. Once we looked up, he stopped 'choking' and reassured everyone that he's fine.

Once everyone arrived, McGonagall called everyone's attention.

"All right," said McGonagall, "As some of you might know, there is going to be an announcement today from one of our newer students, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I have spoken to them about the announcement, and have validated their claims, so please, whatever you do, do not anger those that they speak of. Now, I would like to call Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase up for their announcement."

We both got up, and walked up to the podium at which McGonagall was just speaking.

"Hey everyone," I said, trying to break the ice, which only resulted in a jab from Annabeth, "All right, so how many of you have heard of the Greek gods?"

Surprisingly enough, half the student body raised their hands.

"Okay then," I said, "So, for those of you who don't know, thousands of years ago, Greeks believed in a pantheon of gods, whom they worshipped, and followed. They also believed that these gods came down and got together with mortals, or beings without godly blood in them, which resulted in demigods. Now, these gods are still alive, and they still get together with mortals, which still result in demigods. The reason we're telling you this is because we're demigods. I'm a son of Poseidon, and Annabeth here is a daughter of Athena."

"What nonsense do you expect us to believe?" asked Umbridge, getting up from her seat and walking up, "Do you honestly expect us to believe not only that the world is ruled by Greek gods, that not only produce filthy half-breeds, but that you two are one of them? I'm sorry children, but whatever lies your parents have been telling you are not real. They may be really powerful wizards or witches, but they're most definitely not gods."

"So, you're telling me that the gods aren't real?" asked Annabeth

"Of course they're not," said Umbridge

"Then prove it," said Annabeth

"What do you mean prove it?" asked Umbridge, "Why do you need proof that the gods aren't real?"

"Well, if you're so sure that the gods aren't real," said Annabeth, "then you should have enough proof to back it up, wouldn't you? I mean, why stick to one belief if you don't have proof."

"Look around you," said Umbridge, "Everything around you is here because of magic, not because of some divine intervention."

"Then how did you get your magic?" asked Annabeth

"Magic has been here all along," said Umbridge

"Well how did it get here," said Annabeth, "I can tell you that all life came from a bacteria, which was created because of the right combinations of chemicals in the right environment, but you can't tell me how magic was created? And to think that you wizards believe you're so much better than mortals."


	25. Chapter 25

**boltofgreece:**

**JUST GOT BACK FROM VAYK(don't judge my spelling)anyway HAHAHAHAHA, umbrigde is an idiot!****  
****10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000 mangos for you**

Thank you! *Eats 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000 mangos and stores 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000 mangos in secret mango hideout* Good to know you were on vacation. I thought you forgot about me, but you're back, so all is well.

**AshAshluvspercabeth:**

**mmmmm im waiting... heres 3billion mangoes from my tree (its a special tree) update please (puppy dog face)**

Thank you! *Eats 3billion mangoesand stores 3billion mangoesin secret mango hideout* Yes, it is a special tree. And I'll update just for the puppy dog face

**Shade Ironclaw: (1/2)**

**You update so quickly now, I love it! I agree with Percy, it's fun to read the fails of Harry and Hermione trying to break up Percabeth! Its hilarious! I think I might retread this, I haven't for a while, I'll give you my opinion when I finish.****  
****Five mango trees that never run out of mangoes for you for your awesomeness**

Thank you! *Eats the mangoes from the five mango trees that never run out of mangoes and stores the fruit from the five mangoes trees that never run out of mangoes and plants the five mango trees that never run out of mangoes in secret mango hideout* Yeah, I've read this other PJO/HP fic where Harry tries to get Annabeth, and I figured, why not make Hermione try to get Percy and have both Harry and Hermione epically fail each and every time? The result: Percabeth and the Olympians: Unlikely Grandparents.

**I must say I forgot most of what happened during your story but I was just reminded of its coolness, I'm going to triple what I gave you in my last review, and I man serious when I say this. I love how you dedicate sometimes half of what you've written to replying to reviews, no other author I've seen does that, and I think that's really cool**

Thank you! *Eats the mangoes from the fifteen mango trees that never run out of mangoes and stores the fruit from the fifteen mangoes trees that never run out of mangoes and plants the fifteen mango trees that never run out of mangoes in secret mango hideout* I'll be honest, I do too sometimes, but I have quick access to it since I have my profile bookmarked. Yeah, I've get a few reviewers who I can trust to review every chapter most of the time (you know who you are) so I can at least expect to review to them almost every chapter. Plus, me thanking and eating and storing mangos take up half the reviews, so that accounts for some of the space, not that I'm complaining.

**Anonymous:**

**Yeah Annabeth! Get the toad!**

I have a feeling you'll like this chapter even more, Anonymous.

**Whisper:**

**Ooh! Umbridge just got showed up by Annabeth! Well, that's not too surprising. She IS Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Umbridge can die in a hole. For Annabeth's awesomesauceness, have a billion mangoes!**

Thank you! *Eats a billion mangoes and stores a billion mangoes in secret mango hideout* Yeah, both points are true. Plus, Umbridge needs to be shown up a lot more.

Onto the story! (Btw, this chapter was the one that made me start posting again, and I think you'll learn why)

**Chapter 25**

Ron POV:

Wow, Annabeth's got a point there. I mean, I haven't been around muggles as much as Harry and Hermione have been, but if what Annabeth says is true and that they've figured out how humans have been here, then who's to say that they haven't done other amazing things. Maybe they've even been to the moon and beyond, who knows? Well, maybe the muggles and those wizards that hang around muggles all the time, but other than that, how do we wizards compare? I mean, they've figured out how humans got on the planet, but some of us wizards can't even accept that those creatures that are half-human are even the same as us, if you know what I'm getting at. I mean, just look at You-Know-Who and his followers; they can't even stand non-Pure bloods to the point of killing them to get rid of them. And then there's people like Umbridge, who just don't want to deal with half-human creatures. (No offense).

_Percy POV:_

When Annabeth said what she said, the whole room just waited in silence to see Umbridge's retort.

"You silly, silly little girl," said Umbridge, "Do you honestly think that wizards are not the most powerful beings in the world? Let's say that these gods of yours are real, shall we? Explain to me, then, where Dementors come from?"

"Easy," said Annabeth, "Hades, or what it's better known as, the Underworld. Dementors feed off souls, right? Well, Hades created beings just like that to help him out during the first Titan war, so that the gods could get rid of immortals without causing them to fade. When the war was over, and we had no use for them, we sold them off, with Hades's permission, to the wizards that Hecate had created so many years ago, and ever since, you've had them to guard Azkaban, am I right?"

Umbridge then got real mad, and stormed right up to Annabeth, in order to yell at her. I wasn't about to let this go without some form of revenge, so I silently whipped up a mist behind the teacher's table so that everyone can see it, and sent an IM to Olympus, so they know how 'well' our revelation is going.

"You little brat," yelled Umbridge, just as the Olympus throne room showed up, "You want to know what you truly are: you are a liar and a thief, that's what you are. I know that you snuck into the Ministry and stole the archives that tell ministry officials of how magic truly came about, and you and your little boyfriend over there committed it to memory and brought one of each of your parents over to do a little trick in order to persuade us into believing that the forged archives that are in the Ministry are really the truth. You think that the fraudulent papers that you stole from the Ministry is telling the truth. Ha! Well you're wrong. The only reason we keep it there is so that thieves like you can be duped into believing that magic really did come from these so called 'Greek gods' that you so highly want us to believe. You think that you're going to get me to believe, huh? What else should I have expected from the grandchildren of Bellatrix Lestrange and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Enough!" roared Athena and Poseidon, causing all of the windows in the Great Hall to break.

Umbridge turned around, and all the color in her skin was drained, "Wha-what? Th-they're real, bu-but ho-how could they? I mean, it's been thousands of years!"

"Do you not understand the meaning of immortal?" I asked, "Immortal means forever living, nothing more, nothing less. And if you think that the gods are going to let you go after calling not only us, but the gods themselves, fakes and phonies, as well as calling me and Annabeth, two of their many children, liars and thieves, then you must be mistaken."

"And if you think that you wizards are so advanced," said Annabeth, "then tell me why you still can't find a way to combine magic and technology, hmm? I mean, us demigods have already found a way to combine our world with the mortal world, and still have no damage to either world. Heck, even the monsters that chase us have adapted."

"Bu-wha-hu," muttered Umbridge before realization flashed through her eyes, "Ha! You almost had me there. I know this is all a joke. This is nothing more than a projection of your imagination. Ha! Gods!"

"Silence!" roared Zeus, getting up, angrily, which caused a thunderstorm to appear around Hogwarts, and even in the Great Hall, drenching everyone except for Annabeth and I. The student body must have noticed this because there was whispering going on between everyone and multiple people pointed towards us, and the gods.

"I think the students are realizing the truth now," I whispered to Annabeth, who nodded.

"You little, insignificant, pink toad," said Zeus, "you are nothing but a speck of dust in the role of the universe. You think that wizards play a significant part in the role of the world? Bah! Your puny wizarding world is nothing but the play pen of Hecate, the goddess of magic. How else would you think that magic came about?"

"Lord Zeus, sir," said Hermione, getting up, and bowing real quick, "With all due respect, does that mean that humans didn't evolve from monkeys?"

"Hermione Granger," said Athena, sternly, "the very same girl who's working with Harry Potter to try and break up my daughter's rock-solid relationship with Perseus Jackson. You think you can meddle with my daughter and future-son-in-law's relationship, and get away with it? Let me ask you something: when was the last time you checked your grades in your classes? Sit down and be quiet."

"Yes, milady," said Hermione quickly and sat down, "Sorry, milday."

"Now, now Athena," said Aphrodite, "let them be. I mean, it's not every day that I get to make relationships without breaking others. Besides, didn't I already tell you that I have no intentions of breaking Percabeth up?"

"That does not prevent me from being angry at these petty wizards, now does it Aphrodite?" asked Athena

"Whatever you say Athena," sighed Aphrodite.

"Silence!" yelled Zeus, "Pink Toad! Do you truly not believe in the existence of the gods?"

"The only god I know," said Umbridge, "is the household feline that is a cat."

Zeus didn't respond, instead raising his Master Bolt, and throwing it at Umbridge, who was just standing there, smiling smugly.

I quickly created an ice shield to prevent widespread damage, and once the Master Bolt hit its target and returned to Zeus, I lowered the shield, only to find a stunned, but medium-rare Umbridge with a blast spot right next to her.

"Next time I won't miss, toad," warned Zeus


	26. Chapter 26

**Imnotalady:**

**Why did you make Zeus miss the toad?! WHYYYYYYYYYYY**

Don't blame me, blame Hera

**ABC:**

**YEAH ZEUS! YOU SHOW THE TOAD!**

Well, someone had to do it

**Shade Ironclaw:**

***Walks up to raised podium and stands in front of large crowd* "AND THAT, MORTALS, IS WHY YOU DON'T PISS OFF THE GREEK GODS! ESPECIALLY ZEUS!"****  
****Sorry I had to get that out of my system. And I must say I can't wait for your next chapter, I hope it has Umbridge's reaction, cause if I does then it'll be hilarious!****  
****96926367418525885228353961902674065293539262936682 68783625193638826193720178026729193736572554617111 68383983667782847692837923992639462025283628910626 3829296371891929938383838838301378392 mangoes for you and your awesome chapters, and there's more where that came from!**

Thank you! *Eats 96926367418525885228353961902674065293539262936682 68783625193638826193720178026729193736572554617111 68383983667782847692837923992639462025283628910626 3829296371891929938383838838301378392 mangoes and stores 96926367418525885228353961902674065293539262936682 68783625193638826193720178026729193736572554617111 68383983667782847692837923992639462025283628910626 3829296371891929938383838838301378392 mangoes in secret mango hideout* Yeah, that is why! *turns to guy next to me* What are we cheering about again?

**AshAshluvsPercabeth:**

**mhhmm Percys getting smart...thanks for updating(jumps up with a big smile on my face:D. UPDATE please (puppy dog face) heres more mangoes from my tree.**

Thank you! *Eats more mangoes from his mango tree* Of course he is, Athena blessed him!

**Avoc:**

**Would Hecate please strip Umbitch of her magic before she ends deep sixing the wizard world. You how the Gods are against mortals would too much hubris**

Yeah, but then we wouldn't have as much fun as we are having now. But that is a good idea.

**harryginny9:**

**thanks…brilliant**

A man of many words ladies and gentlemen. harryginny9!

**dyingoflaughter:**

**YEAH! You tell her Zeus! Update again soon. And for this update you get a mango powered mango boat that never runs out of mangoes!**

Thank you! *Stores mango powered mango boat that never runs out of mangoes in secret mango hideout dock* Oh, and Zeus will tell her, or maybe not, I don't know

**Sassycassie218:**

**love it hahaha**

That tends to happen when a toad gets told

**life is struggle:**

**Hahahahaha! Get that Umbridge! Awesome chapter! Please update soon!**

I think the proper term is 'take that Umbitch', but you know, that works to, I guess.

**BoltofGreece:**

**...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. my mom is allergic to bee sting and she got stung yesterday(I HATE SPELLING THINGS COREECTLY D)sad face, any way HAHAHAHAHA stupid umbridge, YOU GET 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000 mangos and a house made of mangos!**

Thank you! *Eats 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000 mangos and stores 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000 mangos in secret mango hideout and places a house made of mangos in secret mango jungle* I hope she's okay. Plus, Umbridge is stupid.

**TimeLadeofTARDIS:**

**I'm guessing Zeus likes toads...**

Nah, Hera just stopped him.

**Percabeth226:**

**Mwahahhahahaha! Stupid little toad :) She got owned.****  
****I shall give you... 10395615491047153910472628402746492910374721904747 281048476256262748402091973738 mangoes. Just because I love you. And your story.****  
****I didn't review last chapter did I :,( unAccEPTABLE! 20 billion extra mangoes.**

Thank you! *Eats 10395615491047153910472628402746492910374721904747 281048476256262748402091973738 mangoes and 20 billion extra mangoes and stores 10395615491047153910472628402746492910374721904747 281048476256262748402091973738 mangoes and 20 billion extra mangoes in secret mango hideout* Well, someone had to do it. I also love you, but not as much as you love me.

Onto the story!

**Chapter 26:**

Harry POV:

Now that was scary. When Percy pulled up the whatever it was that he pulled up, I was sure that he was going to release the 12 giants that were there onto the rest of Hogwarts, but when the giants (gods?) started talking about me and Hermione and about how they hated us for trying to break Percy and Annabeth up (Can't they see that I'm better suited for Annabeth and Hermione's better suited for Percy?) I was out of my mind. Also, I'm pretty sure the whole school was ready to just get up and cheer when the master giant (god?) stood up and threw his thunderbolt (what was that about?) at Umbridge, but he just had to miss.

Hermione POV

So the Greek gods are real! And Aphrodite was talking about me and Harry and about how we are going to be able to keep trying to break Percy and Annabeth up and end up with who we're destined to be with. Oh my gods I can't believe it! That must mean that I got the rituals (I've been doing rituals for both Aphrodite and Tyche every morning since the one I did with Ron and Harry) right, and soon, I will have Percy all to my own.

Ron POV:

What just happened?

Annabeth POV:

Percy and I stood there, smirking at Umbridge as turned towards us in total surprise

"So they really were the Greek gods?" she squeaked

"Yup," I said

"And you two really are their half-blood offspring?" asked Umbridge

"We prefer the term demigods," said Percy, "but yeah."

"And you want us to worship you now?" squeaked Umbridge

"We don't," I said, "but our parents do."

"I'd be careful though," said Percy, "They're very tempermental and have no problem striking you down."

"I can attest to that," said Umbridge, "Now if you need me, I'll be passing out now."

With that she fainted.

"Well then," said McGonagall, slightly shaken up, "Why don't we make breakfast optional today, hmm? Those who feel like eating breakfast stay, otherwise do what you have to do. Breakfast will be available until 10 am. While everyone does that, I will help bring Professor Umbridge to the Hospital Wing."

With that, half the students left, while Percy and I walked back to where we were and sat down for breakfast. Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly slid in next to us; Harry next to me, Hermione next to Percy, and Ron in front of us.

"I always knew you were a goddess," said Harry, pulling that ugly face again that he thought was sexy or something

"Ew," I said, "I just lost my apetite."

"Is it my breath?" asked Harry, quickly checking his breath, "Oh wait, you took it away."

"Yeah," I said, "you can keep it. I don't want anything more to do with you than what I have to."

"Annabeth," said Percy, somewhat strained, "Can we go now?"

I looked over to see Hermione choking the life out of Percy's arm with her hug, so I did what came naturally. I got up, and pulled Percy out of his seat, causing Hermione to fall face first onto the ground, while Percy quickly recovered his balance since I often do this at school and camp.

"What was that for?" asked Hermione, "I was just checking the softness of your sleeves."

"My shirt barely has any sleeves," said Percy, causing Hermione to blush badly.

"Come on Percy, we have to go contact Chiron," I said, "See if Nico, Bianca and Thalia can come."

"Please not Thalia and Nico at the same time," said Percy, as I pulled him away from both Harry and Hermione, "I mean, both are fine, just not at the same time."

"We'll see Perce," I said, as we entered the Gryffindor Common Room, and made our way to our dorms. When we got to the top, we quicly made our way over to the fountain we had and IM'd Chiron

"Ah, Percy and Annabeth Jackson," said Chiron, "Have you notified the school yet?"

"We're not there yet, Chiron," I said, blushing badly, "and yes we have."

"How did it go?" he asked

"Well let's just say that if it weren't for Hera and Percy's ice shield," I said, "half the school population wouldn't be here."

"That much of the school angered the gods so quickly?" asked Chiron somewhat surprised

"No," said Percy, "Only Umbitch."

"Language," I said, jabbing at Percy

"Sorry," said Percy, "Umb_ridge_, who is a real b-ah toad. She upset Zeus, who nearly hit her with his bolt, and would have caused half the school population to go along with her if it weren't for the ice shields I put up to protect everyone except her."

"Why not her Percy?" asked Chiron

"I'd be lying if I said the world would be worst without her," he shrugged

"By the way," I said, "Can Nico and Thalia come to Hogwarts now?"

"They can actually," said Chiron, "I just spoke to the gods, and they all unanimously agree that more demigods might just be what Hogwarts needs to start believing in the gods."

"So we're starting small and then increasing the amount of demigods, right?" asked Percy

"Correct," said Chiron, "We'll be sending the rest of the Big Three children soon, and whoever'll be after them will be decided in the future."

"No problem," I said, "We'll notifiy the Headmistress."

"Oh no," said Chiron, "I'll speak with her, while you two speak with Nico, Bianca, and Thalia. I'm sure they want an update on what's going on."

"All right," I said before disconnecting the connection and IM'ing Thalia, Nico, and Bianca, only to find Nico and Thalia copying each other's movements once again with Bianca shaking her heads in the background.

Percy cleared his throat, just as Nico and Thalia finished moving their hands across their respective chests and thrusting their chests out and blushing as they look at the other's chest. Once Percy cleared his throat, all three of them looked up at us and we all blinked.

"Okay then," said Percy, "Ignoring that."

"Chiron said you guys can come stay at Hogwarts," I squealed, causing Thalia and Bianca to squeal in excitement as well.

"Please don't do that again," said Nico, "I think you may have just caused me to go deaf in my left ear."

"Oh quiet you," said Thalia, "When do we leave?"

"I'm not sure," I said, "We were just told to deliver the news, not the details."

"I'll check with Chiron later," said Bianca, "But before that, tell us everything."

"Well, nothing much has happened," I said

"Except that me and Annabeth are being stalked," blurted Percy

"Stalked?" asked Nico, "By who?"

"A half-mortal, half-magical witch named Hermione is stalking me," said Percy, "and Annabeth's being stalked by a half-mortal, half-magical wizard named Harry."

"What do they look like?" asked Thalia

"Harry is a scrawny version of Percy and is apparently famous around here," I said, "and Hermione has bushy brown hair and a know-it-all attitude"

"Oh," said Percy, "and both of them are best friends, and have a third best friend, a red-head named Ron, but he's barely with them because of his extremely girly girlfriend."

"How girly?" asked Bianca

"She calls him Won-Won," I snickered, causing everyone to laugh, "O-okay, we have to go. We have classes to get to."

"All right," said Thalia, "See ya later."

"See ya," said Percy and I

"Bye guys," said Nico and Bianca, as we cut the connection.


	27. Chapter 27

**Percabeth226:**

**Yes! I live Thalia. She reminds me of me.. c:****  
****Quick update, wow, thanks.****  
****3829947262663829919638190 to the fifth power of mangoes merry birthday**

Thank you! *Eats 3829947262663829919638190 to the fifth power of mangoes and stores 3829947262663829919638190 to the fifth power of mangoes in secret mango hideout* Thanks, but it's not my birthday, and it won't be for another 5 months.

**BoltofGreece:**

**orientation for my new school coming up(walnut hills the 45th best school in the us), and YAY you got thalia, nico, and Bianca to come, what were they doing? anyway 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000 mangos and mango armor/sword ,my mom is okay I HATE BEES**

Thank you! *Eats 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000 mangos and stores mango armor/sword and 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000 mangos in secret mango hideout* Orientation. Ah I remember what my orientation for my college was like (I should, considering the fact that it was just this month). Trust me, you don't want to know what they were doing.

**dyingoflaughter:**

**I loved Ron's pov. What just happened? And for making me laugh(which is pretty easy) you get a mango pitching machine. Like a baseball pitching machine but made out of mangoes and shoots out endless mangoes. Also,I read that if you put a ripe banana in a bag of mangoes the mangoes stay fresh longer. Update soon!**

Thank you! *Stores mango pitching machine in secret mango hideout* I'll have to look into the oddly put banana thing later. (Or maybe not later . .)

**Shade Ironclaw:**

**"If you need me I'll be passing out now." HA HA HA HA HA! Nice, I don't think any one will need you ever. Awesome.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****NICO, BIANCA AND THALIA ARE COMING?!****  
****HELL YEAH!****  
****For that you get 99999999999999999999999999999911111162338929999993 33333337777777111111166667677222222555555563333333 3300370362036639836282810269299362000000897553 mango smoothies, and for the rest of the chapter 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999990099999999999009999999900999998 99999999999999999999999990999999999999999000009999 909999999999999999999999999999999999999999 mangoes!**

Thank you! *Eats 99999999999999999999999999999911111162338929999993 33333337777777111111166667677222222555555563333333 3300370362036639836282810269299362000000897553 mango smoothies, and 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999990099999999999009999999900999998 99999999999999999999999990999999999999999000009999 909999999999999999999999999999999999999999 mangoes and stores 99999999999999999999999999999911111162338929999993 33333337777777111111166667677222222555555563333333 3300370362036639836282810269299362000000897553 mango smoothies, and 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999990099999999999009999999900999998 99999999999999999999999990999999999999999000009999 909999999999999999999999999999999999999999 mangoes in secret mango hideout* Yeah, I think only the Minister of Magic will ever need her, but that's all I got. And Hell yeah they're coming! No story is complete without Nico and Thalia doing their odd things in it.

**The Favorite of the Gods:**

**Yay yay yay yay yay! The big three kids are coming in! So here's 3,000,000,000 mangoes for you for sending them to Hogwarts**

Thank you! *Eats 3,000,000,000 mangoes and stores 3,000,000,000 mangoes in secret mango hideout*

**AshAshluvspercabeth:**

**umbitch hahaha! thats funny****  
****shes a real b-ah Toad lol!****  
****heres even more mangoes and a special magoe smoothie from my humble abode****  
****UPDATE please**

Thank you! *Eats more mangoes and special magoe smoothie and stores more mangoes and special magoe smoothie in secret mango hideout*

**Steven3270:**

**Great chapter... you get 25567986690004333555565788865466789874322145678997 744214908765412357653893469900000000000000000000 mangos cause you are that awesome plues an island made of mangos growing mangos that only you can go to and is invisible to everyone but you.**

Thank you! *Eats 25567986690004333555565788865466789874322145678997 744214908765412357653893469900000000000000000000 mangos and stores 25567986690004333555565788865466789874322145678997 744214908765412357653893469900000000000000000000 mangos in secret mango hideout and moves island made of mangos growing mangos that only I can go to and is invisible to everyone but me near secret mango hideout*

**CharlieHalliwell:**

**Great story!**

Thank you!

**Guests:**

**Good chapter... I am done with the feasts, so instead, I ask if you've played Animal Crossing New Leaf, very fun... And you can fill your town with mangos, it's so awesome sauce.**

No I have not (then again, I don't have a DS), and I was not aware you could do that. Maybe I could get a ROM for my emulator….

**harryginny9:**

**thanks**

No thank you.

**Super Lover of Mangos**

I am soooooooo sorry that I missed all of the updates after chap 20. I was on vacation and was banned from the Internet. Which is why I will follow the story and favorite you! You are an amazing writer and I can't wait for the next update!

In order to make it up I will give you half of my secret mango stash which includes...,  
-100000000000 mangoes  
-1000000000 containers of orange-mango drink  
-1000000000000 mango cookies  
-1000000000000 mango pies  
-1000000 of my special home-maid mango snack-bars, ENJOY!

P. S. Your name is the best!

Thank you! *Eats half of Super Lover of Mangos secret mango stash which includes 100000000000 mangoes, 1000000000 containers of orange-mango drink, 1000000000000 mango cookies, 1000000000000 mango pies, and 1000000 of my special home-maid mango snack-bars and stores half of Super Lover of Mangos secret mango stash which includes 100000000000 mangoes, 1000000000 containers of orange-mango drink, 1000000000000 mango cookies, 1000000000000 mango pies, and 1000000 of my special home-maid mango snack-bars in secret mango hideout* You are forgiven, and it sucks that you were banned. No one should be banned, except for Pineapples. And olives. And fighting. Especially fighting.

**Guest:**

**update now or I will burn all the mango trees, hear is 1000000000000000000000000000 mangos**

Thank you! *Eats 1000000000000000000000000000 mangos and stores 1000000000000000000000000000 mangos in secret mango hideout* Gasp! You sir are a force truly evil, and just for threatening the mango trees, I shall get picky and say that you used the wrong hear and that I will not store any of your mangos anymore.

**Chapter 27:**

Annabeth POV:

If I told you that I wasn't giddy with excitement over Thalia, Nico, and Bianca coming over, then I'd be lying. I think even Percy is excited since he didn't even talk back to Umbitch. (Okay, I hate swearing out loud, but I'm fine if no one hears it). Most of the people we passed (student and teacher) either skirted out of our vicinity out of fear or walked passed us with saucer-like eyes, before they bumped into someone or something that is. I think they must think that we're happier that we're able to prove our dominance over them or something because a few first-years tried to bow to us, before the older students stopped them.

When lunch came around, however, Harry, Ron, and Hermione insisted on sitting near us. This, of course, ended up with Lavender sitting with us, as she 'just couldn't handle having Won-Won near the half-gods without her being there as well.' Honestly, sometimes I wonder how in the world does she think.

"So Percy, did something good happen or are you just happy to see me?" asked Hermione, leaning her head on Percy's shoulder, who promptly shook her off

"No, I'm not happy to see you," said Percy, "Some of my friends are just coming to stay for a while."

"More demigods are coming?" asked Ron

"Yup," said Annabeth, "Our three best friends."

"You have more than 3 best friends?" asked Lavender

"No, only 3," said Percy, "and they're all my cousins."

"You're only friends are your cousins," asked Ron, with a hint of jealousy in his voice, "That's so sad."

"We have other friends," I said, rolling my eyes, "Our best friends just so happen to be his cousins."

"That's still sad," replied Ron

"Oh shut it, Ronald," said Hermione, "I don't see you having such bonds with even your siblings."

"Sorry," blushed Ron

"Hey, where's McGonagall going?" asked Lavender, and we all looked to see McGonagall leaving the Great Hall through the teachers exit.

"Don't know," said Hermione, "Maybe we can follow her."

"Are you done with lunch?" Percy whispered in Greek

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"I know how we can get out of here," Percy replied, before asking, "You wanna leave?"

"Sure," I said, not wanting to spend one more second next to Harry than I have to, "but how?"

"Remember my invisible water technique?" he asked, and I smiled coyly.

"Let's do it," I said, kissing my boyfriend on the cheek for thinking of a way out of here.

Percy then made ourselves invisible by drawing a little water from everyone's goblet and wrapping ourselves in it. We then got up, and walked out, with everyone not knowing. Right before we left the Great Hall, however, we looked around to make sure no one is watching, only to find out that Harry and Hermione are looking over here for some reason. We waited for a while until they turned back around. We quickly checked if someone else was watching, before we quickly exited the Great Hall as quietly as we could and made our way to our dorm.

For the rest of our classes, no one mentioned anything about noticing us leaving (or if they did, they might have been scared to mention it), until it was time for dinner.

As usual, when we sat down, Harry immediately sat down right next to me, while Hermione sat right next to Percy.

"Where'd you go during lunch?" asked Hermione, "I really missed you."

"And I missed you, sweetheart," said Harry, earning a slap in the face, "Is there any nickname I can call you?"

"Nope," I replied cheekily, while leaning into Percy, who wrapped his arm around me, "just Annabeth."

"Same goes for you as well Hermione," said Percy, "Except you can only call me Percy, not Annabeth."

"So no nicknames for my Percy-Wercy?" asked Hermione in a weird baby voice

"After that last one, definitely not," said Percy, scooting as far away as he could from Hermione. Soon, everyone had arrived, and McGonagall got up for an announcement.

"Attention everyone," said McGonagall, "In continuation with what we have learned this morning, I have asked the gods to send a few more demigods so that we can get a better understanding of what a demigod is and what it means to be one."

Murmurs broke out between the students, and some of them even looked at Percy and me, but we kept our gaze on McGonagall.

"Quiet please," said McGonagall, before continuing, "Now, I am pleased to announce that the gods have agreed to send 3 more demigods to Hogwarts. Now I warn you, even I do not know what these demigods are capable of, so be careful as to not to make them your enemies. Now, I welcome to Hogwarts Thalia Grace, and Nico and Bianca DiAngelo."

With that, the Great Hall doors opened up, and Nico and Thalia marched right in, with Bianca walking behind them, shaking her head. When they all got up to the front, Nico and Thalia twirled around, while Bianca just stood off to the side.

"I'm Thalia Grace," said Thalia, "daughter of Zeus."

"I'm Nico DiAngelo," said Nico, "son of Hades."

"I'm Bianca DiAngelo," said Bianca, "daughter of Hades."

"We bring you good tidings from the land of Camp Half-Blood," said Thalia

"And we hope to have good tidings here, as well," said Nico

As soon as Nico said that, Thalia and Nico both bowed, while thanking everyone while Bianca simply face-palmed.

I rolled my eyes at the two's antics and I could tell Percy was trying to hold back his laughter. I just hope that the school won't blow up while the all known children of the Big Three are here.


	28. Chapter 28

**Percabeth226:**

**ONG DO THEY ACTUALLY BLOW UP THE SCHOOL THAT'D BE AMAZING um, Erm, I mean... Noo, don't blow up the school...****  
****My birthday's next month so I can give you 103772719937820109273 mangoes c: and a golden mango**

Thank you! *Eats 103772719937820109273 mangoes and golden mango and stores 103772719937820109273 mangoes and golden mango in secret mango hideout* I'm still deciding whether I should have them blow up the school or not.

**life is struggle:**

**Awesome chapter! Please update soon!**

I'll try.

**Sassycassie218:**

**Love it need a new chapter please!**

Here you go!

**AshAshluvspercabeth:**

**thats funny****  
****plz update and heres more mangoes from my tree****  
****ps. You posted at the correct time**

Thank you! *Eats more mangoes from his/her tree and stores more mangoes from his/her tree in secret mango hideout* I can't say I've done a good job updating.

**harryginny9:**

**thanks...for the update loved it**

Wow, that was a complete sentence. I applaud you sir.

**BoltofGreece:**

**walnut hills is high school any way GOING THERE THIS SEMPTEMBER!****  
****10000000000000000000000 mangos for you**

Thank you! *Eats 10000000000000000000000 mangos and stores 10000000000000000000000 mangos in secret mango hideout* Well, good luck. I just finished high school.

**Super Lover of Mangos:**

**Very good chapter. Mango cookies for you!****  
****(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)****  
****Mango pie (:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::) (:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)****  
****Mango bars, and mango drink!******

**P. S. I like what you are doing with the golden trio. Someone is finally showing their dark side. ;) Update soon!**

Thank you! *Eats Mango cookies for you!

Mango pie (:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::) (:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)  
Mango bars, and mango drink and stores Mango cookies for you!

Mango pie (:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::) (:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)  
Mango bars, and mango drink in secret mango hideout* Well thank you. Someone had to show their dark side. Nothing really irks me as much as the stories where the Golden Trio get along well really quickly with Percy and co. and vice versa.

**Percy Jackson the Dragonborn:**

**I give 10 trillion manos to take over the world with.**

Thank you? (Do you mean mangos or manos, the Spanish word for hand?)

**update soon and heres a army of 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 999990 mangos.**

Thank you! Though I still need Earth as it is for a little bit longer, so I shall go take over Galafrey! *Takes 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 999990 mangos and conquers what's left of Galafrey*

**Guest:**

**Awesome story keep updating and you get my mango farm.**

Oh I would have gotten it eventually. . . Mwahahahahaha! Anyway, I'll try

**WiseGirl133233:**

**I hate that I have just started reading it. Update very soon, and as thanks for providing a wonderful story, I hereby grant you with... 100 T.A.R.D.I.S.' filled with... MANGOES! (Oh and just so you know, the inside of the tardis is infinite.)**

I accept the 100 T.A.R.D.I.S and store all the mangoes in my secret mango hideout, and I shall find 99 time lords and distribute a TARDIS for each of them.

**violet hunter of the moon:**

**awesome story. keep updating. 999999999999 mangoes for you**

Thank you! *Eats 999999999999 mangoes and stores 999999999999 mangoes in secret mango hideout*

**Whisper The Ninetales:**

**Pft, hahahahahaha! I love that! "Next time I won't miss, toad!" My favorite line of all time! 20 billion mangoes for you!**

Thank you! *Eats 20 billion mangoes and stores 20 billion mangoes in secret mango hideout* Actually, that line was what got me into the mood of writing again.

**Pft Umbitch, I love that. Awesome insult Percy! 30 trillion mangoes for you!**

Thank you! *Eats 30 trillion mangoes and stores 30 trillion mangoes in secret mango hideout* Well,…she did have it coming.

**OMIGOD that was hilarious! Dear god, you are an amazing author. Thalia, Nico, you two are fudging boss.**

You really think so? Thanks, though I do beg to differ on my writing skills.

**ZoeyMarieSnape:**

**THIS STORY IS AMAZING! :D Are Percy and Annabeth going to go and hang out with their familiars at all?**

Um, familiars? I'm not following

**Athena 3306:**

**I love this story, you get 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 mangos! Mangos rule!**

Yes, yes they do. Thank you! *Eats 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 mangos and stores 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 mangos in secret mango hideout*

On with the story!

**No.311:**

**Yes! Nico, Bianca and Thalia are in Hogwarts!****  
****For that, I give you the Mango of Imagination. The description goes like this:******

**The mango of imagination, the only mango that appears to be anything! Scare others by making it appear as a table and eating it. Or a toad. Or even a wall! All mangoflavored! In this special edition, there is an extra cloning option, so you can scare them by eating not one, but two mangoflavored toads or two walls, or whatsoever! Made by 311 productions!**

Oh, thank you very much! This is going in the hidden room of my secret mango hideout. I'll be sure to keep it around, so as to inspire my imagination if needed.

**Chapter 28:**

Harry POV:

I saw Annabeth face palm out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I was too entranced by her beauty and grace to care what she did.

Ron POV:

To be honest, Nico and Thalia scare me a little. Not only were they all dressed in black, but they both seemed emo or goth, and emos and Goths scare me.

Hermione POV:

I'll be honest, I didn't pay any mind to the new demigods. I was too busy staring at Percy's godly face. He truly is a god. I still can't believe that he's with that idiot blonde. If Percy were with me, we'd have a relationship exactly like Ron and Lavender's.

_But isn't Ron and Lavender's relationship an empty on?_ Said a voice in my head.

Who are you? I asked

_I'm you_ replied my conscience

Oh, so you're my conscience? I asked

_You could say that_ said my conscience _Anyways, do you really want a relationship with Percy the same way Ron's relationship with Lavender is?_

Yeah I said We'd be the perfect couple

_But if you're relationship is going to be like Ron and Lavender's relationship is now_ said my conscience _Then wouldn't it be an empty relationship? You'd be like Lavender, who needs Ron's complete and utter attention 24/7, and Percy would be like Ron, yearning for a relationship with someone who doesn't want or can't have a relationship with._

Ron likes someone other than Lavender? I asked Who?

_Everyone knows except for you and Harry_ said my conscience _and the only reason you two don't know is because you two are obsessed with trying to have empty relationships with the two demigods who soul mates for each other._

I'm not obsessed! I yelled in my thoughts

_Please_ said my conscience _You've been trying to find a way to break into their dorms ever since you became infatuated with Percy._

Ok, you're not supposed to know that I said

_Why not?_ Asked my conscience_ I am you after all_

But no one's supposed to know that I replied It might make me seem stalkerish

_Honey_ replied my conscience _You can't be any more stalkerish than Harry. He follows Annabeth to the bathroom just to see her._

He's not being a stalker I replied He's being devoted

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but_ said my conscience _Hermione you are an utter and complete moron_

Hey! I responded

_Hold on, save your hey's for later , I'm not done_ said my conscience _I can't believe I'm related to you, nor the fact that you can't see that Percy is not interested in you, nor does he __ever__ want to date you, and that Ron is f****ing in love with you. I can't believe how much of an idiot you're being right now. I can't handle this._

You do realize that you're calling yourself an idiot I replied

_Look who decided to be smart now_ replied my conscience _You know what, I'm done. I can't handle this. You're being too much of a stalker and an idiot. Do you know how much trouble I had to go through just to get you to listen to me? I haven't gotten to say one word about what you're doing because you've been so focused on getting Percy, who, may I remind you, __is not interested in you or breaking up with Annabeth__, that you've been allowing absolutely no space for anything else other than your usual things._

Well then I replied, but there was no response. I mentally shrugged and tried to go back to watching Percy, but I couldn't. My mind just refused to watch Percy, and instead kept repeating what my conscience said to me. After a few minutes, I excused myself to go to the bathroom to try and calm my mind down and get a hold of what was going on.

Percy POV:

As much as I want to just go up to the front and knock some sense into those two, I know that I couldn't. Instead, I just had some water particles in the air near Nico and Thalia get together and splash them in the face once they were done.

"Did you do that?" whispered Annabeth, giggling.

"Oh yeah," I said, before returning my attention back to Nico and Thalia, who were both looking around for who did it, before they caught sight of me.

They stormed over towards me, with Bianca rushing to try to calm them down, before she noticed me, after which she just slowed down, and calmly walked behind them

"What did you just do?" asked Thalia, little sparks jumping off her.

"Why do assume it was me?" I asked

"Because you're the best at controlling water here," said Thalia

"As flattered as I may be," I said, "I'm afraid that you're mistaken. I did not just splash you in the face. Though, I must say that it was a dashing splash."

"A dashing splash?" snickered Nico, "Of all the things you could think of to comment on a good splash, you go with 'it was a dashing splash'? What are you, British?"

"A little, yes," I said, before standing up, "Why? You got a problem with that?"

"So what if I do?" responded Nico, pushing me a little, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, I already did something about it," I replied, pushing him back, "The question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"Come on Kelp Head," said Nico, "Just a push? I think these British people have lessened you're comeback actions."

"Nico," said Thalia

"Yeah, Thals," said Nico, looking over to Thalia

"You might want to look up," said Thalia, pointing above him.

"Huh?" asked Nico, looking up

Floating above him was a giant ball of water just waiting to be dropped.

"Oh shit," said Nico, before looking defiantly at me and raising his finger in the air, "I regret nothing!"

**Sorry about not updating lately. I've a final for the EMT class I'm doing, and I was just able to get this done during my breaks. Also, my college starts in less than a week, so I was getting ready for that. So, basically, schedule hectic=less time to write=not updating. And as a fair warning, my updating times may slow down drastically now, considering that my college is starting, so you have been warned.**


	29. AN To be deleted later

Hello mango lovers, mortals, and those of the great beyond,

I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not dead or seriously injured or amnesic or anything like that, just bogged down by college. Yes, college. Just started a few days ago, and I've been busy between classes, corny hall icebreakers and stuff like that. And it's due to that reason that I'll have to place this on indefinite Hiatus. I'll probably start again in June, when I have the time, or I may be able to squeeze in some chapters in between now and then, but until then, I'll have to say that I won't be writing. Though I will be reading, so those of you who are still writing for me (if there are any of you) keep writing, I'll be sure to read it.

Humbly yours,

-DPoM

Devourer, Divine Protector, Consumer, Obsessor, Lawyer, Doctor, Teacher, and Future Ruler of All Things Mango


	30. AN not to be deleted

_**SOPA is back**_. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon.

That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked as well.

A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not long at all, because once this passes, then_anything_ goes.

Wattpad and FanFiction alike will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another artist. This will effect us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove any spaces below, and see for yourself.

2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_

blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

watch?v=j6E-YQ8hmQ0

We are not as powerless as anyone might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from this to fan art to YouTube is in danger of being gone forever. I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the _globe_. Tell your friends, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech.

We're not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our word, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. We can stop this but only if we stand together. Please, my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet! We stopped it before! Let's do it again! Come on- lets push SOPA back! Fight for our freedom!

Copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
